the fight for peace
by kyle115
Summary: harmony is at stake and only one warrior can stop it, but he was killed and sent to the ponies universe what will he do to get back what if he dosen't want to go what if chaos follows him
1. kyles life

mission logs 1

kyles pov

speech begins with this" bolded or caps mean yelling

"hello these were to be my first reading logs but if you are reading this then that means i am dead and have fulfilled my destiny. as to the reason i left these tapes is to prepare others, should the darkness rise again, they shall read my story and have hope. another reason i made these, was so i could account for everything that's happened to me and boy has some shit happened to me.

kyle's early life

"as a boy, my life was not an average one, for i am different from the average humans of my kind. i am a kind soul who will do anything in its power to help those in need. of course i had no idea how much that would effect me later in life but fate shines on the pure of heart, unfortunately luck does not for when i became of age to join the Government i did and i took my friends and family with me. at this time, the year was two thousand eleven and i had no real missions to do because there was no longer any danger or terror to fight my world was at peace. but sadly peace never lasts, and a year later almost all countries were attacked and bombed cutting america from any other countries , that is until we were contacted from Australia

it was like any other day in my life training, eating, and sleeping, but something different happened that day a computer switched on and transmitted a transmission to the base full of soldier's. " greetings american's enjoying the little gifts i left you, of course you are but that's not why i'm sending you this i'm sending you this so that you will consider surrendering to me i have already sent word to the other countries of the world now make your choice. the computer then abruptly stopped working and the screen went to black, immediately after this, most of the men went into a state of shock and ran around the base trying to figure out what to do, that is until a shout went out. " ALL RIGHT EVERY ONE OF YOU BABIES SHUT THE FUCK UP.

my father then stepped out of the com room a cigar in his hands and a sour look on his face, he took one puff of the cigar and looked at his men with disgust. " I THOUGHT I TRAINED MY MEN BETTER THEN THIS DAMN IT! i thought i did but since all i see are a bunch of brats i guess i wont have a man to go to Australia for us to spy on this cocky bastard.

most of the men just stared at my father in shame at his words that is, until one of my friend's voices ran out." I'll go sir. my father looked up in shock at the soldier who said this before smirking and taking a puff of his cigar. my father then started to circle Jordan like a predator to prey before giving his answer. " so you think you have what it takes to survive out there a rookie i don't think so, so who's gonna really stand up and show me that there's a man who's-( smack). my father did not get to finish his pep talk because, it was interrupted by a punch to the face from Jordan.

my father got up laughed and patted Jordan on the back before giving him the answer he was looking for. " well you got balls kid i'll give you that, now GO suit up. i chuckled and watched with pride and joy as Jordan made his way to the armory I've always seem him as an apprentice of mine good to know he watched the lessons i gave him. my father however did not have a look of joy instead he had one of dread. i looked at my father confused about why he looked... afraid of something. i decided not to pay it mind and go back to training. i had no idea then, but i was making the biggest mistake of my life by letting Jordan go for i would lose a dear friend- forever.

one month later.

it had been about a month, since i last heard from jordan and i'm starting to get worried about him hes not that much younger then me but still the world can be a dangerous place. i decided to put jordan out of my mind for now after all i had other friends to look after, speaking of which are teams and mission profiles are getting picked today i wonder what my team will be. i quickly ran down the hall towards the bunkhouse and made it just as roll call was about to start. denny and teddy my two most random weird and sometimes badass friends made bets and teddy apearantly had lost his bet and had to give denny money as i quickly slid into formation. i ignored their jokes and listened for my name to be called. suddenly, i saw my dad look at me and he smiled before announcing my team. "soldier kyle parks you are on spec ops team spartan you are to be the team leader your friends and the rest of our family shall also be on your team . now it was my turn to looked shocked as i heard that me and my younger brothers were going to be on a team. i opened my mouth to reply but cheering was followed by my teams creation. the making of my team being lat made it a time for celebration. i decided not to say anything and just have a good time for a while that is until jordan strolled into the room. i could only stare in shock as i saw my friend renter the base. i looked a second longer before running up to him and hugging him. i then kept asking jordan what happened until he held up a folder with mission plans in it

i grabbed the folder and my eyes widened as i saw what the vile rat in Australia was trying to do. i quickly called my father over to me and told him to get the team ready. he nodded to me and asked me a question before he left. " what are we going to do. i didn't answer my father i just put on my standard issue armor and got into one of the three cars making their way towards the airport. the ride there was silent no noise was heard and every one was looking at me as if, i had the answer to the problem.

i quickly decided to call out my friends names so i could fix their doubts and calm them. " denny, teddy, jordan, and ryan get your damn acts together if this threat is bigger then i think it is then we're going to have to be ready after all my brothers , my father and the rest of the team have stay behind and that puts us five men short. ryan look at me in confusion at my sentence and proceded to ask me a qeustion. " kyle whats wrong you seem different. for the first time in my life i realized then that my rage had overtaken me and quickly shook my self back to my normal mood before saying." no ryan im fine its just if this plan of the dictators works our world as we know it we'll be destroyed we have to stay strong.

the others looked at me with pride and saluted me before getting up and walking towards the helicopter. " your good men but you lack the will of battle.

i then picked up my guns and made my way towards the chopper. as you can imagine this is where it gets good but-. a voice suddenly could be heard in the background. " kyle lets go i dont want to be late. (kyle) " twilight i told you not to talk when i made these their important. a sigh could be heard through the recorder before twilight spoke again. " dont you think we should leave for our date. (kyle)" yes i suppose well goodbye my audience my robot shall tell you the rest of the tale while i am gone, begin transmission demon wars.


	2. the traitor

Kyle's helicopter had not taken long to fly to Australia and they we're there within twenty four hours. Kyle smiled before slowly and careful landing the copter. He then got out of the captain's chair and looked at the chopper making sure nothing was damaged before going back inside to retrieve his weapons and his team mates. Kyle stood in front of his team mates a grim look on his face before speaking. " all right men here's the plan that cheeky bastard who attacked us had a mansion north of here Denny I want you in a good spot to snipe, Jordan and teddy you guys take the back door, while Ryan and I get the front door understand ? Kyle's men grinned before putting on serious looks and saluting. Kyle smiled at his men before grabbing his gun and walking to the door. (Kyle)" then let's get out there and open a can of whoop ass. Kyle then kicked open the door and proceeded to head north with his team. After about an hour Kyle's team had set up their ambush and were waiting for the right moment to strike but, something was wrong with Jordan and teddy noticed. "What's wrong Jordan? Jordan's face turned red for a second before turning around and answering..." I have to take a leak. Teddy stared at Jordan for a second before laughing and giving a reply. "Then go relive yourself behind a bush or something. Jordan smiled gratefully at teddy before saying thanks to him and running into the mountains.

Meanwhile man was sitting on a throne made of the skeletons of humans watching the fires burn and the dead beg for mercy when suddenly his com link made a noise and a hologram of Jordan appeared before him. The man smirked with glee before asking Jordan what had happened. "Ah Jordan my most trusted spy how goes your mission. Jordan smiled before he gave his reply." it goes well master the fools have no real idea of our plans. The man smiled at this news and gave his student a new mission. Back at the mansion, Kyle grinned as he saw all the guards had gathered in the lobby to discuss something making an easy ambush. Kyle then puts his finger to his com and gave Denny an order. "Denny open fire! As soon as Kyle had gotten done with saying the order, dozens of bullets sprayed through the window taking out, multiple guards at the same time. Kyle then set his com channel to open and said" OPEN FIRE. Kyle and Ryan the bust through the front door sending it off its hinges and into the closest guards sending them to the floor but the rest of the guards were circled around Kyle and Ryan their guns loaded and ready to fire. One of the guards had a glare as he went up to talk to Kyle. "Alright just stay still and will give you a pain free death. Kyle smirked and began to laugh as the guard said this angering the guard more. "Hey what's so funny I'm going to kill you? Kyle looked up a sly look on his face, and gave an answer." because you're about to get smashed. the guard looked confused before opening his mouth to answer but the guard was not there anymore none of them we're all that was left was their clothes the back doors and huge puddles of blood. Kyle looked up with joy at the entrance of the back door and saw teddy and Jordan standing there C4 in their hands.

(Kyle)" well done team now check the bodies for name tags we got to identify these poor bastards and then burn the bodies. the others saluted as they should have and then got to work on burning the bodies but not too long after words a TV came on revealing a man in a black and red suit sporting a huge grin on his face an almost demonic grin'. The man then began to speak to the team of soldier's confidence evident in his voice. "Well what do we have here a few toys soldiers out of the bin eh well let me inform you that you failed now because you are about to die. Kyle laughed before saying" oh yeah and who's going to kill us. Suddenly the clocking and loading sounds of a pistol could be heard clearly as Jordan pointed his gun at Kyle. Kyle looked with shock at Jordan. Kyle then began to shake as he began to get angry. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US YOU WE'RE OUR FRIEND. Jordan laughed before turning to his master. "Master may I destroy them. The man laughed before shaking his head. "No my friend let the gates of hell open then come to me.

Jordan saluted and then the TV turned off as the ground began to shake and split revealing hell, Jordan then proceeded to fall into hell and just as he was about to hit the ground, a demon with wings caught him and carried him inside as demons started to pour out of the hole in the ground. Kyle growled before pulling out his dual auto rifles and began to fire on the demons in a blood rage not caring what was happening all around him. Ryan and the others looked in shock at Kyle as he literally tore the demons apart. Ryan then touched his com link and tried to call Denny. "Denny we need an evac now Kyle's gone mad. Denny swore as he saw how bad the situation was, he then proceeded to run towards the chopper and began to start it up. "I hear you Ryan just holds on. Denny then began to lift off as the situation got worse. While Kyle had become more violent he was madly shooting the demons until, he ran out of ammo. Kyle grabbed the ammo clips and threw them at the demons. The clips hit some of the demons in the face stunning them long enough for Kyle to be able to slam his guns into the demons face reloading his guns and killing the demons with the force of the smack. Kyle then began to laugh wildly as he actually jumped into hell and began to kill dozens of demons, while Ryan and the others tried to give him cover fire while waiting for the chopper to arrive.  
Ryan look at Kyle in fear thinking that his friend might die from the fight but, the chopper arrived seconds later cutting down a large portion of the army and making all but one retreat. This demon however was different from the rest he had a look of evil and power. Kyle finally snapped out of his blood rage as he heard someone call his name, he quickly looked behind him to see that everyone else had gotten onto the chopper and we're waiting for him.

(Ryan)" Kyle get on the chopper now. Ryan then extended his hand ready to grab Kyle and bring him in but stopped when laughing filled the air. (Devil)" ha you won't be going anywhere. And with a snap of his fingers chi began to fill his hand. Kyle and the others looked at the devil with awe before opening fire on him. The devil merely smirked as the bullets did no damage to his body and then said" oh please your bullets can do nothing to me you can't win this. Kyle looked with fear at his friends knowing what would happen if he didn't stop the devil, Kyle's eyes then turned a bright golden and he then formed a chi blast of his own in his hands. The devil suddenly stopped laughing as he felt another power join his. "What is this you're a human you shouldn't be able to-? But the devils sentence was never finished because Kyle had already launched his blast causing a screen of smoke to cover Satan's sight. "Damn they escaped Jordan ready the army we must strike now. Jordan upon hearing his name appeared in front of the devil bowing to show respect." yes my lord it shall be done.

Back at Kyle's base: Kyle and his team had successfully made it back and we're quickly debriefed. After the debriefing, Kyle's father just stared at them in shock. "So you're telling me we were betrayed and now we're in a war now that's just FUCK IN great I have plans to you know. Kyle merely chuckled before summoning a chi blast to his hand." I don't think they'd attack so soon not after they saw what I did-. Suddenly the power to the base was cut off and a demonic screech could be heard  
Kyle's grin turned sour when he heard the scream. "Guess I was wrong then well boys lock and load we're going out in style. Teddy and Denny grinned with anticipation and both already had their guns out. (Teddy)" I'm ready to go. (Denny):" let's pop some heads. Kyle looked joyed at his to teammates as they quickly made their way towards the door. "Dad where are my brothers and do you and Ryan plan to do. kyles Father just looked at Kyle before saying" your brothers are already outside you and Ryan is free to go kick ass while I hold down the fort... Kyle smiled at his father before looking at Ryan." are you ready for this old friend? Ryan looked slightly afraid but cocked his gun with a grimace." as ready as I'll ever be you crazy bastard.

Kyle and Ryan both then made their way to the courtyard to survey the damage. Kyle did not look happy as he saw thousands of corpses lying on the ground most of which, were demons since they had no real tech but had the speed to make up for it. Not to mention the other nine thousand demons still marching. Kyle looked at with a frown Ryan and said" we might not survive so if it comes to that I will activate the core. Ryan looked at Kyle shocked before saying: "but Kyle you'll die. Kyle looked at his friends face of worry and felt courage." and you'll be alive my friend. Ryan looked stunned at Kyle but shook his head in approval "well then what are we waiting for Kyle lets go greet our guests. Kyle grinned before grabbing his rifles and jumping into the fight. Meanwhile com station: Kyle's father meanwhile could see that with the help of Kyle's team, they were able to start pushing back the demons. Suddenly a voice rang out in the com room," do you really think you can win; my master and I shall crush your pathetic army. The sarge looked around the room for the voice but found only darkness. "You won't win this battle traitor. At these words however Jordan screamed with rage and shot the sarge out of the com room and threw the window with a chi blast.

Back to the battle Kyle's tem had successfully managed to push back most of the demon army with most of theirs intact with about two thousand demons left and one thousand human ready for blood when suddenly, a window shattered and a body fell to the ground in front of Kyle. Kyle looked in shock at the body of his father before his eyes turned blood red however his father called him. "Kyle... comes here I have... (Cough) something for you. Kyle quickly made his way over to his father and sat next to him. "Kyle this is our new arch angel armor put this on it will keep you safe. Kyle looked in sadness at his father before putting on his armor and looking at the demon that had landed in front of him. "Well isn't this touching Kyle your fathers dying and I'm the one who did it. Kyle looked at Jordan enraged by his words and then suddenly Kyle let out a roar and transformed into his dark form. Jordan at the sight of this paled." what no you can't be stronger than me master sai-. But Jordan did not get to finish his sentence because Kyle had punched him in the face at the moment he panicked." you always did whine like a little bitch Jordan.

Jordan heard these words as he was getting up, and he was pissed he rushed at Kyle so fast no one could see the attack until it was caught by Kyle." hmm to slow. Kyle then brought his hand back and slapped Jordan in the face sending him into the ground and leaving a small crater. Kyle merely laughed and began to walk towards Jordan who, was gasping for breathe"ah what's wrong tired already I guess I'll finish you off then. As Kyle began to charge up another chi blast he noticed that the demon army had stopped fighting and were now watching his battle. that though was all the time Jordan needed to counter and grab Kyle's hand and just as before, laughed before lifting up his other arm and breaking the entire right side of Jordan's bones." goodbye my friend. Kyle then let his chi blast go full power turning Jordan's body to ash. Kyle then began to walk towards the demons when suddenly a chi blast hit him in the back of the head at full power causing a massive explosion and only leaving a crater. the devil then began to laugh thinking his victory was assured but then saw that Kyle's army had barricaded themselves in the base." leave them my demons now onward to open the other gates of hell and to make the rivers run red!


	3. wakng up as a pony

When Kyle woke up all he felt was pain and all he saw was red." ah damn it my fucking head hurts. Kyle then extended a hand to rub his head but, that's when instead he felt fur. Kyle pulled back his hoof in shock before quickly getting up and going to the nearest stream he could to look at himself. Kyle looked shocked as he saw a white Alicorn with yellow hair, wings, a horn, and armor. "Holy mother of Vader I'm a pony and an Alicorn at that but how did I get here and why am I not dead? hmm ill find out later right now I need to find ponyville. Kyle then began to look at the ground for any signs of ponies when he heard something talk. "Look out!

Kyle didn't see it but a blue blur crashed right into him sending him through a tree." Well my pain charts are on high now and I swear if I didn't just save a pony then something's getting a-. But once again Kyle was ripped from his train of thought when a blue Pegasus landed next to him. "Um hi mister I'm sorry for crashing into you and ya know sending you through a tree. Kyle stared at the pony before starting to laugh. "That's okay not many things can push me let alone that hard, you've gained my respect.

The blue pony seemed to light up at these words." yes now I can have a royal fan. Kyle laughed at this also before telling the pony he wasn't of royal blood. "Oh well it's still good to make new fans hi my names rainbow dash nice to meet you. rainbow dash then extended her hoof for a hoof shake " well hello my names Kyle, Kyle then grinned before putting his hoof in hers and shaking it, both trying to make the other cry in pain by squeezing but to no avail making both let go. " well rainbow dash I'm looking for somewhere named ponyville do you know where it is.

Rainbow dash shook her head yes before saying" yeah I was just headed there now you want to follow me? Kyle grinned before saying "only if it's a race... Kyle then flew into the air of the direction rainbow dash was facing and flew away leaving rainbow dash open mouthed in a cloud of dust shaped like an Alicorn. "Hey you're cheating! Kyle grinned from where he was and said:" what sorry I can't hear you I'm going too fast.

Kyle then began a slow descent to the ground while rainbow dash just flew past him landing in a building with a giant cupcake on the top of It." hey rainbow dash are you dead? After these words the bakery opened and out stepped rainbow dash covered in frosting. Kyle could hardly keep himself back as he tried not to laugh, "Hey you cheated so your win didn't count. Kyle suddenly stopped and looked up dead serious." yes it does you should have known it was going to be a race. Rainbow dash glared at him before finally giving in. "fine but pinkie pies finishing your tour I need a bath. Kyle's serious gaze soon turned to one of suspicion and fun as he looked around for the pink pony of parties.

Eventually he found her where he thought she would be on top of his head." hi mister are you new to town ooh yay another party wait what's your name. Kyle smiled nicely at the pink pony before answering" my name is Kyle pinkie pie. Pinkie pie gasped before she sped away at full speed. Kyle frowned a bit at this." well there goes my tour. Kyle just shrugged it off and went towards everfree forest to find something to do.

meanwhile in Kyle's universe Kyle's men had managed to push back the devils army into hell and Kyle's father had managed to survive long enough for him to be saved but he was hurt bad enough to where he couldn't fight. "Team report to me I have new armor models to give you. At these words Kyle's team gathered around and each picked out suits of armor except for Jake. The sarge glared as he didn't pick up the armor." put on the armor Jake. Jake grimaced as he looked at the armor." do I have to this just isn't my style. Sarge sighed before slowly getting up and picking up a shotgun." okay then it's your ass if one of those demons stabs you. Jake and the others looked at the sarge in confusion." sir what are you talking about. The sarge laughed before giving himself a shot of adrenaline." why we're going after that son of a bitch Satan of course. The others soldier's jaws dropped and most ran inside the base leaving the rest of Kyle's team by itself. Kris was the older then Carson he was automatically picked for second command. "Dad we can't just go in there you saw what he did to Kyle.

Sarge grimaced as he thought of that horrible moment." I know what he did to Kyle but I'll be damned if I let him take us down without a fight no one gets left behind and no one dies in vain now what do you say soldiers! The rest of Kyle's team looked at each other, nodded, and then saluted and said" hurrah. The sarge grinned and slowly started to walk towards the gates of hell his team following behind him.


	4. pegasus with the butterfly cutie mark

" man I'm so bored to bad there's nothing exciting happening except for my party but that's probably hours away what am I going to do until then. Suddenly as if a prayer was answered Kyle heard a scream coming not too far from where he was.

When Kyle touched down, he saw that he was in front of Fluttershy's house and that her window was broken. Kyle began to look around until he saw a horn in the bush." I think I know who did this. Kyle then flew into the air above the bush and waited. Until, three heads poked out of the bushes. Kyle then landed behind the three fillies and said." Hey kids want to see a dead body. The three ponies jumped back in shock at his voice and screamed. Kyle chuckled before starting to try to calm down the children.

"Hey, it's okay I was just pulling your hoof now what happened here. The three fillies look at each other before the Pegasus filly stood up. "Well it wasn't my friends fault we were all playing a game and I kind of hit a rock with my hoof while were playing and it kind of made me crash through the window. Kyle raised his brow at the filly's explanation before starting to laugh." well this looks fixable so let's see if we can apologize. Kyle then went up to the pink door and banged his hoof on it, but when nopony came to the door, Kyle sighed before materializing a note that explained what happened. Kyle then turned around with a smile as he looked at the girls. "Okay girls the problem should be fixed now where do you all live. The three ponies opened their mouths and began to spit out answers so fast no pony had heard a timid voice in the background.

Fluttershy:" um... excuse me sir. Kyle's ears suddenly perked up as he felt a light tap on the shoulder and turned around "yes what do you need of me. Fluttershy made an eep noise before backing a few feet away from Kyle. Kyle looked at fluttershy with a warm expression before lying on the ground and remaining still." miss I mean you no harm I am only trying to apologize for the accident these three fillies caused. Fluttershy smiled a little and began to walk towards Kyle at these words. Fluttershy:" well um that was nice of you... if you don't mind me saying Mr.-. Kyle laughed again before telling fluttershy his first name. "The names Kyle and what is your name miss. Fluttershy's eyes suddenly went to the ground at these words and gave a meek little whisper. "Um my name is ... fluttershy. Kyle's ears perked up and with his new enhancements he was able to hear Fluttershy's name. "Well nice to meet you fluttershy but if you don't mind I have to take these little fillies home. Fluttershy nodded in understanding." ok um see you later Kyle... I mean if you want.

Kyle laughed again before waving goodbye. He then, used magic to pick up and carry the three fillies. "So where am I taking you girls. The three fillies did not answer which made Kyle look at them, noticing they were sleeping, he decided to use his knowledge of my little pony and put it to good use. "Well I guess I'll drop off Scootaloo first then. Kyle then concentrated and teleported himself and the cutie mark crusaders to Cloudsdale. Kyle then used his magic to track rainbow dash to a nearby cloud, Kyle began to then talk to rainbow dash about what happened and gave Scootaloo to her. "I would stay and chat but I have to take these two to their homes see you later rainbow dash.

Kyle teleported again and was at rarity's boutique, Kyle once again, knocked on the door. Kyle then waited for two seconds before rarity opened the door" yes how may I—oh I see you brought my sister home thank you for this but why did you do it. Kyle smiled nicely before setting sweetie bell on the couch with his magic." I'm a nice person it's what I do. Rarity looked happy with his response and said" why that's very generous of you darling if you ever need a suit feel free to ask I'll give you the first one free. Kyle smiled with gratitude:" thank you I'll be going now I still have to take applebloom to her home.

Rarity waved goodbye and closed the door as Kyle began to walk in the direction of apple acres. Meanwhile Kyle's home: the devil was causing chaos and pain all over the world, little to no resistance was left and Kyle's remaining team was not doing well. "My plan is going as expected with Kyle out of the way destroying his world shall be easy. The devil gloated as he sat in his throne dreaming of victory not caring that his gate was being infiltrated by Kyle's team no less. The sarge was in the lead while, everyone else followed him. "Okay Kris, Carson you go down that hallway, Denny, teddy you take the lunch hall, Devin, Jake take care of the armory. Kris looked at his father in confusion" what about you. The sarge looked at his son with grim determination." I'm going to the throne room.

Kris stood back a second looking at his father in shock." you can't go in there dad you saw what he did to Kyle. The sarge looked at his son with sadness," I know son but I can't just stand here and let anymore of you die I must do this. Kris looked at his father with rage." then I'm going with you old man. Kris's father just shook his head and grinned." let's go then Kris.

The sarge and Kris then began their final mission together. Kyle meanwhile had made it to apple acres and had given applebloom back to applejack." thanks partner I don't know what those three or why you brought those kids home but thanks. Kyle smiled in a welcome way." no problem I love children well I'm going to the library now if you need me. Applejack nodded her head before waving her hoof goodbye as Kyle began to walk away.


	5. the party and then the pain

Kyle smiled as he walked towards the library not noticing that all of the lights in the library were off he walked inside and was completely surprised when the lights came on and a crowd of ponies shouted surprise making Kyle fall on the ground with wide eyes. Kyle then began to laugh as the entire mane six including spike came over to him. Pinkie pie of course was the first to talk rapidly asking Kyle about the party. "Hey Kyle are you enjoying the party, do you like cake, I like cake, ooh and presents. Kyle just smiled as he answered all of pinkies questions. " yes pinkie I'm enjoying the party, yes I like cake, and yes I like presents so who has questions for me. Twilights ears perked up as Kyle said questions and she grabbed a note pad and a pen." how long have you been here? Kyle's brows furrowed at that question." this town or Equestria itself. Twilight's brow's raised at that question. "what do you mean by that? Kyle's eyes widened as he realized what he said but he quickly changed to a calm facial expression and answered the question. "Now twilight sparkle I though some one as smart as you would know everything about alicorns including the fact that we can breathe in space.

Twilight blushed at Kyle's tease but then her eyes widened as she realized something." wait how do you know me that well we just met. Kyle smirked at twilight's question." I enjoy to read and when I found the newspaper when was younger before I was an Alicorn I always thought who is that, and then later on I found out tons of information on you in a library in canterlot only took me a day to read it all to twilight's eyes widened at this. "How many books in the library did you read? Kyle again smirked:" why all of them of course I know almost anything about Equestria now. Twilight eyes grew wide with awe." why did you read them all. Kyle once again put on a playful expression and then answered the question." why twilight what other reason would I read them for other than fun or the thrill of knowledge.

Twilight smiled with joy and admiration at Kyle." wow I never thought I would find some pony other than the princesses who knew so much you might even be smarter than me. Rainbow dash and the others laughed as they watched Kyle and twilight talk, rainbow flew over Kyle and then stated her opinion." hey Twi isn't that great now you might find a colt friend. Twilights face turned bright red at what rainbow said but Kyle's face remained calm and solid. "You better watch what you say dash knowledge is power. Dash looked at Kyle with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? Kyle gave an evil laugh and a grin" you'll see later.

dash and the others looked unsteady for a second before Kyle's expression turned friendly and he gave a soft laugh." hey now don't get all sad and scared this is a party we're happy at parties. Pinkies eyes suddenly widened" he's right girls we should be happy come on let's get some punch. Kyle and the girls then went over to the punch bowl and rainbow dash handed Kyle a cup of punch." thank you rainbow dash. Dash merely smiled at Kyle as he gulped down the punch" does it taste weird. Kyle's eyes narrowed but quickly got normal as the punch took hold. Kyle then held his breath and slowly let flames of multiple blasts of colored fire come out of his mouth.

Kyle then looked at rainbow dash with a grin while she stared at him in shock. "Nice try dash but I eat spicy things regularly. Rainbow dash looked stunned as Kyle put on black sunglasses and stood next to twilight who was trying not to laugh at rainbow dash's failed prank. Kyle then looked at twilight with a sly smile." any more questions miss sparkle. Twilight looked at Kyle shyly." um would you mind if you and I danced a slow dance. Kyle's eye brows flew up at this question and his glasses lowered themselves as he heard that question. "Why do you want to dance with me there are at least four dudes here but then again we males don't exactly act smart or nice do we? twilights face turned red as she laughed before she thought of what she was going to say." because you and I have a lot in common and I want to know more about you. Kyle" that makes sense so miss sparkle shall we dance. Twilight once again blushed at his sentence but none the less grabbed his hoof and followed him to the dance floor.

Kyle and twilight then got close to each other and put their heads on each other's shoulders. "So what do you want to know twilight? Twilight's expression changed to thoughtful as she thought about it. "How did you end up in Equestria? Kyle's expression then turned to surprise at twilight's question but none the less he answered the question." it's a story of sadness twilight a story of sadness. Twilight's expression suddenly turned to guilty as she pressed herself closer to Kyle. "I'm sorry Kyle I didn't know it hurt you I shouldn't have brought it up. Kyle's expression went soft as he saw twilight's face look guilty." Hey now it's not your fault don't feel bad you were just curious it's behind me now but to put it short I was betrayed by a close friend and sent here not knowing if my family is still alive or if my world is still there.

Twilight's expression then turned to disgusted." how could some pony do something like that. Kyle's eyes began to water as he tried to hold back tears. "Twilight-I-I need a moment to be alone if you'll excuse me. Kyle then quickly teleported outside and onto the town hall leaving twilight standing there with a sad frown inside. The other main six seeing Kyle gone went towards twilight. Fluttershy was the first one to speak to twilight." twilight is you um okay? Twilight snapped out of her shocked state and looked at fluttershy with a fake smile." yeah fluttershy I'm fine. Applejack narrowed her eyes at twilight quickly noticing the lie. "Now Twi why are ya not telling the truth to us did he hurt you.

Rainbow dash eyes narrowed at applejacks words while pinkie pie just laughed. "Pinkie why are you laughing this isn't funny if he hurt Twi I'm going to break his horn off. Pinkie looked at dash with a shocked expression. "Dash that wouldn't be nice he's a good pony he's just sad that Jordan betrayed him. The other main six looked at pinkie with confused expressions. "What I read the script I know everything girls.


	6. comfort, the war update, meeting luna

Kyle sat on top of the ponyville town hall thinking about what he was going to do and what his family was doing when he heard a strange noise behind him. "Twilight go inside enjoy the party. Kyle heard a gasp behind him signaling that twilight thought he didn't hear her but he did and was now looking at twilight with a sad face. "Its ok twilight you didn't bother me I'm just ashamed of myself. Twilight looked at Kyle in shock." ashamed why are you ashamed you haven't done anything bad to us.

Kyle looked at twilights face and saw many emotions, worried, sadness, confusing, and caring. " I abandoned my men, abandoned my family, I was torn out of my world and thrown into this one, and now I have no idea how to get back I'm no hero I'm a failure I failed my country I failed my people I don't deserve to live. Twilights face suddenly contorted to rage and she quickly grabbed Kyle in a bear hug. "DONT SAY THAT you don't deserve to die you have friends here how do you think we would feel if you killed yourself. Kyle just looked at the ground more tears streaming from his face  
.

Kyle" I guess your right but I still failed my people and I shall not forgive myself until I find a way back home and shove a chi blast down that bastard Satan's throat! Kyle then finally let go of twilight. "Thank you twilight you've given me something else and someone else to fight for. Twilight blushed and smiled at Kyle before looking at him invitingly" do you want to come back to the party Kyle. Kyle thought about before shaking his head no" I'll stay up here and watch the stars for a while it helps me clear my head. Twilight nodded in understanding and teleported to the party.

**(If you want play this watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8gcV5xMLFcY during the fight)**

While Kyle thought of his team who, were currently holding back the demon invasion in their town but many other countries were attacked and only a few hundred survived the attacks. Kyle's team was however broken up and surrounded by the last one hundred demons Satan stood up from his thrown and began to clap as Kris and sarge had made it to him. " how very interesting you not only managed to stop my invasion here but you put a dent in my arm of course its easily fixable so all the kills you've made amount to nothing your just making Kyle's death seem like a joke. Kristopher was the first to answer and ran forward in a rage slashing through any demons that tried to attack him with his knife. " Say that to my fucking face you worm. Sarge watched as the devil slowly walked towards Kris, who was still running for him with a smile on his face." Kris wait that's what he wants. Kris just shook his head in rage and ran faster.

The devils grin got even bigger as he started to form a chi blast in his hands, getting closer and closer to Kris. Kris suddenly then screamed and jumped at Satan and tried to stab him in the face but Satan caught his arm with his tail. " Hmm you're a fool to think you could beat me. Satan then punched Kris in the stomach and pointed the chi blast in his face." say good night human. Kris closed his eyes and waited for the death blow, but it never came instead a gunshot was heard and Kris was dropped to the floor." get the fuck away from my son. While Satan was distracted, sarge had managed to sneak up behind him and put a shotgun to his head and blew his brains out when he tried to kill Kris. But the fight was not over because Satan's wounds merely healed." ha ha ha you fools your mundane weapons cannot kill me. Teams current status: Kris and sarge - throne room engaged, others- unknown. Denny and teddy meanwhile had found the cafeteria. Denny smiled before loading his forty four Cal revolver. Teddy looked at him in worry and started to load his AA twelve. " Denny why are you smiling Denny laughed as he could hear the worry in teddy's voice he then grabbed to grenades off of his belt and grabbed a hunk of meat lying on the ground." oh I'm just added some extra spice to the demons meal. Denny then stuck the grenades into the meat, pulled out the pins, and threw it inside.

Teddy cussed before diving behind a stalagmite while Denny stood in front of the door as the room and the door exploded covering Denny in blood. Denny began to laugh but stopped as he heard loud growling coming from the cafeteria. " What the fuck could have survived that. Teddy suddenly put on a stern face. " I don't know but I'm going to kick its ass. Teddy then walked inside and five shots went off before teddy came flying back through into the wall. Denny" oh shit what the fuck was that. Teddy just groaned in response as a roar was heard and a giant demon stepped through the door way. Denny grinned before reloading his gun and running towards the demon. The demon seeing Denny run towards hm roared and brought his fists down in front of Denny making him jump and shoot the demon multiple times in the back before sliding into the cafeteria. the demon gurgled for a second and tried to move but before it could get a chance to do it a barrette round went through its head making it splatter all over teddy." aw man Denny that was disgusting. Denny laughed before helping teddy of and checking his radar." quit your bitching come on I'm getting two signals coming from that way. meanwhile at the demons bunk house Carson was separated fr5om every one and was holding the gate from demons which since most were inside trying to kill everyone else was easy, while in armory Devin and Jake were watching the demons test their weapons. Devin" hmm Jake there seems to be armor over there you want to-Jake-Jake damn it! Tell me before you decide to kill the guards. Jake just laughed before going over to the armor cases and picking out the one that said symbiote. Jake" here takes this armor its some kind of death trooper model.

Devin smiled before taking the armor." do you think we could spy on the demons in these. Jake gave the thumbs up sign before turning off his and Devin's trackers. Back in the throne room Kris and sarge had both engaged Satan and we're trying to kill him. Sarge ran at Satan and started to fire his shotgun as he got close while, Kris shot at him with double pistols. Satan merely laughed before catching all the bullets fired at him and threw them on the ground. Satan then grabbed sarge's arm and grabbed Kris's face with his leg. Satan smiled, before smashing sarge and Kris together and then threw them both into a wall. Satan began to walk towards them both an evil grin. " You are both pathetic you should realize that only chi users like Kyle can beat me. Sarge and Kris didn't listen they both just ran at Satan and tried to stab him from both sides but Satan saw it coming and caught both of their blades. Satan grinned again before flipping Kris into bane and pointing a chi blast at them both as they tumbled sending them into the ground with a cloud of smoke. Satan" don't you ever teach stupid humans you'll never win.

Satan began to laugh until a chi blast of red and black energy hit him in the face sending him to the ground. Satan glared as he got up" ah so you think that since you have found power you can beat me? Satan began to laugh as Kris walked out of the cloud red energy flowing out of his body. Satan's laugh suddenly died out as he sensed Kris's power level." hmm you could be of use of me. Satan began to walk towards Kris but suddenly stopped as gunfire filled up the room tearing Satan to pieces. Teddy and Denny then stepped into the room. Denny reloaded and took the anti-tank round out of his gun." I think we got that fucker. Teddy:" yeah I think we honored Kyle meanwhile. **(Shut off song now or keep listening****idk****)**

Ponyville time: one am location town hall. Kyle was currently sleeping when he felt something land on the roof with him when he opened his eyes, Luna was standing in front of him." what are you doing here Princess Luna. Luna looked at him in shock and anger." HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHERE I CAN AND CAN NOT BE AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ME. Kyle just smiled at Luna." well to answer that question you should be in canterlot now and as to how I know you you're a princess shouldn't I know who a princess is. Luna's face suddenly turned red as she heard Kyle's point clearly until she thought of something else. " Wait how old are you and how did you get to ponyville my sister my sister cadence and I should be the only alicorns left. Kyle's smile left when he heard that" it is a long and painful story ill tell you later I need some time to think and then I'll come to canterlot to tell you. Luna frowned before nodding her head in agreement. " Are you sure you're okay. Kyle smiled again as he got up and stretched his wings." yeah I've come to peace with my thoughts,


	7. party games and investigations

**free to leave a comment or review I would like to know what some of you think also sorry for the short chapters each one is usually going to be one thousand words or more**

Kyle had gone back to the party, to find that rainbow dash had started a game of spin the bottle but, they all stopped when he entered the room Kyle" what are you all looking at me for do I have something on my face. Rainbow" now but we were all wondering if you were okay you were up there for hours. Pinkie pie jumped up with a slightly angry look." yeah and you didn't get to finish the party so you're staying down here and playing spin the bottle with us. Kyle's eyes suddenly narrowed and he stood up to his full height" and who's going to make me. Twilight stood up quickly and her horn glowed purple. Kyle laughed before sitting down in the circle making twilight narrow her eyes." what's so funny Kyle.

Kyle looked up at twilight with a friendly smile." well for one I was joking and two your power is only half as strong as mine. Twilights eyes widened and she sat down quickly as she realized just how strong Kyle was. "Ok well then, Kyle would you like to play spin the bottle. Kyle's smile got bigger as he nodded his head." ok I think I would like that let's play. Rainbow dash looked slightly scared at Kyle but gave him the bottle first." here you get first spin. Kyle grabbed the bottle with magic and spun it as hard as he could. It spun around and around and around until it started to slow down and landed on rainbow dash. Kyle grinned before looking at rainbow dash and asking her a question.

"So rainbow dash what do you choose a truth or a dare. Dash gave a determined look and said." I'm going to choose dare I'm not wimping out. Kyle's smile got bigger as he got the idea for a dare." oh really ok then here's the dare, you have to say the wonderbolts suck and you have to say in a truthful voice that twilight is cooler then you. Rainbows face turned bright red in rage." you can't make me do THAT! Kyle just smiled and nodded his head." of course I can it's a dare isn't it. Rainbow dash's face turned purple with rage before she let out a breath and slowly did Kyle's dare." the-wonderbolts-suck and twilight is-cooler than me. Kyle smiled as rainbow dash finished her dare." see what I meant by knowledge is power.

Dash glared as she picked up the bottle and spun it as fast as she could but, when it slowed it didn't land on Kyle like she wanted it landed on applejack instead. "Ok applejack truth or dare. Applejack thought it over a minute before picking what she wanted. "I'll take a dare. Rainbow dash grinned before grabbing a table and setting it up." I want you to hoof wrestle me. Applejack nodded and put her hoof to rainbow dash's and the, the contest began. Kyle and the others just sat and watched as both ponies went into a stalemate. Kyle though could not wait for them to finish and gave the bottle to twilight. "I believe it's your turn now twilight.

Twilight smiled at Kyle while hiding something behind her back and blushing." ok ill spin now. Twilight then grabbed the bottle with magic and seemed to be measuring how much force she was going to use before giving it a good spin with her eyes closed. Kyle smiled before bringing the pieces of paper twilight had and started to read the measurements calculating that the bottle would stop on him. Kyle laughed quietly to himself but none the less let the bottle slow and land on him. "Oh my, it looks like it landed on me well twilight I pick dare so what do you want me to do. Twilight blushed as she saw the notes she made were right in front of Kyle." uh well I dare you to kiss me. Kyle blinked for a second before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. Every other pony followed suit and did the same as Kyle even applejack and rainbow dash. Kyle then stuttered a second to make sure he heard twilight right." a-are y-you s-sure you want that as t-the d-d-dare. Twilight blushed even brighter at Kyle's stuttering but her dare stayed the same." yes this is what I want. Kyle nodded and then pushed his head down towards twilights and he kissed her but, twilight would not just sit there and do nothing instead she pushed back in the kiss surprising Kyle and the others but Kyle did not pull away until he ran out of breathe.

Kyle and twilight looked at each other after their kiss both of their cheeks red from lack of breathe and embarrassment. Kyle was the first one to speak and break the silence." well that's what a kiss feels like it was- well incredible. Twilights eyes widened as she realized Kyle had never kissed any one." are you serious Kyle I've never kissed any pony before and this was my first time um d-d-did I do well. Kyle smiled warmly at twilight" yes twilight you did well now does any pony else want to spin the bottle. The room remained silent and every pony in it seemed frozen. Kyle laughed evilly before rubbing his hoofs together

"This is a perfect time to prank them twi-twilight fell asleep great oh well more pranking for me. Kyle then grabbed a lot of pranking items and began the prank fest. Kyle drew a moustache on rainbows face, he put a pie on a slingshot trip wire in front of pinkie, and glued applejacks hoof to rainbows. Kyle laughed before finally putting a bucket of water over rarity's head and teleporting away leaving a note in his place. it took about five minutes for every pony in the room to snap back to normal but when they did they noticed all the pranks rainbow was the first to notice that they had all been pranked and was the first one to yell." hey who glued my hoof to applejacks its stuck! Rarity screamed as the bucket of water fell on her, fluttershy eeped and hid on the chandelier, applejack just laughed as she saw rainbows face, pinkie pie laughed as she fell into the pie, and twilights jaw hit the floor. Then all of the ponies looked around and noticed two things- one spike and Kyle were not there and two- one of them did it.

Twilight quickly called spike down the stairs to interrogate him." SPIKE did you prank us yesterday. Spike in response screamed as he was jolted awake and blinded by his covers. Spike proceeded to then fall down the stairs and land at twilights feet." what when could I have pranked you I was sleeping yesterday during that new ponies party where is he anyway? Twilight looked around for a minute looking for anything that might give Kyle's location away until she found a note on the floor." hey girls look I found a note. twilight then picked up the note with magic and began to read it." dear friends if you are reading this then I have pranked most of you, and if you're looking for me don't bother I need to do some errands around town and will be all over the place, the reason why if you're asking why, I didn't prank fluttershy and twilight was because fluttershy is to gentle for a prank and twilight was stunned by our kiss. p.s." this next part of the note is for spike so no ponies allowed.

twilight and fluttershy blushed, every other pony in the room groaned, and spike grabbed the note and began to read to himself." dear spike you might notice rarity is all wet I suggest you grab her some beauty supplies to help her remake her appearance she would be oh so grateful spike oh and before I forget when you're done reading this eat it. Spikes eyes widened as he realized why Kyle was telling him this. Spike grinned before stuffing the note in his mouth and running upstairs to get some beauty supplies. Twilight and the others looked confused as spike ran up the stairs but just sighed as he came down with makeup. Spike then went over to rarity and handed her the supplies." here you go rarity you can fix your hair and makeup with these. Rarity smiled gratefully before taking some of the supplies and fixing her hair." thank you spike I'll get you some gems later now tell us what did the note say. Spike looked uncertain for a second before answering truthfully." Kyle said to eat the note.

Twilights eyes narrowed as he said that." and why did he want you to eat the note. Spike blushed for a second before turning around his back facing twilight." he gave me some advice that none of you should know about. Twilight raised her brow but let the subject drop." well anyways lets go try to find Kyle girls. Twilight and the others then went out the door towards ponyville. Meanwhile edge of ponyville: Kyle had been hiding in the trees near everfree forest knowing that none of the girls would go in there after him. Kyle then perked his ears up as he heard noises nearby. The thing that was so close to Kyle and was making the noise was the cutie mark crusaders they were once again headed towards everfree to try and earn their cutie marks. Kyle looked down from his tree and saw them go inside the forest and only frowned as he jumped down from the tree. "Oh that's not good I better go after them to make sure they get home.

Kyle then followed them from a distance into the forest. After a few hours of trudging through the forest Kyle finally stopped when he saw the three go into a hut. Kyle sighed in relief before beginning to walk away until, Kyle heard a scream. He quickly ran towards the hut and looked inside to find it a mess with the three fillies crying in the corner. Kyle ran over to the girls and covered them with his wings. Kyle then smiled softly down at the girls before asking them a question. "Girls, girls what happened here. The three fillies looked at Kyle with tears in their eyes before beginning to cry. Kyle hugged them tighter and started to calm them down. "Girls it's okay your safe nothings happened. The three fillies started to calm down before answering Kyle.

"Something's happened to zecora and there's green blood on the floor. Kyle's eyes narrowed as he looked around the hut noticing the claw marks on the walls he glared before setting the fillies down. "Okay girls stay here I'm going to get zecora back. Kyle then spread his wings and left without looking behind him. Kyle searched the forest and followed a trail of blood until he reached a cave. Kyle's eyes went wide before looking around for anything out of place but found nothing but blood. "Looks like I'm going inside. Kyle then slowly walked inside the cave his horn illuminating the darkness. After a few feet in the cave were covered, Kyle finally found the source of the blood, it was a changeling and it currently was in the shape of zecora while the cocoon laid behind its back." why hello there zecora. The changelings ears perked up and it gave a fake smile before answering." oh hello there what do you want. Kyle smiled back and began to secretly charge up a spell. "Oh nothing I just followed a blood trail why are you here. The changelings ears went up in surprise and its eyes widened in worry." uh I was um following the blood trail. Kyle gave a dark laugh before slowly walking towards the changeling." yeah ha sure I know your lying changeling.

the changelings eyes widened one last time before Kyle let loose his spell destroying the changelings body." fool did you really think I would fall for that zecora talks in rhymes stupid changeling, suddenly a voice sounded out of nowhere. "Well that's just rude wouldn't you say brother. "Yes brother quite rude but can we kill this one I can take his form and you can have the zebra. After that sentence, Kyle lit up the cave with a flash of light showing two more changelings. Kyle smirked before laughing again. "You really think you can both beat me really, okay then one on one battle. The younger changeling stepped up with a grin" sounds good to me. Kyle grinned also before giving an answer." good you first.


	8. sacrafice

**I own no music or mlp but I do own Kyle and his universe oh he'll be a human again soon and if you think kyles overpowered hes not, yet.**

The younger changelings mouth dropped open as he got picked first he then went to say something, but was kicked in the face before he could sending him deeper into the cave. Kyle laughed before teleporting into the darkness of the cave hiding him from the changeling's sight. The changeling looked around in fear as all he could see in the caves was his brother at the entrance." brother do you see him anywhere. The changelings brother laughed before looking at his brother in disgust." really brother you got yourself into this now get yourself out, have you no honor. The changelings little brother looked at him desperately" but brother I need help! But the changeling pleaded in vain because as he whined like a baby Kyle had snuck up behind the changeling. Kyle then waited until the changeling bumped into him and then activated an invisibility spell, showing the wall instead of him. The changeling squealed before looking behind it to see nothing. The changeling then blushed, a bright green color coming onto his face." show yourself pony coward fight me like a stallion.

Kyle chuckled darkly before turning off his spell. He then began giving the changeling a chilling answer in a dark tone. "Very well insect. Kyle grinned, as the changeling only froze up as Kyle finished his sentence. The changeling began to shake then as Kyle just charged up a spell." you realize changeling that you're going to lose this fight right. The changeling eeped in response, making Kyle grin at his fear." good then I'll make it easy on you. Kyle then unleashed his spell on the changeling sending him tumbling out of the cave. Kyle and the changeling's brother laughed at the smaller weaker changeling. "You know changeling I am going to make it easy on you here's the deal, I'm not going to use magic any more no, and we'll use swords. The changeling looked at Kyle with confusion." but we don't have any swords.

Kyle smiled before opening his knapsack and pulling out two small swords." there now you do so come on, pick up the sword with magic and let's fight. The changeling looked at Kyle in fear before picking up a sword with magic and charging at Kyle. Kyle merely laughed and waited for the changeling to get near him before he finally brought his sword up, hard enough to break a dragon's skull making the changelings sword go flying while also, cutting off his wings. The changeling growled as he looked at Kyle with hatred for chopping off his wings. "You'll pay for that you miserable little pony. The changeling then quickly picked up its sword with magic and threw it at Kyle. Kyle just laughed and deflected the sword easy but what he did not see coming, was the changeling running behind the sword charge a magic blast in its horn. "Now die Alicorn.

The changeling then let its spell loose in Kyle's face causing and explosion and a cloud of smoke to rise. "Ha take that I win, I win, I WIN. The changeling was so happy from his apparent victory that he didn't see Kyle come ot1 of the smoke, a scratch on his face and his sword was covered with magic behind the changeling. "Not quite changeling. The changeling's eyes widened and before he could turn around Kyle stabbed him through the chest.

Kyle then grabbed the changeling's sword with magic, pulled out his sword, and put both to his neck execution style. The changeling began to cry as he figured out he had lost the battle and would die. Kyle's smile went away as the changeling began to cry." come on have some honor before you die bug. The changeling looked at Kyle with a pleading look before asking him a question." can I please go free I won't bother a pony again I promise. Kyle narrowed his eyes as the changeling gave him the question." why should I let you go. The changeling opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his brother." don't let him live he's trying to trick you just kill him. Kyle looked uncertain for a second, which was just enough time for the littler changeling to charge up a magic blast and fire it at Kyle." die you stupid pony. Kyle merely laughed and absorbed the magic into his swords making them glow green. Kyle then smiled as he brought the swords down in an x, cutting off the changelings head

Kyle then threw the blade to the changelings brother and got into a stance." well it looks like it's your turn changeling are you ready? The changeling looked at Kyle with evil glee before also getting into a stance." oh I'm ready you may have been able to beat razor but good luck beating me I'm the juggernaut of the hive. Kyle smirked before starting to slowly walk. "The juggernaut, so that's your name then I'll remember it when I carve it into a tombstone. Juggernaut didn't answer he just glared at Kyle and ran forward.

Meanwhile ponyville: twilight and the others had looked around until; they found hoof prints in the dirt. Twilight scanned the hoof prints to decide whether or not they were Kyle's. "Girls it is Kyle lets follow these tracks and see where they lead us. The girls then followed the tracks until they found a destroyed hut in the forest. The six ponies went inside the hut to find the cutie mark crusaders crying in a corner. Twilight and the other mares quickly rushed over to them and gave all three of the filly's hugs. Twilight then saw more tracks leading into the forest and asked the fillies a question. "Girls I know you're vulnerable now but what happened? The three fillies stopped crying long enough, to give an answer. "Something happened to zecora and Kyle went to investigate in the forest.

Twilight and the others gasped before getting ready to go. Twilight looked at the fillies with a comforting smile and then decided what to do with them. "Pinkie pie, fluttershy stay here and take these three back to the town. Fluttershy nodded before looking at twilight in alarm." wait what if it's an animal that did this maybe I can stop it. Twilight frowned at this and shook her head." no if Kyle went after it then whatever it was that did this is too dangerous for you to be here. Fluttershy hung her head sadly before accepting what twilight told her. "O-ok I-ill g-go back to ponyville. Twilight smiled appreciatively at fluttershy before nodding to rainbow and the others. "Ok let's go Kyle may be in danger.

Back to Kyle's fight, Kyle and juggernaut clashed swords again and again surprisingly, the juggernaut matched Kyle in strength and power and the fight was pretty much even the entire time. Kyle decided it was enough and tried to disarm juggernaut by aiming for his horn but, juggernaut saw it coming and, blocked Kyle's attack. Kyle smirked before flying into the air and getting into a stance." well juggernaut I have to admit you're good but let's see how you do in the air. Juggernaut laughed before flying in the air towards Kyle, his sword ready to impale Kyle. But, Kyle was ready and smacked juggernaut out of the air with the back of his wings sending juggernaut into the ground. Juggernaut growled before looking up at Kyle with a glare. "That was a dirty trick. Kyle just glared back and flared his wings, getting ready to dive towards juggernaut. "Says the succubus who feeds off of others love. Juggernaut roared before flying towards Kyle. Who in turn, flew towards juggernaut with his sword ready? Kyle and juggernaut collided swords and a massive shock wave occurred from the power of the strikes hitting each other sending a sonic blast through the forest. When the smoke cloud cleared juggernaut and Kyle were standing opposite of each other gasping in exhaustion.

Kyle once again made the first move and flew at juggernaut, juggernaut roared and flew in return both colliding swords, backing up, and then attacking again. This continues style of attack lasted until Kyle gained the advantage and broke juggernauts blade in two. Kyle then smacked juggernaut with his wing sending him to the edge of the cliff. Kyle was then going to finish him off with a blast of magic but, twilight and the remaining mane six came through the bush. Twilight then looked in horror at Kyle's scratched and cut up body. "Kyle what happened. Kyle looked away, but that was just what juggernaut needed and, put a magic blast through Kyle's back. The main six gasped as Kyle tried to make a sentence but only garbled talk and blood came out of his mouth. "R...run_ away_ me. Juggernaut laughed before grabbing Kyle and placing him on the edge of the cliff." looks like you've lost the fight pony. Twilight looked in rage at juggernaut as he went to finish Kyle off. "Hey! you leave him alone. Twilight then shot her own blast of magic at juggernaut. Juggernaut merely laughed before firing his own magic blast, both collided and almost instantly juggernauts blast began to push back twilights.

Kyle could only watch in anger as the juggernaut quickly began to beat twilight. Juggernaut meanwhile was enjoying this fight immensely." you know I've had fun fighting the Alicorn but I don't think anything will be better than killing you twilight sparkle. After juggernaut had said this, a little form jumped on his face and blocked his view. Juggernaut cussed before throwing Scootaloo at twilight. Twilight gasped and caught Scootaloo before she hit the ground. Juggernaut laughed before getting a magic blast ready. "You lose pony. Kyle after hearing these words began to rise up behind juggernaut." you _ will not _ touch HER! Kyle then shoved his wings forward as hard as he could and, impaled juggernaut through the back with them. Kyle then looked at twilight and the others." goodbye my friends. all of the mane six's eyes widened before twilight tried to run forward to stop Kyle but atlas, she was too late because, Kyle had already began to tilt and fall with the juggernaut. "Kyle no! Twilight and the others watched in horror as Kyle fell to his death with juggernaut.


	9. meeting celestia and derpy being human

When Kyle opened his eyes again, he found himself in a crater with juggernaut next to him. "Looks like I won changeling urrgh damn this hurts. Kyle's ears then flicked up as he heard voices coming towards him." girls I think he's this way. "Are you sure twilight we don't know he could have bounced off of the ground. "Don't say that rainbow scootaloos here and he saved her. Kyle gave a small smile of sadness knowing that his friends probably couldn't save him. That was until he thought he felt something jump and grab on to him.

When Kyle looked, he saw Scootaloo grabbing onto his chest and crying. Kyle gave a small laugh before trying to stand up but, the pain kept him from comforting the little filly. Seconds later Kyle heard more crying and when he looked up he saw four of the elements of harmony there crying at Kyle's condition. Kyle groaned before pushing himself to stand up even when, the pain filled his body. "Girls- do not- cry- it was- a necessary sacrifice. The four mares and the one filly looked up in surprise as they saw Kyle standing on his feet. Twilight was then quickly preparing a teleportation spell but Kyle put a wing on her shoulder stopping her from casting the spell. "No- twilight it's to- late for me- go back to ponyville- forget me.

Twilight looked up at Kyle in shock and sadness at his words. "But, Kyle I can't just let you die your my friend i-i-i can't let you die. Kyle smiled and then grimaced as the pain started to have an effect on him. "Twilight you must not see my death I do not want you to experience the feeling of losing something you can't bear to loose. Twilight narrowed her eyes at Kyle and then she hugged him so tight he spit blood out of his mouth. "O-o - ok Kyle I'll leave I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you. Kyle just shook his head before his eyes opened wide after he heard laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, you really think a simple impalement and a fall would kill me Kyle? Well now I kill that precious purple pony of yours. Kyle immediately brought his wings around twilight and held her close as a magic blast hit his wings causing smoke to fill the area.

Juggernaut laughed as he began to walk towards the other ponies." well I guess that was two birds with one stone but now it's time to destroy that pathetic little town you call ponyville. When the smoke cleared, a voice spoke out stopping juggernaut in his tracks and making him turn white with fear. "You will do no such thing juggernaut. When the juggernaut looked back, he saw Kyle still standing there his wings wrapped around twilight. When Kyle looked up, his eyes glowed gold and he began to walk towards juggernaut. Juggernaut looked in fear at Kyle before beginning to fire magic blasts at Kyle but, Kyle managed to deflect anything juggernaut shot at him. Kyle began to laugh as he got closer and closer. "Ha, ha, ha, what happened juggernaut you were talking all that good shit a minute ago and now you're whining like a filly pathetic. Juggernaut growled at these words and then tried to punch Kyle in the face.

But, Kyle saw it coming and caught the hoof before it could touch him. Kyle then smirked before beginning to charge up a spell. "Wrong move my insect friend. Kyle then let loose his magic completely destroying the changeling. The light then started to fade from Kyle and he fell to the ground in pain. Twilight screamed in fear and teleported them all back to ponyville.

When Kyle woke up once again he noticed he was in a hospital, he slowly sat up and quickly noticed two things, one the mane six and the cutie mark crusaders were in his room. And two was that Celestia was in the room looking at them all with a smile. Kyle did a mini bow in his bed and greeted Celestia. "Princess Celestia how good it is to finally meet you though I hoped it would be under better circumstances then my death bed. Celestia looked up in surprise at Kyle and smiled warmly at him." oh it is not trouble after all you did save my student. Kyle then looked at Celestia with a questioning look. "How did you find out about me? Celestia smiled again in amusement. " well I not only got a **very** descriptive note about you from twilight, my sister also told me a little about you, it seems some ponies like you Kyle. Kyle smiled at that but then frowned as he thought of something. "How long have I been here Celestia? Celestia looked at Kyle for a second before thinking of an answer." um you have been here for about two weeks. Kyle looked surprised for a minute before getting up and stretching his muscles.

Kyle then walked towards a surprised Celestia and asked her a question. "So Celestia can I leave the hospital. Celestia's mouth hung open as Kyle just smirked and walked out the door. "You know what never mind I'm just going to go send the girls to the library if their looking for me I'm going to be studying a certain spell. Celestia still stared dumbly as Kyle extended his wings and flew out of the hospital. Couple of hours later, the main six woke up to Kyle's empty hospital bed and Celestia still gazing into space. Twilight was the first one to freak out, immediately snapping Celestia out of her trance. "Princess** Celestia where did Kyle go, why isn't he in bed! Why isn't he in bed! **Celestia blinked after twilight yelled, then her eyes opened wide as she quickly teleported them to the library. Kyle meanwhile had completed his spell and now was standing on to legs in a cloud of yellow smoke. "Ah back to my old body and now I have wings awesome. And right after Kyle said these words, Celestia and the others dropped into the library in front of Kyle. Celestia was the first one to ask a question immediately sensing that the creature in front of her was Kyle.

"Kyle what did you do what are you. Kyle merely smirked as he looked at the mare's shocked expressions. "I merely reverted to my true body. Twilight looked at him in confusion your real body, so the other one was a fake? Kyle's smile died at this as it was replaced with a frown." unfortunately no it was not fake nor was the story I told you my world really is dying hell I'm supposed to be dead but I ended up here in an Alicorn body. Twilight and the others looked at Kyle in sadness and then, rainbow dash flew up to his faceplate and tried to look him in the eyes. "Okay then if you're not an Alicorn then what are you? Kyle merely laughed and held out his hand, grabbing rainbow with magic and holding her in front of her." to answer your question, I'm an archangel, a destroyer of evil. Kyle then waved his arms over the seven ponies and put a sleep spell on them. "Now sleep I have work to do and I can't have you freaking out and keeping me here until you trust me, you should already. Kyle then extended his wings and flew into the air.

Kyle flew around for a few minutes, before he heard a scream come from Cloudsdale. Kyle frowned before flying up into the air, catching the warm air currents, and going faster. When Kyle landed, he followed the noise of voices until he came to an alley; Kyle grimaced as he listened to what happened. _In the alley:_ three ponies were in the alley, one was derpy and the other two were just crooks. One pony walked toward derpy, a knife being held by magic coming with him. "Alright retard give us the mail bag and all your money and we might let you live. Derpy frowned and then backed away as the two ponies got closer and closer." no I won't give it up to you this is a royal package and ill guard it with my life. The second ponies laughed at derpys expression." hey crow bar looks like we might have to run from the scary little retarted Pegasus, you know what after this lets get her kid and sell her as a slave. Back outside the alley Kyle gripped his fists tightly and chi glowed in them. "I'm not going to sit by and let this happen.

Kyle then flew into the valley and landed in front of the thugs and leaned back against the wall." don't you know it's impolite to make fun of a lady. Crow bar turned around and began to walk towards Kyle. "And who are you to judge us creature. Kyle laughed before shooting a chi beam at the knife destroying it completely. "What I am of no concern what is your concern is that if you don't leave you won't live to see the sunrise tomorrow. Crow bar laughed before grabbing Kyle with magic. "Hey rift look at this tough guy how is he going to kill us when I have him captured. The two ponies laughed not watching Kyle put his fingers to his head and teleport. When the two ponies looked up they saw the bubble empty and, began to panic. Kyle meanwhile stood next to derpy with a chi blast in hand and a smile on his face. "Hey guys looking for someone. The two ponies turned around with shock in their eyes as a chi blast came spinning towards them.

After the smoke cleared Kyle walked over to the two ponies and grabbed them. "Hello miss are you okay I think these two are taken care of. Derpy looked at Kyle appreciatively and then smiled." its derpy sir thank you for saving me. Kyle smiled." it's no problem after all it's my job. Derpy then gave Kyle a questioning look." what's your name and what are you. Kyle answered immediately without hesitation. "The names Kyle and I'm the new protector of Equestria. Derpys eyes widened in shock as she then looked at the package. "This package is for you it's from the princesses. Kyle was also shocked by this news but none the less did not even look at the package until he threw the crooks into the ponyville jail. Kyle then opened his package and looked inside to find a golden sword and a badge that showed that Kyle was a friend of the royal family and a protector of the ponies.

Kyle then smiled with joy at derpy." well derpy thanks for keeping this package safe can you get home okay. Derpy shook her head yes but Kyle could tell it hurt her to fly. Kyle grabbed derpy with magic and flew towards her house. "I can tell your wing hurts derpy ill just drop you off at your house. Derpy looked thankfully at Kyle before nodding her head. In no time at all, Kyle had made it to derpys house and set her down. "There your back safe and sound just tell me if you ever need anything derpy. Derpy nodded her head, but then quickly stooped Kyle before he could leave. "Wait I have some pony I want you to meet. Kyle raised his eye brow inside of his helmet but sat outside and waited for derpy and the pony she wanted him to meet. Kyle didn't have to wait long as derpy came back out with a little filly behind her.

Derpy smiled nicely and gently pushed the filly towards Kyle. "Come on ditzy this is the pony I told you about. Ditzy looked at Kyle in confusion for a second until she jumped on his head. "But mom he doesn't look like a pony he's to cool looking to be a pony. Kyle chuckled before grabbing ditzy with magic and kept her suspended in the air, making her squeal in surprise. "Well ditzy I'm no pony but I am a human. Ditzy giggled when Kyle set her down and flew up into the air with a little buzz. Kyle laughed as ditzy buzzed in front of him and then spread out his wings." well I have to go now, I have other friends to check on see you two later. Ditzy nodded and then began to fly around, or buzz around as, Kyle then flapped his wings and took off into the air.


	10. the nightmare in both worlds

When Kyle got back to the library, he found that all of the ponies he put to sleep were awake. Kyle grinned before walking towards the door and knocking. A few minutes later, the door opened and twilight looked angrily at Kyle. "Where have you been? Kyle merely tilted his head in confusion before taking off his helmet and walking inside. "Well if you really must know I've been saving ponies all day long by the way did you enjoy your nap? Twilight glared at Kyle while he just began humming to himself. "Ok if you saved a pony that exactly did you save. Kyle grinned before looking at all of the ponies in the room. "Why I saved derpy of course. Celestia immediately went up to Kyle at the name of derpy. "What happened, is she okay, what about the package. Kyle laughed before putting his hands together and making the sword materialize as he spread them apart. "To answer your question princess yes she's fine, though the thugs who tried to mug her might have all of the bones in their bodies broken but hey that's what they get for causing chaos.

Kyle then smiled as the ponies all stared at him in awe. Celestia then glared at Kyle and her horn began to glow." why did you put us to sleep Kyle. Kyle just chuckled once and shook his head before answering." you and I both know you wouldn't have let me leave without first interrogating or healing me first but I can assure you that I'm healthy and friendly. Celestia blushed when she heard what Kyle had said but then suddenly, she glared at him again. "How can we believe you? Kyle lost his smirk and frowned while looking down." because what I told twilight before was true. Twilight and the mane six gasped before Kyle got up and walked towards the window. " or at least I think it is things went good when I left maybe I can open a window and check on them... hmm princess would you allow me to do this so I may at least have peace of mind before you do anything to me. Celestia frowned before nodding her head. "I do not know what sent you here but I will let you look at your world before I make my decision.

Kyle smiled before concentrating and projecting a window like image of his world, in Kyle's world, Kyle's team had finally cleaned up all of the demons bodies and was planning on what to do next. Sarge sat down with a sad expression." what do we do now the other countries are under attack and were stuck here alone. The rest of Kyle's team, were all around sarge except for Kris who was looking at the remains of the devils body. Kris spit in disgust before walking towards his father but then heard laughing in his head." ha-ha, haa you little whelp do you really think I'm dead. Kris's eyes widened as he recognized the devil so, he quickly pushed the rest of the team back to the front gate." go the devils not dead I think he's trying to-. But Kris did not to finish his sentence, as red fire surrounded his body transforming his armor and giving him strength beyond anything in Kyle's world. Kris then stepped towards Kyle's team, looking more like a demon then human.

Kris then opened his mouth and in a demonic voice mocked the sarge. " aw what's wrong daddy did I upset you by taking two of your sons away, or better yet are you ready to lose a third. Sarge glared at Kris immediately knowing he was possessed by Satan. "Satan you leave Carson out of this, Carson get the team and leave me and Satan have business. Carson looked shocked and stepped forward." but dad I can't just leave you here. Sarge growled and then snapped at Carson. "Damn** it boy don't make me pull rank on you now go!** Carson looked down before signaling to the rest of the team and leaving. Sarge sighed before slowly starting to walk towards Satan. Satan just smiled sadistically under his helmet and began to walk towards sarge. The sarge growled and then threw a punch at Satan but Satan merely caught it and twisted his arm, forcing the sarge to his knees. Satan then laughed a lifted his other fist back, a chi blast in it. "Well father I think this is the end for you. Satan then punched sarge in the face with a chi blast, it destroyed his helmet and knocked him to the ground.

Sarge coughed out blood as he stood up and glared at Satan. Sarge then got out his knife and quickly ran forward but, Satan also saw this coming and grabbed sarge by the throat. Satan laughed before charging a chi blast through his finger. "When you see Kyle tell him you failed. Satan then fired the chi blast through sarge's heart killing him instantly. back to Kyle and the others, they all stared at the image in front of them in shock and horror while, Kyle remained silent for a few minutes before, he screamed in rage and shot a chi blast at the window to destroy it but, instead of it destroying the window it went through it and hit Satan. Satan was pushed back into the wall by the blast and immediately looked at where the window was. "Kyle it's not possible Kyle's dead argh! Satan then shot a chi blast at the window but, before it could come through Kyle punched the window shattering it into a million pieces. Kyle then grabbed his helmet and flew out of the library leaving the seven ponies behind in confusion. Twilight was the first one to talk and break the silence. "Kyle- his family was just basically destroyed in front of him, he already thought they were dead but watching this now must have crushed him quick Celestia we have to find him. Celestia nodded but then frowned as a loud boom could be heard. "Twilight I think we might have a problem with that Kyle just made a sonic boom I don't think we'll be able to catch him.

At these words, rainbow dash quickly flew out the door while giving a reply. "Don't worry I got this. She then quickly flew after Kyle, beginning to do a sonic rainboom. Meanwhile back in Kyle's world, Satan was pondering what to do next. " so it appears Kyle's alive if he should figure out how to come back here he could defeat me hmm I need to think of a way to open a portal to that world all I need is an ally from that world someone powerful oh yes all I need to do is establish a contact with someone powerful. Back to Kyle and Rainbowdash, Kyle had made it to everfree forest, and had begun to fly past the trees making sure to weave past them so he could stay away from rainbow that was right behind him. Rainbow dash smirked and flew over the forest after him, Kyle saw this, and flew up into the air starting to go faster. Rainbow dash saw this, and immediately stopped knowing that she couldn't go as far up as Kyle was going. When Kyle looked back down, he saw that rainbow dash had stopped following him and smiled before starting to dive down, breaking the sound barrier twice and sending him super-fast into the sky. Rainbow dash gasped before heading back towards ponyville knowing she couldn't catch Kyle.

When Kyle landed, he found that he was in some kind of ruins of an old castle. Kyle sighed before going inside to investigate it. Open entering he heard a voice enter his head. "Let me control you, I can give you the power to go back to kill that creature, to beat him. Kyle to angry to think quickly allowed the voice permission to enter his body. The voice then began to laugh as a second voice joined it upon entry. "What I've gained a conscience it seems you have given me life mysterious voice so, I shall serve you without question. The first voice seemed to ponder what the dark version of Kyle said before nodding and asking him what he will be called. "You may call me crimson moon. The first voice laughed in evil joy before giving its own name. "You may call me nightmare moon. Crimson nodded before bowing. "What shall we do with Kyle mistress? Nightmare moon thought for a moment before giving an answer. "We have to wait for Kyle's anger to rise, so that our power can increase giving us the strength to crush my enemies. Crimson smiled before standing up. "Very well mistress. Back to Kyle, he had passed out in the ruins from the encounter, and had finally had begun to wake up. "Uhh my head what happened why am I here- oh yeah I remember now Satan.

Kyle got up and growled his anger quickly building again. Kyle then proceeded to leave the ruins and go back into the forest looking for anything to relive him of his anger. Luckily, he found it as he saw a dragon flying towards ponyville, fire ready in its mouth. Kyle growled again before taking off towards ponyville. Meanwhile, the seven ponies were trying to figure out what do with Kyle gone when spike ran into the library with a crazy look in his eyes and a pale face. Twilight and the other ponies quickly walked over to spike in concern. Twilight was the first to speak however snapping spike out of his shock. "Spike what's wrong. Spikes eye twitched for a minute before he just pointed to the window showing huge shadow covering ponyville. Celestia gasped immediately knowing what it was that spike saw. Celestia quickly ran outside and, quickly told all of the ponies to get inside with her canterlot voice. Twilight was going to follow her but stopped when a black dragon landed right in front of Celestia with a murderous grin on its face. "Why hello their Celestia how good it is to see you again. Celestia glared at the dragon before starting to charge up her magic through her horn. The dragon merely laughed before licking his finger and putting out the magic as if it was a candles flame. Celestia gasped but before she could do anything else, the dragon grabbed her with its tail and threw her into the air. The dragon then filled its mouth up with fire and hurled a fireball at Celestia causing her to go flying through a couple of pony houses. The dragon seeing no other ponies laughed and then took off into the sky heading towards the apple family's farm.

When applejack and the others ponies saw this they ran after the dragon leaving twilight behind to help Celestia. "Celestia, Celestia where are you, are you okay. It took a few minutes but twilight eventually found Celestia covered in soot and burns. "Oh my gosh, Celestia are you okay. Celestia groaned before sitting up." twilight, go help your friends that dragon is too powerful to defeat; they need someone to protect them. Twilight nodded but then quickly asked another question. "Should I try to find Kyle? Celestia smiled before patting twilight with her wing. "No if he truly is good he'll come to your aid, just go my sister shall be here shortly. Twilight reluctantly nodded and then quickly started to teleport to the apple family's farm. Kyle meanwhile had arrived just in time to see twilight teleport. "Oh no I'm too late damn it. Kyle quickly looked around, until he found Celestia under a pile of rubble. Kyle quickly picked her up and began to heal her. "Celestia wake up where is twilight and the others are they okay. Celestia weakly stood up and pointed towards the apple family's barn. "Go I'm too weak to stop scar. Kyle raised his eye brows in suspicion at Celestia but just quickly flew towards the barn. Meanwhile at the farm"

applejack and the other four elements of harmony made it in time to see the dragon land and destroy the barn sending the two ponies who were hiding in there flying. Scar laughed while the ponies ran around in front of him." ha, ha, you ponies are so weak ill crush you all like ants. The dragon then went to breathe fire on the ponies when an apple hit him in the eye. Scar roared and then looked down to see three fillies with apple buckets next to them. App; bloom then stepped up with an apple in her hoof. "Leave mah family alone. Scar laughed before glaring at applebloom. "Very well I'll eat you instead, now die! Scar then lunged forward but instead of eating applebloom his mouth hit a purple shield of magic. Scar backed away then grinned smugly at twilight." ah twilight sparkle I shall enjoy killing you, scar then began to gather fire into his mouth, as twilight quickly moved the cutie mark crusaders away from her. Scar seeing twilights shield down, blew his fire but, something appeared in front of twilight and fired its own blast causing an explosion which sent all of the ponies into the dirt. When the smoke cleared, Kyle and scar stood there giving each other a glare. Scar then smiled and began to laugh. "So you are the one my mistress seeks to control interesting your power has the potential to be stronger then anything alive, even stronger then discord. Kyle looked suspiciously at scar before starting to walk towards him." look I don't give a rat's ass who you serve and I don't care why you know about me but, when you mess with these ponies especially twilight then I'm going to murder you. Scar frowned at these words and backed away a little from Kyle but then, scar ran forward and tried to crush Kyle with his fist but, Kyle caught the fist and began to twist it, hard. Scar roared again before bringing his other fist down to smash Kyle but Kyle saw this coming and did a backflip onto his other arm. Kyle then began to run up scars arm but, scar would not let Kyle hurt him easy and blew fire onto his arm. Kyle laughed darkly before jumping, spinning, and kicking scar in the mouth sending him to the ground. Kyle then picked scar up by his tail and smashed him into the ground and then, Kyle threw scar into the air and flew after him.

Kyle began to punch scar in the air, and kept doing this until they both crashed into the ground. When the smoke cleared, Kyle and scar were seen staring each other down once again. Kyle then put a chi blast in his finger and pointed it at scar. "You should be ashamed of yourself do you enjoy attacking innocents, and children. Scar laughed at Kyle's speech before spitting. "Ha do you really think I care ii serve only one and she will bring eternal night and you, and those precious ponies of yours shall die. Kyle then began to laugh and scar raised a brow at him. "What are you laughing at? Kyle said nothing but, his chi blast got bigger as he started to get closer. Scar snarled before breathing fire at Kyle when he got close but, Kyle merely slapped them away and fired his chi blast through scars heart. Kyle laughed as scar gurgled and fell over. "You're a fool scar your mistress shall never rule. Scar merely laughed as he let out his last breathe and died. Meanwhile inside of Kyle's mind" nightmare moon had cringed slightly at scars death but then quickly shook it off. Concerned crimson moon quickly went over to her. "Mistress are you okay. Nightmare moon scowled but it didn't last long as it faded into a small smile. "Yes crimson I'm ok thank you for concern. Crimson stood up and then paced around." what shall we do now mistress with your pet dead. Nightmare moon grinned before she began to laugh. "Very simple Celestia will keep Kyle in ponyville to protect twilight and on nightmare night you shall take control of Kyle's body and free me. Crimson bowed and then stood up." very well mistress. Back outside with Kyle.

Kyle had helped heal and rebuild any damage scar had caused. When all of the damage had been fixed and his friends were safe Kyle found twilight and the others in the library. Twilight looked up at Kyle with a smile before, her expression turned serious. "Kyle come in we need to talk.


	11. explaining and hunting

Kyle and the main six cleaned up the mess scar made, and then went back towards the library to gather themselves together. Kyle was the first one to get back and, began to clean his armor and five minutes later, the main six and the princesses entered the room. "Ah girls so nice to see you again, you said you wanted to talk. The eight ponies nodded in approval and then they all sat in a circle around Kyle. "So girls what do you want to know, and who's going to ask a question first. Celestia raised her hoof first and so, Kyle pointed to her first. "Okay Celestia you raised your hoof first what's the question. Celestia quickly answered knowing exactly what she wanted to ask. "Where were you at when scar attacked? Kyle laughed and rubbed his head in embarrassment." I can't really remember I think I was near some ruins. Celestia's eyes widened and then she asked Kyle another question. "Did you see any black smoke there? Kyle grabbed his head as his head began to hurt. "I can't remember urrgh ok I have a question for you why do you want to know if there was black smoke there. Celestia looked away from Kyle and didn't answer his question. Kyle frowned and then answered his own question. "Its nightmare moon isn't it. Kyle's answer was followed by all of the ponies in the room gasping twilight however looked at Celestia in confusion." Celestia how is this possible the elements should have destroyed her. Kyle laughed for a couple of minutes. "Really twilight I would have thought you figured out what the elements really do, they weren't made to destroy they were made to just merely block out evil until it rebuilds its strength and resurfaces.

Rainbow glared at Kyle after this sentence." how do you know what the elements do. Kyle laughed again which caused rainbow to try and punch him but applejack held her back." now hold on rainbow you know you can't hurt him. Rainbow growled but she settled down and sat back on the ground. Kyle shook his head before beginning to talk again. "I know of many things of this world but right now that's not important right now we need to get some answers. Twilight shook her head before nudging Kyle. "Hey do you think the villain in your world could be behind that dragon attack. Kyle said nothing but blood began to come out of his clenched fist. But before anyone else could talk, Celestia interrupted. "No he couldn't be behind it scar was nightmare moons pet she could be the only to bring him back. Kyle smiled darkly before talking." and who you think gave her the power to do that. Celestia looked at Kyle in shock. "How could he even do that? Kyle smirked before looking down sadly. "I opened a window to my world what's to say he can't do the same I may have brought doom to this place. Applejack at these words disagreed with what Kyle said. "No you're a hero ya didn't do anything wrong. Pinkie pie nodded in agreement." yeah you're going to save us all. Kyle looked down sadly before walking towards the window. Kyle looked out the window and stared at the night sky." you have no idea what you're dealing with I can only hope that nightmare has found some other source of power but, right now that doesn't matter what matters is what we're going to do now.

Luna looked curiously at Kyle." what can we do what should we do we have no experience with demons. Kyle sighed before getting out his guns and loading them. "Keep me in ponyville ill guard the elements and their holders with my life. Celestia thought over what Kyle said for a few minutes before giving an answer," if you are to stay here instead of going back to your world then very well you may protect the elements. Kyle tilted his head at Celestia and then asked a question. "What do you mean if I chose to stay here why would I go back. Celestia and the others gasped in shock. "Why do you say that your friends and family are-? But, Celestia was not able to finish her sentence, as Kyle did. " are dead, you saw what happened if satins alive then he's opened the other gates and let out all of the demons my world is doomed and I no longer have anything but my guns, my armor, and all of you. Kyle then punched the library door and walked away, leaving a hole in the door as he left." I'm going out to think I'll be back later. Kyle then walked the streets of ponyville for a while before he heard a scream. Kyle listened until he heard the sound of laughing. Kyle growled before he started to walk in the direction he heard it. after a while of walking he felt he was being watched and when he looked around he saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at him Kyle narrowed his eyes and look closely and

He quickly figured out what was looking at him. "Ruby is that you. The creature in the bush squeaked and then disappeared into the forest leaving behind a bow. Kyle narrowed his eyes at the bow and then quickly recognized it. Kyle cursed under his breath and followed what he presumed to be ruby. It did not take long for Kyle to lose track of ruby. He traveled farther into everfree forest going deeper and deeper until he couldn't tell where he was. " damn it where the hell am I, I hope applebloom is safe if what I saw was ruby then that means the blood hooves are real. Kyle suddenly stopped as he heard a noise behind him. When Kyle turned around, he saw red eyes behind him. Kyle groaned before raising his guns and shouting out a warning. "Alright blood hoove leave now or die. There was a growling noise and then the blood hoove stepped from the bushes. "But I only want to make you a friend. Kyle growled in response and then cocked his gun. "I don't give a fuck what you want me to be just leave. The blood hoove laughed before starting to walk towards Kyle. "And what can you do to me creature. Kyle smirked before powering his guns up with his chi. "I can do this. Kyle then fired his double p99 pistols and they shot out double super powered rounds of chi causing a massive explosion, and a flash of light. Meanwhile back at the library

The two princesses and the main six were talking about what happened. Twilight spoke first as she repaired her door. "Do you think we should apologize to Kyle girls I mean what we said did upset him. Celestia coughed and then shook her head no." no twilight I am the only one that needs to apologize. Rarity and applejack looked surprised at this, pinkie just looked sad, and rainbow dash laughed and then spit on the ground in disgust. "Why do you have to apologize he overreacted. Celestia glared at rainbow dash quickly shutting her up." no he didn't overreact his family is close to being destroyed and that's something we have in common, now let's go find-, fluttershy what's wrong what are you looking at. during this whole conversation fluttershy was looking out the window when, an explosion was heard and a mushroom cloud of light rose into the sky as, the windows broke from the shock wave knocking all of the ponies to the ground. Celestia and Luna were the first ones to nod and fly out the door with the rest of the main six following behind them. Twilight managed to get under the princesses and asked Celestia a question. "Do you know what that was Celestia. Celestia looked back at twilight and then she shook her head in a confused gesture. "I don't know twilight it could be Kyle or it could be Kyle's brother either way be ready for anything. Meanwhile in the smoking remains of a crater Kyle grimaced and wiped a piece of the blood hoove he just destroyed off of him. "Damn it that's nasty hmm where could applebloom be? But before Kyle could start looking again, he heard more laughter.

"Laughter, what did applebloom just get scared or was she stolen, in any case I better find out. After waiting for a couple of minutes two shapes burst through the bushes and ran into him. Kyle did a flip and knocked the two things off of him and then pointed his guns at them but, quickly stopped as he saw that the two things that ran into him were ruby and applebloom. "Applebloom what are you and ruby doing it's not safe here. Hearing Kyle's voice, both applebloom and ruby looked up at him and then, jumped back in fear. Applebloom stood behind ruby while ruby looked at Kyle and then behind her. Kyle raised his eye brow at this before setting his guns down and slowly walking towards the two ponies. Kyle kneeled down took off his helmet and looked applebloom in the eyes." do these eyes look familiar to you? Apple bloom looked up into Kyle's eyes and gasped as she saw his yellow irises. "Kyle is that really you? What are you anyways Kyle opened his mouth to answer but stopped as he heard a roar. Kyle raised his eyebrow and then picked up his guns." applebloom what are you running from? Appleblooms eyes widened and then she and ruby got behind Kyle. "Uh well the first time ruby scared me but the second time it was a pack of manticores. Kyle's eyes widened and then, he quickly checked his gun to see how much ammo he had left but, then cursed as he found his gun empty. "Damn it I need to get back to the library to grab my stash but, there's no time ruby applebloom stay behind me.

Kyle then pushed the two ponies behind him as, the bushes began to shake and four manticores burst from them. Kyle roared and then ran towards the charging manticores. When Kyle had reached full speed, he jumped into the air and let chi build up in his hands as the manticores got closer. When the chi has gotten to full power, Kyle had pushed his arms forward and let two of the manticores crash head on into the blasts destroying their heads while the other two crashed into Kyle sending them all in separate directions. Kyle quickly got up and got into a fighting stance as the two manticores circled him. Kyle began to growl as, one of the manticores started to go back into the bushes distracting Kyle from the other manticore who, charged towards Kyle when he wasn't looking. The manticore crashed into Kyle sending them both tumbling into the dirt. Kyle at the end of the tumble was forced to the ground by the manticore who tried to stab Kyle with its tail but, Kyle rolled away and blasted the tail off of the manticore sending it away from him. Kyle then got up and began to walk towards the manticore but, the other manticore was still there and jumped at Kyle. Kyle grinned, before he brought his fists back and got into a stance to absorb the manticores blow.

Kyle's plan worked perfectly and, his fists caught the manticore as it tried to pounce on him, Kyle kicked the manticores legs out from under it. Kyle then punched the manticore sending it out of the forest. The other manticore, jumped at Kyle in rage as it saw its brother get beaten. Kyle smirked and kicked the manticore away in the same direction as its brother. Kyle then went to check on applebloom and ruby to make sure they were okay but, he heard a scream and quickly flew into the air to check what it was. Kyle quickly flew down and put applebloom onto ruby. " ruby applebloom get out of here quickly the manticores aren't done yet and their attacking other ponies I have to go help so ruby, get applebloom to a safe area okay. Ruby nodded and then turned around to ask Kyle a question. "You and applebloom will see me again right? Kyle smiled and then nodded in agreement. " yeah I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot now something is messing with the balance of Equestria and I don't think it's just nightmare moon, I'll have to look after all of my friends. Ruby smiled in appreciation and then, took applebloom out of the forest while Kyle flew in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, the manticores that Kyle had thrown had landed in front of the princesses and the main six and, were extremely pissed off. the manticores didn't even bother to look as they jumped at the ponies in rage but, the princesses, rarity put all of their magic into a shield holding back the manticores for now, but the shield began to crack from the force of both of the manticores and twilight cried out in pain as a piece of the shield gave away and a paw scratched her.

but the attack didn't last long as a sword flew the air and impaled one of the manticores to the shield destroying it while, something landed behind the other one. The second manticore seeing its brother dead turned around to face the threat but, as soon as it did it frowned as it saw Kyle. "You know you should stand down right. The manticore nodded and Kyle lowered his hand. "Then go don't make me kill you get out of here now. The manticore nodded and then trudged away leaving Kyle behind with his friends. "Are you all okay? All of the ponies but twilight nodded yes and Kyle went over to her. "Here let me look at that cut. Twilight whimpered but let Kyle look at the cut any ways. "It's not bad but it looks like it hurts here hold still. Kyle waited until twilight did what he told her to do, before holding his hand over the wound and letting his chi flow into it making it retract and close. "Hey that feels better thanks Kyle. Kyle smiled but then quickly got up. "Come on ill explained what happened after we get a good night's sleep. With that, Kyle and the others head back to ponyville for a rest.


	12. nightmare, blackmail,meeting

When Kyle and the other ponies had gotten back to the library they found applebloom asleep inside. Kyle smiled before silently thanking ruby in his head. "Good appleblooms safe now we can get some sleep. Applejack looked at Kyle in confusion." what do ya mean she's safe where was she. Kyle grimaced before looking the other way." she was in everfree and I heard a scream so I went into the forest to see four manticores chasing applebloom and a friend she was with. Applejacks eyes widened and then she glared at applebloom. "Oh she's going to a get it now not only did she put her friend and herself in danger she put you in danger as well Kyle I'm gonna-. Kyle quickly shushed applejack and then turned to her." do nothing tonight its late we should all get some sleep what shall the sleeping arrangements be. Twilight the other main six exchanged looks of glee as they thought of a sleepover. "We could have a sleep over. Kyle watched as the ponies quickly set up where they were going to sleep and then looked at Celestia and Luna." what about you princesses what are you going to do? The princesses talked to each other for a moment before Celestia stepped forward and explained what they were doing. "Luna and I shall go back to the castle we need to prepare your welcoming ceremony tomorrow. Kyle raised his eyebrow at this but let it drop.

"Very well I shall see you in the morning by the way has anything strange gone on in ponyville? Celestia's eyes widened in surprise at the question and then whispered an answer to him. "Yes there have been weird noises and blood red eyes seen in the forest why? Kyle didn't answer right away he just cursed under his breath. " never mind I saw red eyes early ill investigate it after tomorrow and also where's spike at I haven't seen him in a while. Celestia nodded but then put on a confused expression as she tried to think of where spike was last seen. "Twilight do you know where spike is? At the mention of her name, twilight stopped setting up her sleeping bag and thought for a moment" no I haven't seen him all day where could he be. Kyle smirked before thinking of an answer and beginning to laugh. "The cutie mark crusaders probably took him and were using him as substitutes for applebloom we can get him back tomorrow good night princesses. The princesses told Kyle and the main six good night and then teleported back to canterlot.

Kyle sighed before taking off his helmet and armor and, setting it next to him before, laying on the floor out of the sight of his friends as they talked. When Kyle went to sleep, he quickly began to have night mares. "Kyle's nightmare: Kyle was standing in the ashes of what he called ponyville, with his dead friends and family around him then, as laughing was heard Satan walked into view and looked directly at him." I don't know how you survived my first attack but when I find you I'm going to kill all of your friends destroy that world, let you feel the pain then I will kill you. Kyle looked down at his hands, noticing they were covered with blood Kyle cried out in rage and jumped at Satan, knocking him to the ground. Kyle then, began to punch Satan over and over until; Satan caught his fist and threw him off. "You're a fool Kyle you failed your first world you will fail this one as well. Kyle growled before grabbing some dirt in his hands. "We'll see about that. Kyle then quickly turned around and threw the dirt in Satan's eyes making him thrash around in pain as, Kyle got up. Kyle grinned before running forward and kneeing Satan in the chest while, kicking him in the face sending him away from Kyle. As Satan got up he wiped some blood off of his mouth and looked angrily at Kyle. "Ha I'm going to make you hurt for that. Kyle grinned and then made a come and get it hand gesture. In response, Satan roared at Kyle and charged towards him. Kyle brought his fists up to his face, as the devil swung towards him blocking every attack Satan threw at him. Seeing this, Satan jumped at Kyle kicked his arms, spun in the air, and shot a chi blast at Kyle. Kyle though saw this coming and dropped to the ground and put his legs under Satan's body.

Kyle then proceeded to push his legs forward; sending Satan into the sky and flipping Kyle back up just in time, to head but Satan and, send him flying away from Kyle. Satan coughed up blood as he got up from the crater his body made but, he began to laugh as he looked at Kyle." you've gotten stronger but physical strength isn't enough to beat me and now you shall **die!** Satan then began to charge up a chi blast while, Kyle did the same." I'll fight till I die Satan. Kyle then launched his charged up chi blast at Satan, Satan laughed before launching his chi blast at Kyle's. The two blasts collided and light flashed all around as Satan's blast began to push back Kyle's. And just as the blast was about to overwhelm and kill Kyle was woken up by water splashing on him. "Agh what ah I'm back oh did I wake you girls up. The main six hearing Kyle talk in his sleep became concerned and splashed a bucket of water on him to wake him up. twilight was the first one to try and question Kyle but, Kyle just shook off their questions and told them to go back to sleep. Kyle then waited until he was sure they were all asleep before he went outside and began to train. After a few hours of training, Kyle came back inside with his shirt off and began to make himself breakfast. After he ate breakfast, Kyle cleaned his dishes and began to make eggs for the others. After the eggs were steaming hot Kyle got some glasses and looked into the fridge for something to drink. "Hmm they should be fine with just water. Kyle then went to the sink filled the glasses and then set the table. "I better go pick up spike wouldn't want twilight to worry about him. Kyle then put his fingers to his forehead and turned into an Alicorn. "No pony should freak out when they see me now. Kyle then quietly walked out of the library and shut the door behind him. Kyle quickly flew to the cutie mark crusaders tree house and found that, spike and the other two crusaders were sleeping and, spike was wearing a dress and make up. Kyle snickered before summoning a camera and taking a picture. "This will come in handy later but for now. Kyle picked up spike and washed him off before flying back to the library and taking him back to his bed.

When Kyle came back down the stairs he saw twilight having a nightmare and decided to check on her. "I wonder what she's dreaming about, maybe I should check on her. Kyle then went over to twilight's body and placed his fingers on twilights head. "Well here goes nothing. Kyle then teleported his consciousness into twilights head and entered her dream. Twilights dream" Kyle noticed, that twilights dream was similar to his but, and nightmare moon was in twilights dream standing over the dead bodies of her friends and Kyle. Kyle gasped but then dove into cover as nightmare moon looked up at twilight and grinned. "I'm going to kill all of your friends and then I'm going to kill your precious teacher and the night shall be eternal once again. Kyle growled and then began to gather up his emotions as he slowly walked towards nightmare moon and, when he was behind her he was at full power. Kyle then began to channel the power into his right hoof as he tapped nightmare moon on the shoulder with his wing. Nightmare moon turned around and as soon as she did Kyle brought his fist forward and sent nightmare moon flying with a bang and a flash of light. "Stay away from her! Nightmare moon got up with a snarl and fired a magic blast at Kyle. "Bagh your nothing but another dream created by twilight ill crush you easily. Kyle laughed and deflected nightmare moons blast. "Ha, I am no dream nightmare moon now I suggest you leave before I destroy you for good.

Kyle then turned around and gently grabbed twilight with his hoofs and turned her around to face him." twilight you need to wake up now do you hear me; you need to wake up now its ok wake up. After Kyle said this, twilight and Kyle immediately woke up. "Are you okay twilight. Twilight didn't answer she just jumped at Kyle and hugged him. Kyle stood there stunned for a moment before he hugged back and after a few minutes, Kyle set her down and transformed back into his human form. Kyle then quickly got his armor back on and walked towards the kitchen and sat twilight down at the table. "Here I made you and the others breakfast and I brought spike back I'm going to fly to canterlot and meet the princesses for my meeting so I'll see you later. Kyle then began to walk to walk towards the door but before he left he heard twilight call for him. "Kyle wait, thank you for helping me. Kyle didn't look behind him but as he spread his wings and got ready to fly he said one word." anytime twilight. Kyle then launched himself into the air and flew towards canterlot.

When Kyle landed in canterlot, he was immediately surrounded by guards. "Halt creature don't step any closer. Kyle smirked as the guards pointed their weapons at him but then began to walk forward. "I believe I have a meeting with the princesses so if you would kindly let me pass. The guards eyes widened but they did not move aside. "Then you'll have to wait here for her. Kyle nodded his head in agreement." hmm yeah ok I'll do that but first. Kyle then quickly extended his hands and took out the guards pressure points, knocking them out. Kyle then smirked and began to walk towards the throne room. After a few minutes, Kyle had made to the throne room door but guarding it were a dozen guards. "You shall not pass us. Kyle merely laughed and formed a chi blast in his hand. Meanwhile inside the throne room Celestia and Luna were enjoying a morning cup of tea. "Luna when do you think Kyle will get here. Luna took a sip of her tea and then thought for a moment. "I don't know sister but do you think the guards will let him pass. Celestia opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted as the throne room doors exploded and guards were blasted into the room. Kyle then walked into the throne room with a smirk on his face. "Hello Celestia, hi Luna when are we leaving. Celestia laughed as Kyle walked in and then quickly sent a scroll to twilight. "We can go now do you want to ride in a carriage or fly back. Kyle thought about it but chose the first option. "I'll fly besides I want to make an entrance. Celestia and Luna acknowledged what Kyle said and then made way towards the royal carriage as Kyle began to run towards the balcony of the palace.

Meanwhile in ponyville a crowd of ponies had gathered in the center of the town and the main six were in the middle of the crowd. Twilight however, was up on the stage with a set of note cards so she could be ready to introduce Kyle. "Hmm what's that falling from canterlot it looks bright? Twilights eyes then widened as it began to get brighter and brighter until, it was practically on fire. Twilight then jumped in fright as, the flaming object landed right on the stage next to her making the crowd of ponies gasp. As the flames burned twilights note cards, and eventually die, a glowing red creature stood up and leaned against the wall and then, as the glow faded it turned out that it was Kyle who landed. After seeing the shocked looks of the ponies, Kyle began to laugh and then, stopped as Celestia and Luna landed in front of him. " hello citizens of ponyville we called you here today to meet our newest hero Kyle please treat him as you would any other pony as he will now be a resident here, so does any pony have any questions for Kyle? As soon as Celestia said this, a dozen hoofs rose into the air. Kyle looked around the crowd and then pointed to a blue hoof he saw in the air. "Yes you what is your question. The pony looked at Kyle for a second, before quickly giving her question. "Why are you staying here now?

Kyle frowned under his helmet as, the pony said the question but nonetheless Kyle reached into his back pocket and pulled out a holo recorder. "This shall explain what happened to me and why I am here. The holo recorder then began to play and depict the events of Armageddon from the beginning to Satan's possession of Kris. After the recording was done, it froze on the image of Satan in Kris's body. Enraged by this, Kyle shot a chi blast at the hologram destroying it and, sending the holo recorder back into his own hand. Kyle then sat down and waited, for the ponies to stop crying before picking another pony that had a question. "What is your question pony? The pony cried for a minute, before answering." -w-w-what are you going to do here now. Kyle thought about this for a moment and rubbed his chin. "Hmm that is a good question; I am good at many skills so, if any of you need anything from me check in with twilight and I'll come to aid you. Kyle listened to the murmurs of acceptance before, a pony's hand quickly went up, and Kyle looked at the pony in confusion but allowed the pony to speak. "What if that monster follows you through? Kyle clenched his fists at this but didn't do anything out of anger instead he just answered the pony's question.

"Then I'll do what must be done to stop my brother I lost one home already I **shall not lose another!** The ponies in the crowd looked stunned at Kyle but then began to clap and cheer as Kyle stepped down from the microphone. Twilight then turned to Kyle as Celestia finished up the meeting. "Hey you burned my note cards it took me forever to write those. Kyle grinned under his helmet and then gently punched twilights shoulder. "Come on twilight those ponies don't like speeches anyway none of them are as smart as you or me. Twilight blushed at the compliment and then scowled at Kyle. "Don't think that compliment gets you out of trouble now, I'm going to force you to help me clean the library. Kyle groaned in mock pain and then slowly made his way back towards the library with twilight.


	13. training spike, Satan's fruition

When Kyle and twilight had gotten back to the library, twilight stuck to her promise and made him clean the library. "There twilight I'm done so now I need to find something to do. Twilight came out from the kitchen with a look of surprise on her face. You're done already? Well, I have something else for you to do anyway while I go shopping with the girls. Kyle groaned under his breath and hoped she wouldn't drag him with her he, hated shopping. "What do you need me to do twilight? Twilight smiled before starting to walk towards the door. "I need you to watch spike for a little bit okay? Kyle sighed in relive and then smiled back. "Yeah twilight that will be fine I'll see you later. Kyle then waved goodbye, as twilight went out the door. With twilight gone, Kyle decided to find spike and so, went upstairs to get him but, Kyle found spike watching rarity through a pair of binoculars. Kyle chuckled under his breath and then said to spike." enjoying the view spike? At the sound of Kyle's voice, spike yelped and jumped onto the ceiling. Kyle laughed some more as, spike glared at him from the chandelier. "Nice impression of fluttershy spike you gonna come down soon. Spike growled in anger and then climbed down from the chandelier. "Haven't you heard of knocking? Kyle grinned as spike stared at him angrily.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare spike? Spikes eyes widened and then he quickly blushed." I wasn't staring I was admiring. Kyle smiled knowingly and then patted spike on the shoulder. "Hey its okay spike I'm not too good in the girls department myself but with my help I'm sure we can get you and rarity on a date. Spikes eyes lit up with joy as Kyle said this. "Really Kyle you could do that? Kyle nodded his head but quickly added something else. "Spike the girls haven't told you yet but, there might be some trouble soon so I want to train you in combat as well but for now, we can stick with girls. Spike nodded his head and then waited for Kyle to say something. "Okay spike you've already done step one so I have my work cut out for me so we can start on step two. Spike tilted his head in confusion. "What's step one and, what's the next step. Kyle smiled at spikes interest and patted him on the head. "Step one is maintains good relationship stuff like; being nice, compliments, and gifts. Step two is helping out more. Going with said pony on adventures or dances, protecting said pony, and being polite. Spike tilted his head in disbelief. "That's it can't be that easy. Kyle smiled at spikes overconfidence before shaking his head. "No it's not that easy you have more steps to master but first I must see you do step two but, for now we can skip that and get to combat training. Spike gulped at the thought of being trained by Kyle but then Kyle put an arm on spikes shoulder to comfort him. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you.

Kyle then grabbed spike and teleported outside to begin their training. "Okay spike to start off I want to see your fire, show me how strong it is. Spike nodded his head and then, breathed in air before, breathing it out and letting out a small flame. Kyle watched this and nodded at spike. " that's a good enough start but, you need to get better so I want to practice on that later but, for now we need to work on your melee combat so, I want you to hit me. Spike tilted his head in confusion, while Kyle took off the top of his armor. "Wait what? Kyle glared as spike didn't do what he was told. "I said hit me! spike flinched at the anger in Kyle's voice and then, punched Kyle in the gut as hard as he could but, spikes hit didn't make it, as Kyle deflected it and kicked spike to the ground. "Hey you didn't say you would hit back. Kyle grinned at spike and then helped him up. "Spike lesson one of fighting expect the unexpected and be aware of everything. Spike nodded and then, tripped Kyle with his tail. Kyle sat stunned on the ground for a moment before getting up and laughing. "Ha you learn quick spike well then let me teach you some moves. Kyle then got into a stance and nodded at spike to do the same. "Okay now spike this move is punch, punch, and then jump kick. Spike nodded and did the move as Kyle told him.

"Good job spike you're a good student. Spike beamed at Kyle's complement but then stopped as Kyle coughed. Good job spike but were only on the first move it gets harder from here. Spike groaned in annoyance and, that caused Kyle to flick him on the head. "Patience spike do not get frustrated you cannot complete a move with frustration just as, a stream cannot flow when blocked. Spike grumbled but nodded at Kyle's words. "But wait haven't you become frustrated in your fights Kyle? Kyle turned away from spike and looked down. " yes spike I have but, that doesn't matter what matters is whether or not you let it control you because, anger can make you do stupid evil things, it will make you hurt your friends and loved ones so, be careful spike. Spike bowed his head and then Kyle started the next step.

"Okay now I want you to do the same thing you just did but I want you to swing your tail and land after you kick. Spikes jaw dropped in disbelieve as he heard what Kyle wanted to do. "What I can't do that. Kyle sighed and then kneeled down to spikes level. "At least try spike you don't know what you're capable of yet you're still a young but with my help you'll have the same power as twilight maybe even stronger. Spikes eyes got big and he started to day dream but then stopped when he heard Kyle snicker. "Alright Kyle I'll try it. Spike then did the same as before but, when he tried to swing his tail, he hit the ground instead of completing the move. "Good try spike try again. Spike tried again and again but could not get the move right and an hour later, spike gave up in frustration. "Agh I can't do it. Kyle glared under his helmet and then gave spike a new order. "Alright then hit me. Spike looked at Kyle in rage and ran forward with his fist ready.

Kyle grinned under his helmet and grabbed spikes fist before it could touch him. "You'll have to do better than that spike. Hearing this, spikes eyes turned blood red and he quickly began to attack Kyle again and again but Kyle caught every attack spike threw at him. key eventually got bored of deflected spies attacks and, decided to strike back, surprising spike enough to let Kyle kick spike hard into a tree. Kyle then began to walk away from spike and headed for the library door. "I think you've had enough for today spike. Spike growled at this and then jumped at Kyle again, making a fist go into Kyle's back. Spike then pushed Kyle with his foot and kicked himself off of Kyle. Spike then spun around in the air and, as he was about to hit Kyle, Kyle grabbed spikes tail and smashed him into the door. Kyle then sat down next to spike. "Good job today spike you almost got the move we can practice later, oh and before I forget lesson two of fighting always fight with honor unless you are against an opponent who will fight you unfairly in a singles duel. Spike slowly got up while nodding and rubbing his head. "Did you have to slam me so hard? Kyle looked at spike for a moment before, beginning to laugh." yes spike your mind was consumed by rage and I had to snap you out of it. Spike sighed and then nodded his head. "I'm sorry Kyle. Kyle looked at spike and then laid a hand on his shoulder. " hey now there's no need to apologize this was a hard move and it takes time to train if anything I'm proud of you learned it in half a day well we still have a little bit of time left what do you want to do spike. Spike opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when screams came from the school.

Kyle took off his helmet and set it beside him before, turning to spike. "Spike how would you like a mission from me. At these words, spikes eyes lit up with joy. "Ooh a mission what is it teacher. Kyle chuckled when spike called him teacher and then put on a serious face. "Go stop whatever's attacking the school. Spikes jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes widened in horror. "What but what if it's a false alarm or a spider. Kyle grinned at spike and then began to head in the library. "Then I guess you can come back whenever you're done, then we can rest. Spike grumbled but started to jog towards the school.

When spike got to the school, he saw the door was barricaded and there were three black timber wolves clawing at the door and, slowly breaking it down. Spike growled and then ran towards the wolves. Hearing the sounds behind them, the wolves turned around just in time to see spike jump towards them with his foot stretched out. Spike then kicked one in the face and then, punched the other two in the face before, jumping of and swinging his tail at the one he kicked causing it to go flying into the door and then, it ran away in fear leaving two pissed off timber wolves and one baby dragon. Spike then took a pose and waited for the wolves to come at him but, was surprised as, both of the wolves made a rush for the door. Spike ran after the wolves but, only managed to drag one timber wolf back. The timber wolf angry that it wasn't going to get its meal, attacked spike and grabbed his tail in between his teeth. Spike screamed from the pain and shot fire at the door and the other timber wolf incinerating them both.

The first timber wolf saw this and dropped spike with a grin and made a run for the door but, spike didn't just lie down instead he got up with flames surrounding his body. Spike then ran forward with fire in his eyes and jumped and began to spin towards the wolf just as it jumped for the fillies. Spike got there first and smashed his fiery tail into the timber wolfs face killing it instantly. Spike then stood up from the ashes with surprise on his face as a voice was heard behind spike. "Good job spike you paid attention. Spike quickly turned around to find Kyle standing behind him. "Kyle, you saw all of that you could of helped me. Kyle nodded at what spike told him and then gave spike his opinion. "Well spike would this be training for you if I helped. Spike looked down at this but then looked backed up at Kyle. "No I guess not thanks for training me Kyle. Kyle smiled down at spike but then put on a look of fear when he heard an angry voice. "KYLE, SPIKE. Kyle and spike then both looked as; twilight came running towards them, her hair on fire. "Well spike I think we should run. Spike nodded in agreement and they both ran towards the library to hide.

A few minutes' later spike and Kyle were hiding in the basement and waiting for the right time to come out. "Psst Kyle do you think it's safe. Kyle looked through the darkness at spike. "Maybe I'll go up and check. Kyle then began to quietly sneak up the stairs until, he heard a voice. "Spike, Kyle are you here you're not in trouble I just want to talk with you. Hearing this Kyle slowly opened the door and received a magic blast to the nuts making pass out and, go flying into the basement. When Kyle woke up, he found himself on a couch in the library with spike and twilight looking at him. "Hey Kyle are you okay? good BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD TEACH SPIKE TO FIGHT. Kyle smirked under his helmet and then looked at twilight in anger. "I DONT KNOW TWILIGHT MABYE IST THE FACT THAT NIGHTMARES RETURNING, maybe it's because I might have brought doom here, or maybe it's because if I die I want some on there for you ponies. Shocked by Kyle's statement, twilight quickly ran up to her room with tears in her eyes. "Spike that's a mini step in a relationship doesn't make a girl cry, remember that spike.

Meanwhile in the depths of hell" Satan had finally exterminated all governments and the world was in chaos giving Satan the perfect chance to destroy all religions starting with the catholic churches. And, a few hours later he came to the last Catholic Church where the pope was being kept. Satan approached the gates and a hundred guards swarmed behind it with guns in their hands. "We command you to stop in the name of god. Satan laughed and then looked at the guards with an amused expression. "Ha you act as if your god could stop me but, your wrong after I'm done with you humans and I kill Kyle he's next. The guards all put on expressions of fear and then, one of them yelled." open fire. All of the guards then fired their guns at Satan. Satan then began to stop the bullets before they hit them. Satan then put on a wicked grin and began to laugh. "Is that all you got bullets dipped in holy water please? Satan then stretched out his arms and let the bullets fly back into the guards killing them all. Satan the pointed a finger at the church and let a chi blast fly towards the door, completely destroying it. Satan strolled past the guards and made his way to the back of the building where the remaining guards were trying to evacuate the pope. Satan in a matter of minutes, wiped out the final guards and, blow up the chopper that was coming to help them leaving the pope by himself. The pope threw holy water at Satan and pulled out a cross but Satan made the cross catch on fire and the holy water evaporated. Satan then, grabbed the pope by the throat and started to squeeze the life out of him. The pope began to turn red but none the less he laughed making Satan drop him in curiosity. "What are you laughing at? The pope looked up at Satan and laughed. "You will be defeated demon because the secret prophecy has come true. Satan's eyes narrowed and he picked up the pope. "What is this prophecy?

The pope laughed and spit in Satan's face before smiling. " I gave the tablet that had the prophecy on it to my friend's brother he left an hour ago with his team its long gone and I will never tell you the prophecy. Satan growled and then snapped the popes neck and with that finished, Satan teleported back to hell to think while, he sent his demons forward to destroy the other religions. "hmm perhaps the prophecy has to do with Kyle well, no matter I have just found a potential ally in that world and with his zombie army and the amount of magic in that world, I can tell them to do a blood ritual which shall allow me to go there but, if it can get sweeter they might be able to use Kyle's blood to summon me all we need is a plan isn't that right grey hoof. Suddenly, an actual window opened behind Satan and the blood hoove pony named grey hoof was in front of it. "Yes master soon we shall be able to rid ourselves of that cursed marked plague. Satan then put his hands together with evil glee knowing that, his plans were coming to fruition.


	14. being a substitue is a trap

A little while later, Kyle had gone into the town to see if any other pony needed a favor from him. "Damn it what am I going to do twilights pissed at me and I made her cry sigh, I don't understand girls sometimes. after going to the mares office to see if there was a job, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around." oh hello cheerilee what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the school teaching.

Cheerilee gave a little laugh at this and then shook her head. " no I need a break that timber wolf attack has fried my nerves and I need a substitute, do you think you could do it would be great for the fillies they could learn all about humans. Kyle frowned under his helmet but agreed to sub. "Yes... they can. Kyle smiled under his helmet then and he nodded. Cheerilee smiled at Kyle and sighed in relive. "Thanks Kyle I owe you one. Kyle waved off her thanks and headed for the school. "No need to thank me I will help out as much as I can.

Meanwhile sunny town: grey hoof was planning on what he was going to do next to trick Kyle. "Blood hoofs report what do you know of this Kyle? One of the blood hoofs stepped forward with a grin on its face. "Well I know that he has a strong relationship with a purple pony called twilight sparkle we can use this as an advantage. Grey hoof grinned as well and patted the blood hoof on the shoulder/ " excellent report red eye but how shall we capture one of us. Red eye smiled at his leader and then told of how twilight loved to study new things. "We could lure her into the forest and when she goes to inspect one of us we jump her and bring her back here to make a trap for Kyle. Grey hoof smiled in evil glee as he heard the plan." yes, yes that shall work we'll start as soon as she's alone. Now my friends let's get ready to party.

Back with Kyle: Kyle had quickly gone to the school and, as soon as he stepped into the classroom he received. Cheers and applause. "Now kids settle down so I can start class. The class quickly got quiet until, a voice ran out. "Why are you our substitute your just an animal. The classroom then got deathly quiet as Kyle began to laugh. "Ah you must be diamond tiara and the filly next to you must be silver spoon well it's a displeasure to meet the both of you. The whole class then began to laugh then, as Kyle took attendance. "I don't care whether or not that you like me or her why would I your just a monster. Hearing this, Kyle's fist hit the desk making all of the fillies in the room jump. Kyle then grabbed diamond tiara and silver spoon with chi and threw them into his desk and, making them cry out in pain. "Now listen here you spoiled brats I am no monster if I was a monster, I would have killed you all and taken over this world.

The entire class gasped and diamond tiara gave off a fake laugh. "h-ha you're bluffing how you could beat Luna and Celestia. Kyle gave off a laugh before moving towards the window. "You see that mountain over there. The whole class nodded and Kyle gave off a laugh. "No you don't. Kyle then threw a chi blast out the window towards the mountain. In a few minutes when nothing happened diamond tiara spoke out." that's it what-. but, she didn't get to finish her sentence, as the mountain exploded sending shock wave of air all through Equestria even, breaking all of the windows in ponyville.

As, diamond tiara and the rest of the class gasped, Kyle chuckled and put his hands together behind his back as, he walked back to his desk. "Now it's time we got on with human history isn't it class. At the sound of Kyle's voice, all of the class quickly sat down and looked straight at him. "Good now let us begin. Meanwhile twilight's library: twilight was crying in her room and didn't come out until, something dark flashed by her window. Twilight looked outside in curiosity and teleported outside. "What was that I've never seen something move that fast before. Then, as if answering, the bushes rumbled and something darted deeper into the forest. Twilight gasped and quickly followed it wondering what it was. After a certain amount of time had passed, twilight found herself hopelessly lost in the forest. "Hello is anypony there. Twilight then turned around, as a voice was heard behind her. "Why yes my dear twilight sparkle we are here, and we want to make you our friend. Twilight then gasped as she saw dozens of blood hooves all around her. Twilight began to scream as she saw she was trapped, making the blood hooves smile. "Yes scream make him come to save you. Twilight at these words stopped screaming and pointed her horn at grey hoof. Grey hoof laughed and held out his hoof and shadows began to build up in his hoof. Twilights eyes widened but that didn't stop her from firing a blast of magic at grey hoof. Grey hoof smiled and shot the shadows at twilight's magic making it go back and, explode in twilights face knocking her unconscious.

Meanwhile back at the school Kyle had begun to teach his class of the history of humans and was moving on to modern times. "And now my world is currently under attack by my brother and I'm stuck here any questions. The whole class raised their hoofs after Kyle said this. "Yes applebloom what's your question. "Why were your people so violent? Kyle frowned under his helmet and then rubbed his head in concentration. "Hmm there is no better answer I can give then nature. Applebloom tilted her head in confusion and asked another question. "What do you mean by that? Kyle chuckled and walked to the front of the class room. "Well we humans usually care for one another and are countries and when other humans desire to cause chaos we attack them so we can stop more people from dyeing now any more questions.

Two other hooves stayed in the air from the original amount making Kyle smile. "Yes Scootaloo what's your question. "What do humans eat? Kyle's smile once again diapered and he cursed under his breath. "Well my race can eat pretty much anything. The class gasped and Kyle held his hands up for silence. "But, we do like to eat things other than meat. The class sighed and Kyle let out a happy sigh. "Ok now sweetie belle what was your question. Sweetie belle smiled and lowered her hoof before asking her question. "Why do humans wear clothes and why don't you have magic. Kyle's face grew red under his helmet and he struggled to come up with an answer. "uh well we humans wear clothes so we can stay warm or cold and, they protect us from rocks and things like that, as for magic, there is magic in my world but, it's not seen much because, not many humans are pure enough to use or see it now class dismissed. The class cheered as the bells rang and, they ran out of the school.

Back in the forest: twilight had flown back after the blast and, had landed next to a cave where, a pair of eyes were watching as a blood hoof ran over and picked twilight up. "Alright grey hoof I got her let's get her back and drain her blood. The blood hoof then turned with twilight and darted into the darker part of the forest while, the creature in the cave stepped out of the shadows revealing it to be a manticore. The manticore growled as, he watched the blood hoofs go and then suddenly he took off towards ponyville, his stumpy tail. (Play this song here you don't have to but it fits with the moment)

Posthouse Tuomi - Vengeance (Aggressive Dramatic Uplifting Rock)

In ponyville with Kyle: " man am I tired -yawn- hey spike I'm back has twilight come down from her room spike nodded his head and headed for the stairs. " no actually it's been quit up there for a while maybe something's wrong. Kyle and spike then quickly went upstairs and opened the door to twilight's empty room. Kyle's eyes widened and he looked at spike. "How- where did she go. Spike shrugged his shoulders as, he and Kyle ran outside. Kyle then saw something that filled him with rage it looked as if, something had grabbed twilight and teleported and, Kyle knew of the dark creatures of the forest meaning, he knew who took her. "Aggggh damn it!

Spike gave Kyle a worried look but, before he could talk, the manticore burst through the bushes and landed at Kyle's feet. Kyle's eyes widened and he kneeled down to the manticores face. "What are you doing here did you see what happened. The manticore nodded and stayed on the ground as if, waiting. "And you want to help me. The manticore nodded and let Kyle get onto his back. "Here before we go I have a gift for you my friend. Kyle then put his hand to the manticores stump and sent chi into it. The tail then began to slowly regenerate until, it was done and the manticore gave off a purr. Kyle then got out double smg's and kicked the manticores sides, making it go into the forest. Kyle though, shouted something to spike before he disappeared making spike run back to the library so, he could write a message." spike send a letter to Celestia I need back up.

Meanwhile in sunny town: the ceremony was almost ready they had the pentagram now all they needed was the blood. Grey hoof stood by twilight with evil glee on his face that is, until a roar filled the forest and the town. "Calm down my blood hoofs it doesn't concern us. But to blood hoofs surprise the manticore Kyle was riding burst through the bushes and crashed into him while Kyle fired his smg's at any blood hoofs he could see, killing about ten of them. Seeing that twilight was safe for the moment, Kyle quickly ran over to her." twilight are you okay. Twilight looked at Kyle with hope, joy, and tears in her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine but. Before twilight could talk to Kyle, Kyle's manticore slammed into him with a blast of shadow and, blood hoof held his hoof to twilights face. "Ha, ha-ha, did you really think you could run in here kill some of us and then save her, ha no that's not going to happen now surrender or she dies. Kyle looked at twilight and then dropped his weapons." very well. Grey hoof nodded and let Kyle's manticore take her away leaving Kyle attached to two chi proof posts. "You realize she'll die later anyways don't you Kyle? Kyle shook his head as the blood hooves began to take of his armor. "She will destroy you. Grey hoof laughed at this and began to once again channel shadow into his hoof this time though in the form of a dagger. "Brave words for a dead man.

Then before Kyle could speak grey hoof plunged the shadows into Kyle's heart causing blood to flow quickly out of Kyle's body. Filling the pentagram and causing fire to appear all around it. As grey hoof stood with a look of triumph on his face, a voice was heard behind him. "Kill them, KILL THEM ALL! Heating this, grey hoof turned around and found Celestia, Luna, and five platoons of guards standing there behind him. "Wha. But before grey hoof could finish, a blast of light hit him in the face and the battle for vengeance began. While the battle went on, no pony noticed that the portal had lit up and that, something was walking through. And after a few minutes, the battle had gone from bad to worse as the pony's retreated from the blood hooves leaving Celestia and Luna surrounded by blood hooves. But before any pony could do anything, clapping filled the air and Satan walked in front of Celestia and Luna. "Very nice grey hoof now let us destroy these fowl princess and get on with world domination. Satan then began to laugh as he started to power up a chi blast but before he could launch it, a tentacle of shadow wrapped around him and threw him back through the portal, destroying it. Ass the blood hoofs cried out in defeat, something landed in the middle of them and quickly kicked or punched them to death. As the circle got smaller and smaller grey hoof growled as he saw hi blood hooves die and when they were all gone, the figure in black grabbed grey hoof by the throat and held him up. Revealing that it was Kyle with black armor, a tail, bat wings, and his visor was red and was filled with black pointed teeth.

"Before I kill you what have you done with ruby and her mother? Grey hoof stammered and quickly told Kyle where they were. "They're chained up in that building over there. Kyle smiled under his helmet and then sent a tentacle through grey hoofs face killing him instantly. Kyle then walked over to the building and freed ruby and her mother. "G-go with the princess Satan lifted the blood hooves curse go with them tell them that I am not right tell them that I must stay here. Ruby shook her head no while her mother tried to get her to go. "No you're my only friend I'm not leaving without you. Kyle smiled under his helmet and patted her on the head. "Now ruby you need to leave I'm not- well go with your mother. Ruby sadly nodded her head then ran out the door with tears in her eyes while, her mother talked to Kyle. "Thank you for saving us my names Mitta, I wish we could talk more but as you said you must stay here. Kyle nodded his head and sat down while Mitta left and, followed ruby. "Celestia Kyle's not well we need to leave now. Celestia raised her eyebrows at this and looked at ruby " what do you mean he's not well he looked fine- wait what the dark power is still here wait, oh, oh no its Kyle quick Luna we have to get out of here Kyle's been turned. Luna looked at Celestia in shock. "But what do we tell twilight. Celestia looked sadly at Luna as her horn began to light up. "The truth. Celestia and the three ponies then were teleported to ponyville.

Kyle meanwhile sat in the house with an evil look on his face. "The crimson moon shall rise and nightmare night shall be the night the sun falls.


	15. carson and jordan vs satan and jodane

Meanwhile in Kyle's world Satan was furious that he was thwarted once again by Kyle. "Damn him, damn him, jodane come here now! At the sound of his master's voice, the newly named and resurrected Jordan came to his master's side. "Yes master what you need from me. Satan growled as he searched the room for anything before looking at his servant. " I want you to find the rest of Kyle's resistance and crush it leave none alive except for Carson bring him to me I need to have a little chat with my **'brother'** hearing these words, jodane bowed and then flew out of hell with three platoons of demons behind him.

Meanwhile somewhere in Indiana: Carson and the rest of Kyle's team that remained had made there way to their cousins house to check on the rest of their family. "Hello Zach is you there. At the sound of a voice, a gunshot went of making Carson and the others drop to the floor. "Shit Zach if that's you doesn't shoot its me. At the sound of a voice, another voice spoke up and another super solider walked into the room. "Carson is that really you where's your dad, Kris, and Kyle? Carson frowned at this question. "Our dads dead, Kris has been turned and Kyle's dead. Zach at these words screamed in rage and slammed his fist into the wall making a large whole.

"Damn it what are you guys doing here then. Carson looked at Zach in confusion and walked over to him." what do you mean we came here to check on you and the rest of my family. Zach shook his head in frustration and grabbed his guns. "Whatever the fuck killed your father and brother is still out there and ill be dammed if I don't try to kill it. Carson at these words began to cry and held Zach back. "N-n-no Zach you don't understand the thing that killed my dad was Kris he's the enemy now. At these words, Zach quickly dropped his guns and looked at Carson. "What, what do you mean.

Carson shook his head and began to walk away but was stopped as Zach put a hand on his shoulder. "We can't just sit around then we have to help Kris. Carson shook his head and sat on the ground. "There's no saving him he's to far gone. Hearing this, the rest of the team came into the room and, Ryan stepped up to Carson. "Look I know this is tough for you but sitting here letting Kris destroy the world is not an option we either need to save him or kill him but whatever you chose were with you. Denny and teddy at these words, nodded there heads and loaded their guns. "Im ready to go kick some ass how about you Denny. Denny didn't move instead, he quickly shot his gun until it formed a demon into the wall. "Let's go kick some ass.

Carson stood up and then reloaded his guns before walking over to Zach, "do you have any men with you. Zach nodded his head and then put some thing into a device on his arm. "Yes ill call for back up and, they'll meet us there. Carson nodded and then kicked down the front door as the rest of the team followed behind him. "Then let's do this. Carson and the others then went into the garage and got into car and, sped away into the ruins of America.

After awhile, they came upon a gate and a guard stopped them. "Halt state your name state your name and business. Carson leaned out the window and did what the guard said. "My name is Carson and im now the leader of the resistance. The guard looked down in amazement and quickly opened the gate letting the car pass through but, before they could go a crow gathered around the car. Seeing this, Carson rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"What's the problem here? Hearing this, the guard stepped up to the car and signaled to the crowd. "Another part of the resistance Carson. Hearing his name being used, Carson looked up at the guard in suspicion." who are you. The guard smiled and, began to take off his helmet. "The names Jordan and im a friend of Kyle's. Seeing who it was, Carson quickly got out of the car and shook Jordan's hand. "Nice to meet you what's your objective?

Jordan's smile disappeared and he loaded his gun. "To help Kyle defeat these monsters. Carson looked down at these words and he grabbed Jordan's shoulder. "Im sorry Jordan Kyle was killed shortly after these demons were released. Jordan looked down in desperation. "But wait isn't their any hope we have? Carson looked up and loaded his gun. "Yeah but, it's a tablet in a language we cant read so, were going into a last ditch effort to kill the demons leader. Jordan smiled and then signaled to his army. "Sounds like we got a plan people were going to kill their leader load up and let's roll out.

After Jordan said this, laughter filled the air. "Yeah that's not happening. Carson seeing Jodane immediately fired his pistols at them but, jodane deflected the bullets and laughed. "Stop this Jordan your not a demon come help us. Jordan laughed at Carson and shook his head." Don't call me Jordan anymore my demon name is jodane so call me that from now on fool. Carson shook his head and glared at jodane. "It matters not what you are called what does matter is that we are going to avenge Kyle. Jodane laughed and summoned chi blasts to his hands. "Go ahead and try then. But, before anyone could do anything, a rocket slammed into jodane causing him to go flying and land with an explosion.

Then as everyone looked back they saw the other Jordan standing there. "Well what are we waiting for lets go my men will hold them off. Carson nodded and he, Denny, teddy, Zach, Ryan and Jordan made their way through the demons towards where they came from while in the background, bullets sped through the air and demons fell onto humans while, a roar echoed across the battle field.

And, after a little while, they arrived at them gates if hell and met up with Carson's men. "Alright let's go men we don't have much time troops follow us in we will be directly attacking their leader. The soldiers hearing this saluted and followed Carson inside with the rest of his team and a few minutes later, they had snuck into the throne room and surrounded Satan who was sleeping in his throne.

Denny teddy and Ryan stood behind Carson ands whispered to each other. "Denny teddy what do think of all of this what if we die here? Denny and teddy looked at Ryan and then teddy answered first. "Then it will be worth it Ryan if we can stop this monster and avenge Kyle by dieing then so be it. Denny nodded his head and gave his answer. "Teddy's right fight till either were dead or he is. Ryan nodded and then looked at Jordan, Zach and Carson." I hope their taking this well Kyle knew Jordan around the same time he knew me and, his family must be taking this hard. But before anyone else could say anything, Carson then gave the signal and the soldiers opened fire but, the bullets stopped in mid air in front of Satan and, turned to ash.

Then, a deep rumbling laugh filled the room and Satan rose from his throne. "Why hello brother how nice to see you again, it's also nice to see my friends and cousin as well. Before any of the others could say anything, Carson quickly walked in front of Satan. "You are not my brother monster so do not pretend you are. Satan laughed and then powered up a chi blast in his hand. "Ha you humans ruin all the fun but nonetheless im going to kill you all now. Satan then pushed his chi blast into the ground and a shock wave filled the room causing everyone in it to go into or through a wall. Satan then walked through the rubble and nudged aside the soldiers that didn't matter to him until he found Carson,

Satan then picked Carson up by the throat and held him in front of his soldiers. "Now watch as I kill your new leader in front of you and end your puny resistance. But something was going on inside the armory as a whole in the wall began to glow: Jordan then picked himself up from the rubble and looked at where he was." hmm it seems as if im in the armory, hey what's that in there it's glowing? Jordan then stepped towards the pillar and something attached itself to his arm causing armor to cover his body when Jordan looked down, he saw that his body was covered in black and gold armor and, on his right arm there was a red and black gauntlet. "What's this?

Jordan then looked at the pillar and read the plaque. " Lucifer's gauntlet; as Lucifer now Satan, was first banished from heaven and sent to hell, his gauntlet had a spell put on it which captured all of the power he had, and stored it into the gauntlet then, the gauntlet fell to hell with Satan with a enchantment on it however, his dark energy soon overpowered the light in the gauntlet and any power generated from it would be dark Satan then tried to use the gauntlet but the spell prevented any angel or demon from using it so, only a human with a pure soul can use this gauntlet along with Lucifer's armor, may they use it for the right purpose.

Jordan smiled and then, channeled dark energy into his right hand. "Ooh boy this is going to be funnnn. Jordan then turned behind him and saw Satan about to kill Carson." you killed my friend, killed his father, took his first brother, and destroyed the world, I wont let you kill his other brother. Jordan then threw the dark energy in his hand at Satan who, went flying through the throne room doors. When Satan got up, he marched back into the throne room with fire in his eyes. "Alright who has the balls? At these words, Jordan used the gauntlet and teleported in front of Satan. "I believe that would be me.

Jordan then drew back his fist and punched Satan hard in the chin causing him to go flying but this time, Jordan used the gauntlet to make a shadow whip and grabbed Satan's foot. "Get ready for a smashing good time. Jordan then threw his arm back and then forward sending Satan through rocks and stalagmites until, he landed in a pool of lava. Jordan then chuckled under his breath and began to help his injured teammates. "You guys get out of here I need to see if they have anything here, to see if Kyle's still alive. Most of the team and soldiers nodded but, Carson shook his head. "You won't find anything it's a pointless waste of time.

Jordan shook his head and began to walk back towards the demons archives while the team left. "Nothings pointless if Kyle's still alive I need to know. Jordan then opened the archive doors and went inside as; the lava where Satan was began to bubble. "Hmm it seems as if... Kyle... Kyle's ALIVE yes but, he's in... another universe how is that possible. Suddenly, Jordan felt something grab his neck and he gagged. " how dare you use my gauntlet against me and, as for Kyle don't worry about him as soon as im done with your pathetic excuse of your rebellion he shall be taken care of in due time. Jordan having his airways blocked, only gurgled in reply and tried to pry Satan's hands off his throat.

Satan chuckled darkly under his breath and tilted his head to the side. "Aw do you need help escaping. Jordan growled but Satan in response, just laughed and threw Jordan into the ceiling causing him to go flying up into the surface. Carson and the others quickly rushed over to Jordan as he laid on the ground chocking but, he waved them off. "I-im f-fine get ready he's still alive. The others hearing this, immediately raised their guns and pointed them at the from which Jordan came from. And that's when the laughter started dark and menacing causing the soldiers to tense up.

Then, came the roaring and demons began to surge from the hole until demons surrounded the small band of soldiers. Denny teddy Ryan Zach Carson looked around them, seeing how out numbered they are, Ryan leans over to Carson and whispers in his ear. "Can us teleport the men back to the base. Carson nodded his head but then lifted his hand. 'Yes but it can only take three platoons of men very hour so we'll have to stay and fight. Ryan nodded as a blue light came down and transported the three platoons of men back to the base. Satan then came through the demons and began to clap and laugh. "Oh you soldiers always the self sacrificing type rant you oh I will enjoy breaking you.

At this Carson and his team all pointed their various weapons at Satan and the demons surrounding him. Satan shook his head and pointed a finger at them." very well then kill them and bring Carson to me. The demons roared and ran towards Carson and the group on all fours, foam dripping from their mouths. Carson grinned under his helmet and with a mighty battle cry, he charged forward with the rest of his team following him. As they jumped at the demons, they all opened fire on the demons scattering them and creating a small space to allow them to land.

Jordan then took advantage of the small opening and then, sent a wave of dark energy all around them causing dozens of demons to be flung away by this. Seeing this, Satan cursed under his breath "damn it kill them already, kill them! The demons hearing the anger in their master's voice redoubled their efforts but to no avail as, the energy wave had given Carson and the others enough time to reload and fire on the first few that charged them...

The others however saw this as an advantage and before their brothers went down, they through themselves at whoever killed that demon. Teddy handled the situation well and was either quickly shot gunning the demons or, quickly smacking them or throwing them when ever they got close. Denny was quickly spinning his sniper hitting any demons that got near and when they were clear, Denny quickly shot any he saw. Carson Ryan and Zach stood back to back and each took turns shooting demons and when one demon jumped at one of them, Zach Carson or Ryan grabbed it and threw it to whoever had their guns loaded.

After half an hour, the team had begun to tire when, Carson had thought of a plan. "Guys I need you to run Jordan before you do, I need you to throw me into the air. Jordan looked at Carson as if he were crazy." what, why do I need to do that. Carson shook his head and got out an RPG. "Just trust me I got a plan now, throw some dirt up into the air first to hide me. Jordan nodded and then grabbed some dirt with dark chi and threw it into the air. He then grabbed Carson and threw him as hard as he could into the air. "Alright guys you heard Carson retreat. Satan hearing this and seeing the dirt began to laugh. "Dirt can't save you fools. Satan then began to walk towards the dust but then stopped as Jordan and everyone else but Carson jumped over him and used the many demon heads to get away.

Carson meanwhile had aimed his RPG right for the center of the demons and began to fall. "Well here goes nothing Carson ten waited until just right before he hit the ground and fired at Satan causing the rocket to slam into him killing hundreds of demons in the close quarters explosion and, send Carson into the air thus, saving him from the fall.

But, it was not over as, the thousands of other demons quickly surrounded Carson... Carson ten looked in front of him as a clapping sound came from the crater where Satan was standing." very clever Carson but now your all alone and going to die. Satan then threw a chi blast at Carson but before it could connect, another chi blast hit it causing smoke to rise in front of Carson. And a few seconds later, Jordan came from the smoke and tried to punch Satan but, Satan saw this coming and grabbed Jordan's fist.

Satan then kneed Jordan in the chest and then, proceeded to choke him. "Now watch Carson as another soul is taken away while you sit their weak and powerless. Satan then began to choke Jordan making the other demons laugh while Carson just stood there. Carson then began to glow and the clouds parted allowing the sun to smile down on him. Carson then let the energy flow through his body and then suddenly, he was in front of Satan grabbing his arm. Satan's face then changed from one of glee to one of horror as Carson shoved a chi blast into the front of his chest making him go flying away with an explosion. Carson then quickly went over to Jordan and picked him up.

"Are you okay Jordan. Jordan nodded his head and then walked besides Carson as they made their way towards Satan. Satan, who was now in a crater, quickly pointed his finger at Jordan and Carson. "Kill them now. As the demons charged towards Carson and Jordan with a need for blood Carson and Jordan began to charge up chi blasts of their own. When the chi blasts were ready, they crossed their blasts together making black and white chi blasts. "Alright we have two of them so let's take careful aim and wait. Jordan nodded and then, they waited until the demons were twenty feet away before they threw both chi blast cutting through the sides of the demon platoons until, they connected behind the demons and exploded killing more then half the demons and sending the rest back into Jordan and Carson's knifes.

And, they finished of all of the demons Satan had summoned and began to walk towards Satan. "You think that's all the demons I can make do you really think im that weak will the souls of all of the dead criminals I can make as many demons as I want and you two your power combined isn't even enough to beat me.

Carson shook his head and then he and Jordan got into a stance. But before they could attack Satan, jodane showed up. "Master are you alright. Satan growled under his breathe and looked at jodane. "Where have you been we could have killed those hours ago? Jordan bowed in apology and then looked at Jordan. "His men killed my demons and some how managed to get away and he hit me with a rocket. While Satan and jodane were talking, Carson nodded his head to Jordan and they both summoned wings with their chi and flew away.

At the sounds of flying, Satan and jodane looked behind them and cursed as they saw Carson and Jordan leaving. "Damn it, it doesn't matter now let's get back to business and deal with them later. Jodane bowed and then helped his master back to his throne. " my special agents should be making a portal now we shall send them in first and then after we gain some intel on kyle we can go in and finish him off once and for all and then nothing will stop me from destroying heaven.


	16. the nightmare night of the crimson moon

**This chapter is a special chapter for those of you following my story and because of the fact that I hit one thousand views so im updating nine days early, usually takes me ten days to update**

So as we last left Kyle, he was sitting in the remains of sunny town and it had been a few days since he was there. But tonight, tonight would be the night that someone came to ponyville and it wasn't Kyle no in Kyle's place, was crimson moon and tonight, is no normal night tonight is nightmare night. But on this nightmare night, the moon and sky had turned crimson. **You might want to put on a song called nightmare night by: acousticmandobrony**

So Kyle sat on the floor for a few seconds, until his eyes suddenly opened and something finally took over his body. Kyle then began to laugh as dark energy started to flow around him. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, yes! Yes! The power is mine the body is mine and soon equestria shall belong to nightmare moon. Kyle then threw his arms back and completely destroyed the house he was in with dark chi.

"Soon not even the elements of harmony shall be able to stop me ha, ha, now its time to give those ponies something to really be afraid of instead of that petty alicorn Luna. Kyle then spread bat wings and took off into the sky towards ponyville. Speaking of ponyville, the town had been alive and active as it ever was the elements of harmony however were not.

**Three days earlier:**

When celestia and ruby, mitta, and Luna arrived they told only the elements of harmony the truth twilight and spike however had an even worse reaction then the others. "What Kyle can't be turned he's to pure to self sacrificing to nice damn it twilight we cant just sit here maybe we can help him. Twilight looked shocked at spike and then nodded her head. " spike!, don't talk like that and if the princess's say that Kyle is turning then Kyle is turning bad and i-i-i-if w-w-we have to we'll have to turn Kyle to stone. Spike shook his head angrily and began to make his way towards the door. "Well I don't care what you think im going to help him.

But, before spike could reach the door, it was swung closed by purple magic. "No spike it's too dangerous. Spike growled and tried to pry the door open but, to no avail. "Twilight open the damn door **now!**Twilights eyes went big at this, but she didn't let go of the door. Spike then began to glow as fire built up in his mouth. "I said... let GO. Spike then shot fire at twilights face making her yelp and jump back in surprise. While, spike went out the door and slammed it behind him.

Leaving a stunned group of ponies behind him. "Girls what do you think of this situation. As it stood, applejack didn't know what to do, fluttershy was scared by all of it, rarity couldn't believe spike did what he did she also didn't believe that Kyle was turning, pinkie pie just bounced around mumbling something about a trap, and rainbowdash partially agreed with spike. Twilight hearing all of their opinions, then decided to go after spike and started to head for the door but rarity beat her there. "Leave it to me darling spikes always happy when im around.

Rarity then opened the door and quickly ran after spike. And eventually caught up to him. "Spike waits twilight's right. Spike stopped at the sound of rarity's voice. "You don't know that she only knows what celestia told her what if celestia is wrong. Rarity laughed at this and raised an eyebrow at spike. "Has celestia ever been wrong? Spike nodded his head and looked at rarity. "Yeah at the changeling wedding invasion in case you have forgotten, you and every other pony besides twilight was wrong. At this rarity stopped laughing and looked at spike. "Come on spike that was one time that doesn't mean she can be wrong this time.

Spike nodded his head and continued walking. "But it does mean she might not be right this time rarity. And right after the words came out of his mouth spike suddenly felt dizzy and passed out. When spike woke up again he was in a room filled with shadow. When spike looked up, he saw Kyle covered in shadows which, began to slowly slide up his body covering it more and more. As spike saw this he quickly ran over to Kyle and tried to pull off the shadow but it just phased off of his hands.

Spike then tried to burn the shadow off of Kyle's body but his flame just turned to shadow. "Spike. Spike then jumped back, after hearing his name. "K-k-Kyle what happened to you, you can't become evil. Kyle shook his head and looked down in shame. "Im sorry spike I let my anger get the best of me so now I am paying the price you can't help me now. Spike looked at Kyle with hope. "So does that mean we can suck the dark essence out of you? Kyle shook his head and then spike began to get angry. "Well there has to be some way Kyle I can't just let you be turned.

Kyle chuckled sadly and looked up at spike. "No spike there is no other way, if I didn't know any better I would say this is a plan of Satans but judging on the look on his face when I threw him through the portal I am now something to be feared. Nonetheless spike shook his head and once again began to tear at the shadows but this time Kyle forced his arms out of the shadows and held spikes arms. "Spike I know you don't want to let this happen but its going to whether we like it or not so before the shadow swallows me I need to tell you this, take care of the others for me watch over them and if necessary kill me.

Spikes eyes widened and he stepped away from Kyle. "B-b-but I can't kill you, your the closest thing to a brother I've got please don't make me do it I don't want to. Kyle said nothing for a moment and then, "spike! Kyle then quickly pushed spike away from him as the shadows swallowed Kyle making spike scream as he woke up but, instead of being in the forest he was at rarity's house and the mane six were all around him.

**Present day or should I say night:**

Spike was solitary since that day when Kyle was turned and hadn't talked to a pony since. Instead choosing to ignore everything around him even rarity of course he didn't completely ignored her no instead, he just simply growled at her. But tonight was different for once because tonight the sky and moon were a bright crimson color like blood and, all the ponies of ponyville and the princesses stared in awe at the moon until something was spotted on top of the town hall. Many of the ponies began to whisper to themselves until, the shadowy thing on the roof jumped from the roof revealing its wings and tail as it fell and landed in front of the crowd of ponies.

Celestia and Luna stepped up to the creature that was wearing a hood and pointed their horns at it. "Who are you and why are you here. The figure in the cape hearing what celestia said, began to laugh a dark horrible sound making the princesses cringe. "You know who I am celestia as do the rest of you. Said creature then took off its hood to reveal that it was Kyle. Seeing that it was Kyle celestia and Luna quickly backed away while the ponies in the crowd cheered thinking that what Kyle looked like now was a costume. "Please, please, hold your applause for I am not wearing a costume.

The crowd of ponies tilted their heads in confusion until, Kyle pointed at celestia and Luna. "What they didn't tell you i've turned evil, did they make up some lie and said im ok, and did they even say anything to you. The ponies in the crowd said nothing and Kyle began to laugh that is until he felt four things attach to his leg." what- ditzy, scootaloo, applebloom, sweetie bell? Get off of me! But, said ponies did nothing which made Kyle's will come back to him a little bit just long enough to get them away from him. " kids-l-l-listen to me you need to get away from im not myself- aggh- you need to leave- I need you to leave please!

The four fillies hearing this nodded their heads and reluctantly followed their family members to a safe place. Then, as soon as they were gone, Kyle growled and turned towards celestia and Luna. "Now where were we... celestia didn't flinch this time instead she faced Kyle and looked into his visor." please Kyle let us help you what do you need we can get it just let us help you. Kyle nodded his head and then stepped towards celestia. "Very well then bring me the elements of harmony so I can destroy them.

Celestia's eyes widened at this and she quickly denied his requests. "No never the elements can never be destroyed and will never be destroyed... at this, Kyle gave off a chuckle and then, shot a black blast of chi sending celestia through a building. " by the way im not Kyle any more I took care of him two days ago now you can call me crimson moon and now I shall take care of you pitiful princesses and the elements of harmony then night shall be eternal!

But, before crimson moon could do anything else, a rainbow beam shot out from the crowd of ponies and headed straight for crimson that had a grin under his black helmet. Crimson moon seeing the rainbows heading towards him simply threw his arm up and a tornado of shadow energy swarmed up in front of him making the rainbow beam get caught in it. And soon, the rainbow was thrown back at its users in the form of red and black lighting causing the six elements of harmony to be flung all around ponyville.

Crimson laughed in triumph at the shocked faces of all of the ponies including Luna, before flying up into the air. "You see ponies im much stronger then your petty princesses and the power of friendship bah you aren't even a challenge. Crimson moon then landed on the ground and began to laugh until; a ball of flame hit him in the face knocking him to the ground. Spike then stepped out of the crowd with fire covering his body but, crimson moon was not done yet and quickly got back up but, when he discovered it was spike that attacked him he began to laugh.

"ha, ha, ha, I remember you spike student of Kyle, you were in Kyle's mind when I swallowed him weren't you?, you saw how he pushed you to save you instead of himself, and you knew that it was all your fault you could have taken his place or tried to help him but, instead you decided to sit there and cry like the baby dragon you are. Spike began to growl as crimson said this and then, he began to crow until he was the size of a teenage dragon.

Crimson laughed at this and began to mock spike some more. "Ha, ha, look at you using your anger to make you stronger isn't that what Kyle told you not to do after al that's what created me. spike however was not listening to this and then proceeded to garb crimson with his tail and smash him repeatedly into the ground before, breathing a pitch black flame at crimson causing him to go flying through a few trees. Crimson however was only slightly injured and really pissed. "You little whelp that actually hurt now im going to make you suffer!

crimson then ran towards spike and threw his fist at him but, spike caught the fist and tried to punch back but, crimson caught his fist and twisted it causing spike to fall on his then drew his foot back and jammed his knee into spikes chest causing spike to wheeze in pain as crimson then punched him into a tree. "That all you got you over grown iguana. Spike roared in rage and ran at crimson and, quickly began to punch him but his anger clouded his mind and, he never landed a hit as, crimson deflected each one. Spike then roared and slammed both fists into crimsons head knocking him into the ground. Spike then threw his head back and blew fire into the crater. But once again crimson came flying out of the pit on fire and roared. "Enough of this. Crimson then held out his hands and let dark chi fill them. "Now die! Crimson then brought his hands forward and shot his dark chi blasts at spike.

Spike in turn blew fire at the chi blasts but this did nothing to stop them as they slammed into spikes face causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, spike was back to normal and inside of a crater with crimson standing over him. "Ha, ha, ha you're all weaklings now if you excuse me I have a castle to build. Crimson then spread his wings and took off into the air laughing. A little while later, the mane six and celestia had finally awakened and found the town in chaos. ponies were running every where and screaming and spike was currently trying to be healed by luna. The mane six then quickly ran towards Luna and spike to find out what happened.

The mane six quickly babbled at luna until she demanded for silence" QUEIT! At the sound of lunas canterlot voice, the mane six and the other ponies that were freaking out immediately stopped. "Now twilight what is your question? Twilight quickly shook her head and looked at spike. "Luna what happened while we were out is spike okay. Luna looked sadly at the ground and shook her head. "No spike is greatly injured but, he'll make it. Rarity asked the next question and, was super pissed. "Why spike like this there is's no way he could take on that monster.

Luna nodded her head and looked towards where spike and crimson battled. " spikes anger got the better of him when crimson mocked spike on how he couldn't save Kyle, spike then began to grow and turned into a teenage dragon, the battle then started and spike fought fiercely but, to no avail as, crimsons dark power was to strong and, it exploded in spikes face sending him through trees. At this, rarity, fluttershy, and twilight began to cry while applejack and rainbow dash stayed quiet, pinkie pie however thought that it might have been a joke. "Wait what if Kyle's faking it. At these words, rainbows eyes filled with rage and she flew straight up to pinkies face. "A joke? You think this is a joke what's wrong with you.

Pinkie shrunk back from rainbow at these words and ran away blabbering something about the fact that she's sorry. Applejack then looked at rainbow dash in a disgraceful way. "Now rainbow dash don't ya think that was too hard on pinkie pie. Rainbow shrunk back a bit her and then, sputtered for a second before flying away. Seeing rainbow and pinkie pie go away, fluttershy and rarity also went back to their homes to cry leaving twilight and applejack by themselves with Luna and spike. In a few minutes, twilight then looked up at Luna and asked a question. "What do we do now princess the others are gone the elements don't work on crimson and we have no plan.

Luna looked up from spike and all around her in hopelessness as she realized how bad the situation was. "I don't know twilight, I don't know. However, celestia had come up behind Luna and began to stagger as her wounds hurt her. " twilight, there is still hope I have a plan and an ally and if he cant help us defeat crimson moon then I will have no choice but, to find a way to destroy him completely even if it means killing Kyle


	17. a plan (gory scenes on crimsons parts)

Meanwhile in the ruins of the lunar castle in the everfree forest, evil was stirring and, crimson moon had begun to build a castle of pure shadow. "Hmm let's see what should I make my castle out of... oh, yes that shall do nicely. Crimson then grinned evilly and flew back towards the remains of the blood hooves town.

Meanwhile somewhere in ponyville:

Celestia twilight and Luna had gathered their wits together and had made a plan. In the first part of this plan, Celestia and Luna would ask discord to help them while twilight got her friend's back together in fighting shape. Celestia however was having second thoughts about her plan. "Luna do you think the three of us can beat crimson moon. Luna looked at Celestia with worry "you don't think we can win?

Celestia shook her head as they turned the corner and then thought some before answering. "Perhaps we should send in a group of scouts before we ask discord so we know how were going to do this. Luna nodded her head at this but did have a question. "What about twilight do you think she could convince her friend's to fight Kyle- I mean crimson after what happened to spike they must be heart broken.

Celestia nodded her head at this and looked at the ceiling in thought. "Hmm I have faith in my student I don't think it will be easy but if any pony can inspire hope its twilight sparkle.

Speaking of twilight:

She was currently at her library with applejack trying to figure out how to get the others to come. "Oh my dear Celestia applejack what do we do this is hopeless! - I mean what do we do we can't beat crimson he deflected the elements of harmony as if they were a swarm of ants. Applejack rolled her eyes in disbelief and smacked twilight across the face, snapping her out of her episode. "Now Twi yah need to calm down and think we don't need yah ta go crazy again.

Twilight opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as, applejack glared at her. " well what are we going to do I mean, rarity was basically traumatized by what happened to spike, fluttershy isn't going to be safe let alone ready to help us fight crimson where ever he is now, rainbow feels guilty for yelling at pinkie, and pinkies sad because rainbow yelled at her what are we going to do. Applejack nodded her head at this and put her hoof on her chin.

"Hmm how 'bout this you go get rarity and fluttershy and I'll go get rainbow and pinkie. Twilight quickly lifted her head up at applejack. "Do you really think that will work? Applejack nodded her head and a determined look flashed on to her face." it has ta work Twi. At these words, twilight jumped up in glee and squealed. "Yes were going to get Kyle back!

But, her celebration was short lived as applejack clamed a hoof over her mouth. "Shh spikes trying to sleep upstairs remember. Twilight nodded her head and then opened the door to the library. "Let's go get our friend's. Twilight and applejack then headed out the door towards their friend's houses.

Back with crimson:

Crimson had smiled as he found the bounty of supplies he wanted. "Yes these shall do nicely and scare my guests as well. Crimson then flew back to the lunar ruins with the bodies of the blood hooves. And, as soon as he got back, he tore the skin off of the blood hooves to reveal the black bones underneath. "Now let the building processes commence. Crimson then brought his arms forward and the bones began to stack and merge until the castle was complete and fire was coming out of it. "Yes, this shall do but, it needs one more thing wouldn't you say grey hoof.

Crimson then began to laugh as he enlarged grey hoofs skull until it was big enough for a door to form with the mouth open. "Yes this shall do but I need a blade one like Kyle's divine blade but more of a darker energy to it, oh I know what to do. Crimson then gathered the skin of the blood hooves and melted it down with metal. Crimson then took the hoof bone of grey hoof and stuck it into the metal and poured water on it, finishing his dark blade.

Crimson then giggled a demonic laugh and looked at the dark ebony sword that glowed red with a bone for a handle. "Ha, ha, ha this shall serve me well I think I'll call you grey blood, now to build some traps into my castle.

Meanwhile canterlot throne room: Celestia and Luna had gone through their plan, and had summoned one platoon of royal guards towards the now dark red light that illuminated out of the forest. "Now my royal guard I do not need you to engage crimson moon just spy on him see what he plans on doing and report back to me. The royal guards saluted and then, went out the door towards the canterlot train tracks. Celestia then stepped down from her throne and walked towards Luna and, they both headed towards discords room.

Celestia coughed causing Luna to look at her, "what's wrong tia. Celestia looked at Luna and then at discords door. " well it's just that discord hasn't done anything since Kyle got here I don't know if he's up to the task or even he's even sane right now. Luna nodded her head at this and knocked on discords door. "Tia he's our friend of course he'll help us. Luna however stopped talking when discord did not come to open the door. "That's weird come on Tia something might be wrong. Luna and Celestia then slowly opened the door and were shocked to see discord lying on the floor looking at the ceiling.

Seeing discord on the floor, Celestia and Luna came over to him and, he began to speak. "hello tia, lu- lu, do you know the meaning of insanity, I do, I do after watching everything Kyle's gone through and now just like I did he's turned evil normally I would love chaos like this but, this isn't chaos anymore this is something created by a sick monster, and I know who that monster is because I helped create her. Luna and Celestia looked at each other in confusion for a moment before discord begins speaking again.

" it's nightmare moon don't you see Kyle said he felt her power, scar came back, the darkness has risen again and my twisted creation has more power than ever thanks to the dark version of Kyle she made with his anger, and now crimson moon is here causing all kinds of sadness this is all my fault. Celestia and Luna fiercely nodded their heads and tried to reassure discord. "Discord you may have created nightmare moon but the fact that she's alive is not your fault. Celestia nodded her head in agreement and then added her opinion" yes discord it's not your fault if it's anyone's fault its mine.

Celestia then looked down in shame and then, looked straight back up as crimsons voice filled the room. "Well, well, well look who finally let go of their pride and admitted her mistake and you discord you shouldn't be lying there like a corpse you should be with me causing chaos. Discord shook his head and shook his fist. "Damn you crimson I won't join you in this sick slaughter. Crimson moon let off a dark laugh in their minds, making them shiver. "Very well then I shall have to kill you later then, now if you excuse me I have some 'guests' to entertain.

Crimson moon then cut the mental link to the three and turned around as he heard the castle door open. "Perfect now it's time for some fun. Back at canterlot however Celestia's and Luna's eyes widened in recognition as, they remembered the royal guards they sent towards crimsons castle. "Discord we have to go now the scouts we sent ahead are in danger. Discord nodded and then quickly began to step towards the door. "Do we know where crimson is. Celestia shook her head and pointed her wing towards the light that was coming out of everfree forest. Discord nodded and snapped his fingers transporting them to everfree forest a few miles away from ponyville and Kyle's castle.

"Come on this is as far as I can teleport us lets hurry so we can save those guards.

Back with twilight:

Twilight had gone to rarity's first seeing as rarity was angry at crimson for what he did to spike. "Hello rarity are you there. Twilight then waited a moment and then stepped aside as, rarity came out of her boutique wearing a robe and eating ice cream. "What is it twilight? Twilight gave a sheepish smile and looked rarity in the eyes. " well rarity if you feel up to it, the princess's and I came up with a plan to stop crimson moon but she needs us all to help her are you with us. Rarity blinked for a second before, throwing the ice cream into the forest and throwing off her robe. "I'm with you let's going I have a bone to pick with crimson. Twilight blinked and then smiled and began to walk with rarity. "Ok then follow me because we have to go get fluttershy.

Meanwhile with applejack:

Applejack however was having a not so fun time of getting rainbow dash to get down from her cloud. "Rainbow ya need to come down so we can stop crimson. Rainbow dash merely snorted at applejacks statement and tried to go to sleep. "So what I'm sure Celestia will think of a plan to stop him. Applejack sighed and rolled her eyes as she began to walk towards her lasso. "She already has and that involves us helpin her beat him. Rainbow stayed silent at this and, wasn't expecting the lasso to wrap around her. " now come on we need ta go get pinkie, you can apologize to her later after we beat crimson now, if you whine even once I'm gonna make ya and pinkie kiss each other.

Back with crimson and the royal guards

As soon as the royal guards stepped through the skull door, the teeth grew pointed and closed behind them. The team's captain grunted under his breath. "Stay together that monster could be anywhere in here remembers we just need to find some information on him. The other guards nodded in agreement and followed behind him. After a few minutes, they came to a large corridor with torches lighting the hall way but, as the captain stepped into the hallway, laughter filled it putting out the torches.

"Be careful use your magic as light. The twelve other ponies nodded and channeled magic through their horns but the last one heard a noise and turned around, not seeing the others proceed down the corridor. "hey you guys seeing this-guys-guys oh no. seeing he was alone, the pony guard lit up his horn and began to walk around the castle not noticing the creature crawling on the ceiling its tail wagging in anticipation, after a while, the creature dropped to the ground making a large thump scaring the pony and making him turn around. " hello is s-s-some pony there.

When nothing answered him, the guard turned back around and began to trek down the hall way again but, felt like he was being watched and quickly turned around just, to find nothing. "I'm going insane I really need a vacation after thi8s. The guard then turned back around and wheezed as he ran into something. "Oof what is this? The guard then looked up in horror as he stared up into the toothy visor of crimson moon. "Why hello there-and goodbye. Crimson moon then brought his tail forward impaling the guard through the back making him scream in pain as he died.

The guard captain growled as he heard the blood curdling scream echo down the hallway. "Quick goes back go back. The captain and the other ponies then rushed back to the door to find the guard leaning against it with a pool of blood under him. Seeing the blood, the guard captain stepped up to the other guard and poked him. "You alright solider what did you see. As the captain asked questions to the dead guard, one of the other guards shined his light up and screamed in horror as he saw a tail coming from the ceiling and ending in the guards back. "Agh he's right there on the ceiling he killed that guard. And as the other pony began to freak out, the tail swung back and threw the dead body of the guard at the others knocking them to the ground as crimson quickly grabbed the screaming pony by the throat and dragged him with him into the shadows of the castle.

The captain growled in anger as he saw that now two of his team was missing. "Damn it stay together and let's get this bastard. The guards nodded their heads grimly and took the army knifes out of their sheathes with magic and continued back down the hall way. The rest of the guards however were no longer ready to go through this mission. "Uhh captain do we really need to do this I mean we already lost two of our team. The captain turned around and looked the other guards in the eye. "Yes we have to do this if not then we stay in eternal darkness forever. Seeing the ponies distracted, crimson threw the dead body of the pony he had in front of the guards making them jump in fright.

Crimson then used their surprise to drop down in the middle of them. "Hello ponyville guards welcome to hell. Crimson then swung his tail and claws forward cleaving the skin of four guards making skin, guts, and blood fly everywhere crimson then swung the blunt edge of his tail in the opposite direction knocking the others to the side. Crimson then grabbed three of the other ponies and dragged them into the shadows. Leaving only two guards left with the captain. "Damn you crimson moon come out and fight like a stallion.

Hearing the challenge and not being one to back down crimson moon answered and his throne room doors opened letting him be seen with the bodies of the three ponies he took all around him. "Come and face me then. The captain and the two other guards looked at each other and nodded and then drew their weapons, making crimson laugh and draw grey blood. "Now let's play a game ponies.

Back with twilight, and the others (who had now gathered at Fluttershy's house.)

Twilight, rarity, rainbow and applejack all gathered at Fluttershy's next to try and persuade her to come wit but to their surprise, iron will open the door. "Oh hi little weak ponies I was just giving fluttershy some advice before she leaves to help you face crimson moon. Twilight tilted her head and looked at iron will. "How did you know about our plan? Iron will laughed and gave twilight an answer. "Celestia sent me a letter with the details.

Rainbow dash flew up to iron wills face and growled at him. "You didn't make her be assertive did you? Iron will shrunk back but then began to laugh as rainbow glared at him. "Ah rainbow dash you're always the fierce one of the group art you but, to answer your question no I didn't make her assertive but I did convince her to be brave oh fluttershy your friends are ready for you to come out.

Hearing her name called, fluttershy walked in front of the group wearing her bush but this time, she wore a look of determination on her face. "Alright girls lets go kick some flank- err if that's okay. Twilights and the others mouths dropped open at this making iron will laugh and rarity ooh at fluttershy. "Wow darling you really are ready for this aren't you. Fluttershy nodded her head and then looked at all of the ponies in the room. "I'm ready to get Kyle back and stop that monster.

Twilight and the other ponies in the room cheered and then, after they settled down applejack began to talk. "Okay so we got every pony but pinkie pie how are we gonna get her ta come with us she's still mad at rainbow. Twilight tried to think of something to say but couldn't think of a way to make pinkie feel better but, rainbow did. "Alright ill apologize but, none of you make fun of me for this.

The other ponies nodded at this and said they wouldn't and then headed for the door but were surprised, when pinkie walked inside with her hair down. "Umm I wanted to come by and apologize to you girls I was just hoping that maybe all of this wasn't real. Rainbow shook her head at this and hugged pinkie pie. "No I'm sorry pinkie I shouldn't have yelled at you. Seeing all of her friend's together, twilight cheered and quickly ran out the door. "Come on girls lets go get Kyle back.

Speaking of Kyle or crimson moon, he was currently having trouble with finishing the three guards in melee combat because, each time crimson deflected and got ready to kill a guard a blade would hit him or his sword. It went on like this for a few hours both sides growing tired and slashing quickly at each other. And after a few more minutes, crimson moon jumped onto a wall "grr I've had about enough of this. Crimson then grabbed some dirt with his tail and threw it into the eyes of the captain then as the other guards looked away to help the captain, crimson took advantage and jumped with his sword outstretched cutting one of their heads off. The other guard however was splattered with blood and then turned around and tried to stab crimson but crimson merely used the momentum to shove the knife deep into the guards head. Crimson then sat down patiently and waited for the captain to get the dirt out of his eyes.

When the captain finally got the dirt out of his eyes and looked at the scene before him, he was horrified to find his team dead and in his heart he knew crimson moon was grinning under his helmet. "Well captain it seems you failed the mission. The captain tilted his head to the side and drew his knife. "The mission aint over until I'm dead you sick mother bucker. Crimson gave a dark laugh as some red chi went into the captain. "That's exactly my point you already are. Crimson then closed his fist causing the chi that went into the captain's body to radiate pain throught his body. After a few minutes of the intense pain, crimson brought the captain up to his face with an open hand. "Any last words captain. The captain looked up and spit the blood that was filling his mouth at crimson before saying," go buck yourself. Crimson laughed at this and then raised his arm making the captain get closer to the ceiling. "Brave words for a dead pony. Crimson then brought his fists together causing the captains body to explode, sending chunks of skin, gut, bone, and brain matter everywhere. And shortly after this, Celestia discord, and Luna ran through the throne room door and looked in horror at the scene before them. Crimson laughed at their expressions and then mad a friendly gesture to them. "Why hello care to join in the party I'm just dyeing to play with you three.


	18. crimson vs luna, celestia, and discord

As Celestia, Luna, and discord, entered the castle, all three, shuddered at each guard they found dead and when they saw the guard captain explode, Celestia and Luna threw up while discord merely shook his head. "Ah Celestia, Luna, discord so nice of you to make it to my party. Discord spat in disgust at this while, Celestia and Luna gathered their wits. "You're a monster crimson moon. Hearing this, crimson moon smiled under his helmet and shrugged his shoulders." it takes one to know one discord. Discord flinched at this and looked away as crimson disappeared in the shadows and circled them while laughing.

"ahh did I hit a nerve discord well, don't cry it's not your fault if it's any one's fault its Celestia's she's the one who made you a monster when she denied your existence to the royal council she shunned you causing you to go insane and she knows as well as I do that she feels like a monster as well. Celestia looked down at this and looked angrily at the shadows. "Crimson you coward come out and face us. Laughter echoed across the castle as this was said. "Y-y-y-you really-ha- think that-ha- I'm - ha, ha- afraid of you three ha, ha, ha.

Celestia quickly got angry at this and began to fire orbs of magic at the shadows but, got no results as the laughing continued until, crimson came out of the shadows behind the three. "Damn it where'd he go Luna, discord do you see him anywhere, damn it crimson where are you. Crimson smiled behind his helmet and then held a chi blast towards the back of them. "I'm behind you. Crimson then fired his chi blast causing an explosion to scatter the group across the room.

"Now let's play. Crimson then bound forward on all fours towards discord but, a flurry of blue, yellow, and green magic blasts hit him causing an explosion and, sent crimson flying away from discord. When crimson got up, he looked at Luna and Celestia pointed their crossed horns at him. "Ha, ha combining your magic clever but it can't stop me. Crimson then once again faded into the shadows as Celestia and Luna fired more magic at him. This time though, Luna and Celestia stood back to back ready to shoot crimson whether he came from the front or the back, but not from the ceiling. Which, is exactly where crimson came from as he dropped down with a roar scaring Luna and Celestia making them lose their balance.

Crimson then flipped his tail and brought his fist forward causing him to trip and, punch Luna sending her away as crimson turned to Celestia and deflected a magic blast that she had fired at him. Crimson smiled under his helmet and shook his finger in Celestia's face. "You don't attack something unless you know you can kill it Celestia. Crimson then grabbed Celestia by the throat and began to choke her. "you feel that Celestia that fear of death?, good feel what nightmare moon felt when her subjects and sisters rejected her for a monster and what she felt when the elements of harmony destroyed her body and, discord what about you, you only turned chaotic because Celestia let the royal court exile you when you were younger everything that's happened thus far is almost solely because of her! But before crimson could continue, two blasts of magic hit him one blue and one was orange.

Crimson merely chuckled and held Celestia in the path of the blats making her pass out as the blasts colliding sending massive amounts of pain through her body. "Ha, ha hah ha, ah now why did you have to do that? I wanted to hurt her some more before your turn discord. Discord looked at crimson with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?

Crimson once again laughed and tossed Celestia to the side as if she was garbage. "discord I'm listening to nightmare moon her orders are my command but, I gave you a chance to live now you shall pay for two crimes, one the death and utter genocide of the Alicorn race and the second was corrupting nightmare moon but, she also says she wants Celestia to die because the first crime is her fault as well.

Luna glared at crimson as he said this while discord stared at the ground as if, accepting his fate. "How do you know what my sister did what did she do? Crimson smiled under his helmet and then began to tell with evil glee just how discord became evil.

One thousand years and six months ago: it was like any day in the royal court, discord and Celestia hanged out a lot those days while Celestia's and Luna's parents were busy with either little Luna or raising the sun or the moon. of course, discord thought that he not only had a friendship with Celestia but something more and if not he was fine with being friends however, Celestia met discord in the gardens and never thought to show him to her mother or father, thinking that, they were watching over her and knew she had a friend this though, would leave a horribly mark in discords brain later.

So as it turns out, a few years later, when Celestia finally introduced Luna to discord, a royal guard came in and saw the Draconequus. "You there halt. The guard then ran towards discord and grabbed him by the arm. "Hey let me go I'm friends with the princess. The royal guard glared at discord and looked at Celestia." well is this thing your friend princess? Celestia, being too shocked to answer said nothing as the guard grinned smugly and threw discord out of the royal palace. "Next time Draconequus if you lie about being friend's with the princess I will kill you. Of course, this didn't stop discord from forgiving Celestia and, continuing on giving her advice.

And after a while, Celestia and Luna were old enough to understand mostly anything their parents taught them including the roles they would inherit. But, something came over discord on this day a feeling of love and, he decided to show it by giving Celestia some flowers but, instead of smiling she glared and started to cry. "Discord you know this won't work out why are you doing this do you think this is funny? discord quickly shook his head and tried to explain but, Celestia shook her head and started to fly away while, saying." my duty prevents us from a relationship I'm sorry discord. Soon after, a royal guard overheard the conversation leading to discords banishment.

after that, discords heart became a tornado of shadow, crazy and full of anger, discord decided to take away anything he could from Celestia and, after a year the only alicorns left were, Luna, Celestia, and their parents who were currently little plushies hidden in discords mind. while Celestia and Luna had left he kingdom, discord caused so much chaos and death and he began to wonder if they were alive but he shook it off and then, a little while later deciding that they had enough, Celestia and Luna decided to end discords reign with the elements of harmony, turning him to stone and freeing their parents but, discord wanted the sisters to fight amongst themselves so, the day before he was turned to stone, he corrupted Luna's inner mind and began to make her think about making the night last longer.

And with discord defeated, Luna did just that and asked for a little more time for the night. Thinking this as childish greed, Celestia dismissed her sister without a second thought and continued with her duties. this however came to haunt her as discords plan came to fruition after, Luna had enough of the ponies shunning her night, she became nightmare moon and so, Celestia and Luna's parents sacrificed themselves going into the sun and moon and helped to try and destroy nightmare moon after Celestia sent her to the moon. and that, is the tale of the crimes of Celestia and discord and," why they must die, it is why you must die discord, do you hear me, I know you do remember l the insanity of being turned to stone for over a thousand years.

after crimson stopped talking, discord began to cry as he remembered what happened Luna however, shot more magic blasts at crimson who, simply swatted them like they were fly's. "Shut up crimson discord was just confused he didn't commit a crime. Crimson laughed at this and began to laugh as he walked towards Luna. "You know Luna nightmare moon said you could live because she could use you but after that I think I'll kill you instead either way she gets your body and we rule Equestria. Luna looked around desperately for a few moments before looking at discord. "Discord pulls you together and helps me. Discord didn't look at Luna as she said this, he didn't even move.

"What's the point we're doomed anyway Luna you might as well surrender. Luna however should not have looked at discord because that let crimson walk straight up to her with his sword raised. "So Luna any last w-shink-gurk- w-what! Crimson then looked down. As he saw a sword piercing through his stomach. Discord then began to laugh as crimson stood still. "Looks like I win crimson moon. Silence then filled the room for a few seconds until; crimson grabbed the swords blade and snapped it into making it fall out of his body as the skin and armor rebuilt itself.

Discord stepped back in shock as crimson began to laugh. "You want to fight me with a blade very well pick one up then discord. Discord glared at crimson in suspicion and then grabbed a sword and took a stance. Crimsons tail swung in anticipation as he began to run towards discord with his arms extended behind him. Crimson then grinned as he began to teleport while running causing discord to become confused to the movement making him not see crimsons next attack but he heard the swooshing of a blade and spun his sword just in time so he stopped crimson from impaling him through the chest.

Discord then began to smile as he started to push crimson back until, crimsons tail shot forward and tried to stab his throat. Seeing this coming, discord tilted his head and instead of cutting his throat, it cut off a part of his goatee. Discord growled at this and swung his tail to try and trip crimson but crimson saw this coming and jumped into the air, dodging discords tail and landing safely a few feet away from discord. Crimson then smirked under his helmet and ran towards discord with a new plan of attack.

seeing this, discord ran forward as well and with a loud crack their swords clashed in a brilliant wave of red and yellow and, was soon followed by more flashes as discord and crimson began to quickly slash at each other in different directions crimson seeing that discord matched him move for move switched his style and began to fire chi blasts at discord but, discord saw them coming and managed to dodge them but, could not doge crimson fist as it slammed into his face knocking him to the ground.

Discord then growled with anger and swung his tail out hitting crimson in the chest and making him back away giving discord enough time to grab his sword and charge crimson. Crimson however quickly recovered as well and then, swung his sword causing once again a flash as their swords collided. Crimson then once again swung his tail at discord but this time, discord caught the tail and swung crimson to the floor. Seeing crimson down, discord stabbed his sword down but, crimson caught the sword in his feet and twisted causing the hilt to smack discord in the face knocking him away from crimson.

Crimson then punched discord in the face and swung his sword forward to kill discord but discord ducked and swung his own sword at crimson. Crimson grinned at this and grabbed discords hand making his swing stop. Discord seeing crimson open did the same and grabbed his sword arm. Crimson and discord then quickly separated and once again their swords got locked in combat the battle went on for a little while longer until, discord span around and smacked crimson with the butt of his sword, sending him into his throne with a wack. Crimson growled as he got up and didn't bother to grab his sword as he extended his claws. "That's it now you die. Crimson then bound forward on all fours, jumping from the ceiling to the walls and back to the floor as he ran towards discord. Discord not knowing how to act, stood at the ready until, he saw movement in the corner of his eye on a pillar behind him.

Discord then swung his sword around just in time as crimsons claws hit the sword with a loud ping. Crimson then grinned and began to quickly slice at discords sword until, he slashed discords hand making him drop the sword in pain. Crimson then began to laugh as he looked into discords eyes. "Goodbye discord. Crimsons tail then shot forward impaling discord through the chest. Discord gurgled in surprise as he felt the tail retract and then watched as crimsons sword flew to crimsons hand. "Well discord it was nice knowing you hey at least you'll see Luna and Celestia soon.

Then as crimsons sword came down, a yellow magic blast hit crimson knocking him to the ground. crimson then got up with a growl and looked at Luna who had managed to wake Celestia up but, Celestia did not looked good and passed out soon after firing the blast. "Really Luna you could have taken this time to run but no matter I would have killed you soon enough now, discord wait a moment while I kill Luna and Celestia in front of you. Crimson then drew his arms back, in one hand a chi blast in the other his sword. "Well goodbye Celestia, Luna, discord it was a pleasure to kill you. Crimson then threw his arms forward but was stopped as a rainbow beam hit him at point blank range causing a color filled explosion of light to fill the room


	19. kvc: kyle vs crimson: battle of angels

So as you can

Remember, as we last left the elements of harmony, they were heading into everfree forest looking for crimson. "So girls where do you think crimson are. Hearing this from twilight, pinkie pie jumped up and lifted her hoof up. "Ooh I know I know, he's in that skull castle over there. Pinkie then pointed over to the fanged door of crimsons castle.

Seeing crimsons castle, fluttershy shrank back as she saw it while the others stared in awe at it. "W-w-what kind of skull is that. Twilight looked at the skull closely as fluttershy asked the question and then gasped as she recognized part of the skull. "This is a pony skull but, it isn't just any skull this is the blood hooves leaders' skull.

twilight then began to walk towards the door as rainbow flew up to the skull to examine it but instead, got a view of the inside of castle, seeing the carnage that took place inside she quickly called down to the others. "Applejack quick cover fluttershy's eyes when we go in there. Applejack looked up at rainbow in a questioning glance but, did what she was told. "Why da I have ta do that rainbow.

Rainbow dash looked sick for a moment then looked away as twilight opened the door to the castle and the six walked inside and saw the carnage. "Oh dear I think im going to faint. Rarity then began to swoon as rainbow dash put a wing in front of her. "Hey hang in there we have to beat crimson rarity. Applejack and twilight weren't doing well either and their faces turned a dark green and a white pale. "How could Kyle have done this- this is just horrible.

Applejack shook her head in response and spit in disgust while, covering fluttershy's eyes completely making sure she didn't see any of the carnage. Hearing the shock and disgust in her friend's voices, fluttershy quickly called out to the others. "Girls what's wrong come on applejack let me see. Applejack shook her head and began to drag fluttershy. "I can't let ya see fluttershy it's to gruesome for you to see. Suddenly, there was a scream as twilight hid behind the throne room door and watched the battle of crimson, Luna, celestia, and discord. "Girls quick we have to fire now crimsons going to kill them. Twilight and the others then quickly got into position and fired.

After the blast hit crimson and the room was filled with smoke, twilight and the others started to rush over to discord to see if he was okay but, were thrown back by an unseen force causing them to hit the back wall of the castle. A few minutes after this, crimson strolled through the rainbow smoke with a happy grin under his visor. "Ah the elements of harmony how predictable though I must say it was an excellent plan however twilight there's one thing you didn't account for and that's my resistance to the elements.

Crimson then threw his head back and laughed while bringing each element of harmony up to face him. "Well as you all know im going to kill some of you however if you join me I'll you live except for you of course twilight, now rarity what do you think of my deal. Rarity scoffed as crimson looked at her. "How dare you ask me join you after what you did to spike I'll never join a brute like you. Crimson rolled his eyes at rarity's statement," fair enough, oh and thank you for reminding me to kill spike when this is all over rarity. Rarity tried to say more, but was shut up as crimson moon wrapped chi around her mouth and brought up the next pony.

"What about you little fluttershy what do you think. Fluttershy looked up at crimson and, began to stare into crimson's visor making crimson laugh demonically. "You really think that stare's going to work on me well here then have a stare at this. Crimson then ripped off his helmet to reveal his pitch black skin, sharp pointed teeth which were currently grinning and deep dark blood red eyes, causing fluttershy to scream in horror. "Hey you leave fluttershy alone you traitor.

Crimson stopped laughing a few minutes later and then, put fluttershy and rainbow to the side. "Rainbow dash always the loyal and fierce one aren't you, but don't worry fluttershy's death shall be painless for the rest of you however, so applejack what is your choice. Applejack thought for a moment and then, brought her hoof forward hitting crimson straight in the visor but he merely shook it off as applejack began to speak. "Im never leavin mah friends and I wont let ya hurt'm. Crimson grunted at this and quickly smacked applejack across the face with his tail making her scream with pain as it left a pencil sized gash on her face.

"Brave and honest words will get you no where applejack that I can assure you of now for the last element of the group so pinkie pie what is your decision. Crimson m then walked over to pinkie pie and awaited her answer but, he looked uncertain as, pinkie pie was wearing a smug grin. "Im not joining you and no pony is dying tonight because Kyle is going to stop you.

Crimson began to laugh and laugh and laugh after pinkie said this in fact he laughed so hard that he fell to the floor making the rest of the ponies sweat drop. " ha-ha-ha-ha I've heard some bullshit tonight but that by far is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard Kyle's gone lost in the shadows of his head and, I have the only lantern there's no way for him to find his way let alone to come out and save you, not now not ever again, now to begin the first execution twilight sparkle for resisting nightmare moon and banishing her you shall suffer the first death but, it wont be quick no im going to injure you so your just on the brink of death then, im going to slaughter every pony in this room in front of you and, once that is done then im going to kill you and nightmare moon shall have no threats to face upon her return.

Crimson then summoned his sword to his right hand and lifted it up. "You know there's a saying in the bible- and he shall smite the wicked and send them into the fiery pit- but this time im killing the pure and sending them into a dark abyss from which their souls shall not escape. Crimson then brought his arm forward but, another arm came out of the smoke stopping crimson in mid swing. Then, as the mane six stared in awe another arm came out and crashed into crimson sword arm with a loud crack making crimson scream and jump away as his arm was broken. "Who dares injure the lord of the night?

Crimson then looked up in rage as the smoke began to clear but quickly shrunk away as he saw who was standing there. "You shall not be killing any more ponies today crimson moon nor shall you kill any ponies ever again. Then, the smoke in the room span around the figure and went into him revealing his divine form to the ponies in the room. "No, no, no, it can't be your supposed to be gone I swallowed you, you should be insane, I don't know how your here Kyle but I wont let you hurt nightmare moon. Kyle chuckled at this and helped the mane six up. "There's nothing you can do to stop me now. Crimson growled at this and flew towards Kyle. "Like hell there isn't. Crimson then punched Kyle in the face making his head turn to the side but, causing no damage making crimson moon stare in shock. "What's the matter crimson I though this was your dream come true? Kyle then swung his fist forward into crimson face with a loud crack, sending him across the room.

Kyle then grinned under his helmet and began to slowly walk towards crimson but, crimson didn't stay down for long and quickly lunged once again at Kyle. But to no success as, Kyle caught every punch crimson threw at him, causing crimson to get angry. "Damn it stay still and let me hit you. Kyle didn't respond t this instead he jumped into the air as crimson tried to trip him with his tail, Kyle landed on his hands and, seeing an opening crimson tried to punch Kyle in the stomach but, Kyle struck first by wrapping his leg around crimsons head and, threw him to the ground. "That all you got mini me I accepted more of a fight from you. Crimson straight out roared at this and then quickly began to kick and punch Kyle but his anger clouded his mind and Kyle easily deflected each attack. Getting angrier, crimson secretly began to charge up a chi blast but, Kyle quickly sensed this.

And, feeling the chi building, Kyle quickly tilted his head to the side as the chi blast flew past it, hitting a pillar. Kyle then grabbed crimsons arm and threw him into a pillar causing crimson to get stuck in it. Kyle then, ran forward without hesitation and began to punch crimson deeper and deeper into the pillar until, he kicked crimson straight through the pillar and into the wall. Kyle then summoned his sword and began to walk towards crimson moon. "Hey crimson I'll give you a break lets fight with sword's I'll put one hand behind my back and it with be a fair fight.

instead of answering, crimsons sword flew towards Kyle at super sonic speed but, expecting something like this to happen, Kyle merely brought his sword up and knocked it back as crimson came charging after it. crimson seeing that Kyle was open for a second swung to the side with his tail so that, he did a spinning attack while catching his sword, hoping to catch Kyle off guard as spun quickly with two bladed weapons. This however did not faze Kyle and he successfully blocked every slash of crimsons tail and sword but, Kyle had been backed into the wall and was now in danger of losing. Kyle however had no intention of doing so and began to channel chi into his sword. Kyle then took careful aim and began to aim for different parts of crimsons body first starting with the head, then the stomach, and arms and, with each blow being powerful, every time crimson blocked a hit, it quickly made crimson back away until he was once again back to the wall.

Kyle then decided to end it quickly and flipped his sword knocking crimsons out of his hands and, Kyle caught crimsons sword and held both swords over crimsons neck in an x ready to execute him with a mere flick of the wrist. "Crimson you've lost give up and I won't have to kill you. Crimson looked up at Kyle as he said this and began to laugh. "Ha-ha-ha kill me in front of your little pony friends I think not. Crimson then swiped his tail forward and knocked Kyle away from him as he charged chi up into his hands. "Now die! Crimson then ran forward with the chi as, Kyle charged up his own and quickly got up and, began to run as well. As they collided, brilliant flashes filled the room and knocked them back causing them to repeat the process five more times before shadows gathered in the middle of the room separating them.

Then Kyle frowned as, a dark girlish laugh filled the room and night mare moon came into being. "Crimson moon come here so I may heal your arm. Crimson did a have bow and slowly limped over to nightmare moon and, had his wound healed. "Thank you mistress now may we end that angel of light together. nightmare moon grinned at crimsons sentence and then her horn lit up as the dark magic slowly filled it seeing this, the mane six passed out leaving only Kyle, nightmare, and crimson awake. Crimson laughed at Kyle's situation and then let his own chi fill his hand. "Now Kyle without the elements of harmony you shall die.

Kyle looked behind him as crimson said this and then suddenly stopped moving as he was surrounded by rainbow light making nightmare moon gasp. "The elements their responding to him quick shoots him now. Crimson quickly followed orders and they both fired their chi blasts at the light making it collide but, not overtaking it. And then a few minutes later, the rainbow chi began to push back the shadow chi and, Kyle's harmony form was revealed. Seeing that Kyle's beam was overtaking theirs, crimson quickly pushed nightmare moon out of the way causing the extra powerful beam of harmony to slam into him sending hi through the castle wall. Seeing crimson down, nightmare moon quickly flew after him and carried him away.

Seeing that the danger was gone, Kyle healed every pony and draconequs_._ in the room and then, flew out into the night as it began to rain as if, god was crying.


	20. kyles exile-- saving nightmare

Half an hour later, after crimsons defeat everyone in the castle woke up to find it abandoned no nightmare, no crimson, and no Kyle. Twilight was the first one to wake up and when she did, she quickly noticed that Kyle wasn't there and ran out into the rain. "Kyle**- Kyle where are you- it wasn't your fault we forgive you.** Hearing the shouting everyone else in the castle woke up and ran outside to see what was wrong. "Twilight is ya okay what's wrong sugar cube. Twilight looked behind her at her friends in sorrow. "Kyle's gone I don't know where he is and I don't know why he left.

Twilight then sat down in the rain and began to cry as lighting flashed behind her making the others jump but, Celestia came up to twilight and tried to comfort her. "Twilight maybe he just needs some time alone I think we all deserve a break after this come on lets go back to ponyville and relax. Everypony else agreed with Celestia but, discord stayed quiet looking down silently.

But, a few seconds later pinkie pies hair began to fuzz up and point towards a tree making her grin as she saw who was in it. "Look Kyle's in that tree above twilight. As pinkie pie was saying this, lightning flashed revealing Kyle for a brief second before he flew away from the ponies. Seeing Kyle, twilight quickly ran after him. Celestia spread her wings as, the other ponies tried to follow her. "No I shall go after twilight, Luna discord take the others home. Most of the others agreed, but rainbow and applejack still wanted to go after twilight. "But princess we can't just let her go by herself she needs us. Applejack agreed and shook her head." I have ta agree with dash on this one princess twilight and Kyle need us.

Celestia shook her head and began to walk away. "No crimson moon and nightmare moon are still out there somewhere you need to go back to ponyville where it's safe take care of spike. Rarity and the others nodded in response and walked up to rainbow and applejack. "Yes darling we do need to help twilight and Kyle but, right now we need to help spike and Celestia by going back. Pinkie pie jumped in glee as she thought of going back. "Yeah I can throw us a victory party right fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded but then coughed," after we check on spike- um if that's okay.

Hearing all of the reasons to go back, rainbow and applejack grumbled but reluctantly went with Luna and discord. Celestia then quickly ran into the forest after twilight. Speaking of twilight, she was currently giving chase to Kyle and wasn't that far away from him. "Kyle wait I just want to talk to you. Kyle looked down as he teleported from tree to tree and began to talk over the sound of the storm." no I can't go back not after what happened I don't deserve to go back. Twilight shook her head at this and kept going. "But it wasn't your fault I just want to talk.

Kyle didn't answer at first but then began to dodge lighting as it began to go into a sporadic pattern shooting around in random directions and, hitting trees. "I don't care, I have to get away from you all it's the only way you'll be safe. Twilight opened her mouth to answer, but lightning flashed towards her making her freeze in fear as; Kyle jumped in front of her and caught the lightning in his palm. Kyle then made a swift move and redirected the lighting into the clouds cutting through them and, splitting up the storm clouds and calming the storm. "Twilight look at me. Twilight began to cry as Kyle held her but did as she was told as Kyle removed his helmet "I'm not going away forever twilight I just need some time to clear my mind now please let me go.

Twilight sniffled a little and then looked into Kyle's bright yellow eyes. "Y-y-you promise you'll come b-b-back. Kyle nodded as he hugged her yes twilight I'll come back I won't abandon you- or the others. Kyle then separated from twilight with a smile then put his helmet back on as a blush came to his face. "Now get back to ponyville the others are probably worried. Twilight smiled and turned around to teleport t but, Celestia suddenly came through the bushes making twilight jump. "Yes twilight I couldn't agree more your friends really are worried. Twilight stuttered for a moment before she asked Celestia a question. "How long have you been standing there?

Celestia gave a knowing smile towards twilight and grinned," oh- just long enough to see you and Kyle hugs. Celestia then began to laugh as twilight blushed a deep crimson and teleported away. "Now Kyle you know you don't have to leave right. Kyle shook his head and sat down. "I can't go back until I'm sure I won't endanger anyone I care about. Celestia huffed in agitation at this and tried to convince Kyle other whys. "But what you did an hour ago didn't hurt them that were crimson. Kyle stood up quickly after this and punched a tree causing it to snap in half as Kyle began to yell. "It** was me hurting them crimson used my body because I was weak I can't** let that happen again-... I c-can't do it, it is my duty to protect the innocent and now, this is what I must do you should know now; after all you let your duty destroy your family and your race. Celestia didn't respond to this, instead she tried to shoot a magic blast at Kyle but Kyle dodged to the side and swung his arm down not only dodging the blast but, paralyzing Celestia's horn as well.

" Celestia calm yourself lest I be forced to hurt you, now listen to me I know you want the best for twilight and her friends but, this must happen in order for our friendship to survive now leave me be. Celestia grumbled for a second before bowing her head and walking back through the night towards ponyville.

Meanwhile Washington D.C.: the team Satan had sent in consisted of Devin Jake and some other demons with the portal unguarded, they began to start it up.

"Hey- psst hey Jake. After Devin said this, Jake went over to him and As, Jake got close to Devin, Devin whispered in jakes ear. "We need to kill them and go through portal ourselves who knows what these halfwits will do when they get there. Jake nodded and then began to slowly make tentacles with his symbiote. Said tentacles slowly crossed the room until, they wrapped around of all the demons necks with a snap- killing them instantly.

Devin then went over to his comm link and a hologram of Satan appeared. "The area is secure sir but, there are only two of us left. Satan sneered with joy and then smiled at Devin-. "Good now go ahead and go through scout it out build a base and then report in. Devin nodded in response and then saluted as Satan turned off the comm. " Jake come on lets go find Kyle. Jake and Devin then activated the portal and walked through. Meanwhile with Kyle:

As Kyle strode through everfree forest he began to wonder when he could stop walking when he heard a rustling in the bushes, making him jump as, his manticore came through the forest and tackled him to the ground with a playful roar. "Whoa there easy boy calm down.

Hearing Kyle's command, the manticore sat down and began to wag his tail as Kyle got up. "Hey what are you doing here the last time I saw you, helped me save twilight and then I- never mind that how are you doing. Kyle then went quiet for a moment and listened as the manticore explained what happened in his language. "So after you saved twilight you tried to help me but, couldn't manage to find me huh?

Kyle then laughed for a moment but then stopped as he heard more rustling in the bushes behind him. "Who's there come out with your hands up slowly. Whoever it was listened and a pair of hands wearing black armor came out. "Kyle it's me crimson moon please listen to me I need your help nightmare moon's in trouble.

Kyle scoffed at this and began to pet his manticore as he, clawed the ground in anger. "Calm down boy, now crimson gives me a good reason to help an untrustworthy bastard like you especially after what you've done. Crimson looked desperately at Kyle. "Because she's the only friend I have please Kyle.

Kyle thought about this for a moment before turning around. "Very well come with me I have supplies back in ponyville but we won't get there until dark so I want you to tell me what happened. Crimson agreed and then, he and Kyle then began the long trek back to ponyville. So, crimson began his tale but, thanks to the circumstances and the fact that I am Kyle's A.I. it will be told in third person and you will like it. So a few hours earlier, crimson and nightmare moon retreated away from the castle and hid in the remains of sunny town. "Crimson are you alright please being alright. As nightmare moon called out for him crimson began to stir, " uhh what I'm alive nightmare, why are we here did you beat Kyle. Nightmare moon shook her head in sadness with a bit of moisture clouding her eyes. "No I had to save you you're the only friend I have or ever had. Crimson froze at this as nightmare moon turned away from him and began to cry. Crimson then took off his helmet and turned nightmare moon around. "You should have left me to die and beat Kyle so the ponies could learn to appreciate you. It's your dream and what you always wanted to do but, I'm happy to be your friend.

Crimson then wrapped his arms around nightmare and hugged her making her blush. "Uh- thank you crimson -sniff- I needed a hug. Crimson grinned as he put his helmet on. "Anytime mistress. nightmare moon blushed once again feeling care free and happy not knowing that a pony was watching. Meanwhile, in the other cult of blood hooves the high priest was watching everything and spit in disgust. "Bah friendship who needs friendship guards I want you to bring nightmare moon and her pet to me she is no longer our leader. The guards saluted and before they left the high priest called out. "Make them feel at home guards they need to know who the true ruler of the night is. The guards saluted and called out to the priest before they left. "Yes high priest distortion. Distortion then sat on his throne and began to laugh as he watched nightmare moon and crimson. "After I'm done with you and your pet nightmare I'm going to steal your power and then I'm going to kill that angel of light and not even the elements of harmony will be able to stop me. Distortion then laughed as he destroyed the crystal ball he holding.

meanwhile somewhere between the blood hoove church and sunny town: crimson and nightmare moon then began to move towards the blood hoove church, not knowing that distortion had mutiny in mind, nightmare moon told crimson all about him." oh yes distortion is quite powerful he is almost as strong as me. Crimson raised his eyebrows at this and shook his head. "He must be one hell of a unicorn if his power is the same as mine and, close to yours. Nightmare moon laughed at this and shook her head. "Oh no he wasn't, he was the weakest in fact but, he did some kind of ritual with this fouls smelling red paint and it made him stronger. Crimson narrowed his eyes at this sentence but said nothing as he continued to walk. "So is he trust worthy.

This time, nightmare moons eye brows went up and she responded hesitantly." uh I don't really know last time I checked he was the only pony who had any sense, maybe crimson maybe. Crimson huffed at this and shook his head." why don't we just make peace for once nightmare. Nightmare moon scoffed at this and shook her head peace after what they did to you never, why do you want peace anyways. crimson shook his head and sighed," nightmare I want what you want but, some people and ponies appreciate the night already , and peace would be the best option the one that gives us a life do you want to fight harmony for the rest of your life I don't. Nightmare moon opened her mouth to argue but, shut it quickly when crimson looked at her." alright you have a point but what about the blood hooves what do we do with them. At the mention of blood hooves, crimson growled and cracked his knuckles "we kill them their unpredictable dark, and insane they can't be trusted nightmare. Nightmare moon shook her head in thought and stopped moving when she heard voices.

"Lady Nightmare moon we advise you to come with us. Two blood hoove Pegasus's then landed in front of crimson and nightmare. crimson exchanged a glance with nightmare and then, they all spread their wings and took to the sky heading towards the church some time later, they were in the main room where, distortions throne was and, were alone with said high priest. "Ah so lady nightmare moon and her pet have arrived in time for my coronation good very good. Nightmare moon narrowed her eyes at this and her horn lit up, "what do you mean by that. Distortion smiled with glee under his cloak as his horn lit up. "Why I'm going to over throw you, you care about the ponies to much what happened to enjoy the night or die. Nightmare moon scowled at this, and then began to yell.

"What's** the point of ruling over dead pony's distortion, they won't enjoy the night.**Distortion laughed at nightmare moons anger and then spit on the floor in disgust." you really have become soft nightmare we can just bring them back as blood hooves. Nightmare moon glared at distortion and her horn got brighter." I can't let you do that. Distortion laughed at this and clapped his hooves, " oh are you gonna try to stop me then, I'm afraid I'm going to half to kill you. Nightmare moon opened her mouth to speak, but a chi blast flew out of crimsons finger as he stepped in front of nightmare. "Like hell you'll kill her. crimson chi blast then hit distortion making him curse as he shot a beam of magic at crimson but, before crimson could summon up chi to hold it back, nightmare moon knocked him out of the way and shot her own magic blast, barley holding back distortions she looked desperately at crimson. "Get out of here.

Crimson didn't answer nightmare moon instead he began to charge up a chi blast. Seeing that crimson wasn't leaving, nightmare moon brought her hooves forward and they hit crimson with a crack causing him to go flying towards a window. "Go to Kyle make peace and- beat distortion- agh! And that was the last thing crimson heard before he fell out of the church and tumbled into the ocean. A few hours later, crimson had awoken on a beach and, had begun to heal his broken ribs. "I got to find Kyle he's my only hope for her safety. Crimson then trudged up the beach and went into the forest.

Present time: Twilight's library, Kyle and crimson stood outside of twilight library where, Kyle found spike outside with half of his bandages on and, a burned training dummy next to him. "Hmm he's been training better take him inside. Kyle then picked spike up and carried spike inside while crimson waited outside. When Kyle opened the door and laid spike down on his bed, he found twilight spread out on her bed with a book in her face. Kyle chuckled under his breath and began to put twilight in her bed the right way. But when he was finishing, twilight suddenly wrapped her hooves around him and kissed his visor. Kyle sputtered for a moment before, tucking twilight in and grabbing his bag with weapons in it Kyle then quietly closed the door behind him not noticing the smile on twilights face.

Kyle then went outside and then tossed the bag to crimson. "Alright we got the guns lets go. Crimson smiled knowingly as he sensed Kyle's emotions. "So what happened to you I sense tension in sneered at crimson and then kept walking. "You should talk after that hug with nightmare. Crimson choked on his next words and then, "shut up Kyle and let's get this done.


	21. kyle v distortion, crimson v nightmare

A few hours later, and Kyle and crimson had arrived at the blood hoove church and were a few feet away from it but little did they know that Devin and Jake had come upon the church as well and were entering it as crimson and Kyle set up their silenced snipers. "Okay crimson I got the guard to the left of the door you get the right one. Crimson grit his teeth and set up his helmet so that it zeroed in on the guard. "Alright let's get these sons a bitch's. Crimson and Kyle fired in sync killing the guards at the same time. Kyle then signaled to crimson, " move in be careful. Meanwhile,

Jake and Devin had randomly fell from the sky and landed a few feet behind the blood hoove church. "Ow damn portal Jake you okay. Jake grunted in response and then sniffed the air. "I smell something bad. Jake then turned around and then slowly began to crawl towards the church. "Look there's a cellar here let's go inside. Devin shook his head at this and grabbed the door. "Alright go in slow though I don't know what's inside. Jake nodded and then he busted the door open and jumped inside. When Jake and Devin landed, they noticed two doors one, lead upstairs and the other lead down stairs Jake sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes.

"Downstairs is full of death, more than upstairs but, I can smell something, two living things upstairs? Devin shook his head at this and went to the downstairs one. "Well might as well get the bad news out of the way right? Jake nodded at this and followed Devin down stairs. "Devin is careful we don't know what's down there. Devin laughed at this and turned his armor on. "Jake what's the worst thing that can happen I have this suit and, you're nearly invincible with that symbiote of yours. Jake growled at this and turned his arm into a sword. "Never say that Devin now, you're just asking for trouble, plus nearly immortal isn't immortal.

Meanwhile upstairs, Kyle and crimson were slowly making their way through the church, and strangely, they found no guards. "What the hell there has to be more blood hooves in this damn place. Kyle held his hand up at this, "calm yourself crimson you may alert the guards that are here. Crimson growled at Kyle and began to yell. " **don't tell me what to do you don't control me anymore**. Kyle looked at crimson and then, slapped crimson into the shadows as; he flew up to the ceiling. A few minutes after, two blood hooves walked into the room. "I swear I heard that pet of nightmare moon in here. The other blood hoove grunted and turned around, "bah it was probably just one of distortions experiments.

Then, as the guards turned around, Kyle dropped down as crimson walked forward and, they cracked both of the necks of the blood hooves. "Kyle I'm sorry it's just-. Kyle held is hand up once again and took off his helmet. " crimson its fine your looking out for your friend and, you're worried about her, I get that but, if you get us found who knows what distortion will do with her now, let's finish scoping out this area. Kyle then put his helmet on but stopped when crimson put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Kyle, for understanding but, you realizes this doesn't make us friends. Kyle grinned under his helmet at this answer and turned around to look at crimson. "Why, crimson I never said we were friends, what made you think that.

Crimson laughed at this and shook Kyle's hand, "hey we might not be able to be friends but we can be brothers if you want. Kyle nodded at this and began to walk towards the stairs. "That sounds nice maybe, we can have peace, come on let's go down these stairs but, at that moment, they heard gunshots making them freeze. " what the hell how can there be gunshots we have the only guns here. Crimson growled at this and checked the bag. "I don't know Kyle but, whoever it is, is probably on our side let's going help.

Five minutes earlier, so, Jake and Devin went through the down stairs room and, turned the light on to find thousands of translucent cocoons; filled with a multitude of creatures. "What the hell is all this. Jake shook his head and sniffed the air. "I smell some demonic energy in here someone has been doing blood rituals. Devin turned on his heat sensor and aimed at the bodies... "What the hell what is all this. Jake growled and put his fist against the cocoons. "Something here has come in contact with Satan, they've been experimenting on the animals here and, whatever is in these cocoons is still alive we should be careful. Devin nodded but stopped as a loud cracking sound could be heard. "This just isn't our day is it Jake. Jake didn't say anything this time, instead he just warped his arms into swords and charged while, Devin activated his guns.

A few minutes later, and Devin and Jake had quickly cut through an assortment of different mutated black animals. "The fuck are these things. Jake sniffed the animals and narrowed his eyes. "The symbiote says that most of theses' creatures are some kind of mutated wolf and the rest are what appear to be manticores. Devin scoffed at this and kicked one of the dead manticores in the face. "Fucking manticores are you serious where are we Equestria the land of the fucking ponies. A voice sounded behind Jake and Devin making them both jump but, they didn't get to react as they were slammed into the wall by Kyle. "Now who the fuck are you and why are you here. Jake and Devin quickly looked up and exposed their faces as they heard Kyle's voice, making Kyle drop them quickly. "Jake Devin what are you guys doing here.

Jake and Devin stared at Kyle for a moment before tackling him into the wall, making him gasp as they knocked the breathe out of him. "Oof guys calm down stop hugging me I can't breathe. After Kyle said this, Devin and Jake back away and looked at Kyle. "Kyle what happened to you we knew you were somewhere else but not here, how did you get here anyway. Kyle sighed at this question and turned away from Devin. "It's a long story Devin I'll tell you later right now me and crimson moon have to take care of something. Jake looked at crimson moon for a second before sniffing the air and narrowing his eyes. "Kyle why does he smell like a demonic version of you.

Kyle cursed under his breath as he knew, crimson was laughing in his head. "That's because he is the demonic version of me but, I don't have time to explain his birth so let's just get this show on the road, we need to kill distortion now. Devin and Jake tilted their heads to the side and looked at Kyle. "Who's distortion? Suddenly, before Kyle could answer, laughter filled the room and, it exploded sending Kyle and the others into the next room which, happened to be an arena. After a few minutes, a figure in black strolled to the podium just in front of the throne room doors." I believe Kyle was talking about me humans. Jake and Devin didn't like the position they were in and quickly began to try and attack distortion but to no avail as, a shield came up blocking whatever attacks they used. "That's not going to cut it now, have fun with my prized creation - oh hades come out here and greets our guests

As distortion began to walk away, crimson moon yelled out in anger, " GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME YOU PUSSY. Distortion froze for a moment before laughing and pushing a button as he left. "Ha I'm not falling for that good luck facing hades humans you're going to need it. crimson roared animalisticly at this and began to pound the shield with his fists, making it start to crack but, before he could break the shield a dragons tail grabbed crimson and threw him into, knocking him out instantly. Kyle cursed as then, a giant dragon with three flaming skulls for heads, came out of the shadows. Kyle stared into the eyes of the middle head of the dragon and then, Kyle narrowed his eyes as he, recognized the eye. "Son of a bitch he used scar to make this abomination, open fire.

At Kyle's order, Devin and Jake attacked hades but to no avail as, hades regenerated body parts. "Damn it Kyle we can't kill this thing. Kyle groaned as even, his chi blasts did nothing to the monster. "Damn it figures something out. But before anyone could try something else, hades grabbed Kyle with his claws and held him in front of his middle head. "Hello Kyle- nice to see you again. Kyle glared at hades and tried to break fee. "What happened to serving nightmare, scar did you lose your job after I killed you. Hades roared at this and tried to open handily smash Kyle into the ground but instead, Kyle broke free and pushed hades into the shield causing hades to scream in pain as the shield cracked.

Kyle saw this, and looked to Devin and Jake. "Guys we need to push him into the shield it's our only option. Devin and Jake nodded and then, Devin began to charge up his suit for one powerful blast. "Ok I can charge up my suit so that it can give off one powerful blast that should do the trick. Jake nodded at this but then, Devin continued his sentence," but, it needs five minutes to charge and considering we can barely hurt him with the fact that he kicked our ass's in one minute eh, you should do fine. Jakes mouth twitched at this and he flicked Devin off. "If we get out of this alive I'm kicking your ass, Kyle come throw me at hades I know what to do. Kyle nodded and began to weave around hades until he got to Jake and picked him up. "Hey hades enjoys my slime ball special Kyle then threw his arm forward and tossed Jake at hades middle head.

Jake latched on to hades middle head and then, began to hack into his brain with the symbiote but, hades did not like this and began to thrash around wildly. "Get out of my head. Hades then smashed his head against the floor but, to no avail as Jake had a tight hold on hades. Hades roared at this and threw himself into not only Kyle, but the shield as well. In this process, he hurt himself, Jake, and Kyle causing them all to fall to the floor. Devin stepped in front of his friends as, hades got up and blew fire hot enough to melt carbon steel. Devin smiled as, he fired his beam, causing it to go through the fire and, causing it to go into hades and, shattering the shield.

But, the fight wasn't over as, hades got back up with a roar Kyle however had also gotten back up and noticed that, the ceiling above hades head was giving away. "Hey hades- I'll see you in hell. Kyle then shot a chi blast at the ceiling above hades head causing the upside down cross to flip and land right side up on hades head killing him instantly. Kyle then strolled over to crimson to check on him." crimson gets your ass up so we can save nightmare moon. Crimson groaned for a moment before sitting up and looking around. "Uhh what happened you guys okay. Devin laughed before helping a stunned Jake up. "Yeah were fine crimson come on let's go save your girl. Kyle's group then strode to the hallway door only to discover that, it was full of blood hooves. "Alright everybody charge up your attacks and let's take out all of these bastards at once. The others did as Kyle ordered a when they attacked, it completely cleared the hallway.

Kyle and the others then walked down the hallway and opened the throne room door to find distortion on his throne. Kyle and the others stepped into the room, but, a shadow flew through room and smacked them all in separate directions. Kyle and crimson got up right away but Devin and Jake were knocked out from the shadow which formed behind distortion and turned into nightmare moon. "Hello Kyle, crimson have you noticed that I made nightmare moon my slave ha-, of course you have now, nightmare moon kill crimson while, I deal with Kyle. Nightmare moon said nothing; instead she launched herself at crimson while Kyle charged towards distortion.

Kyle and distortion fought fiercely each trying to disable or kill the other, Kyle ran around the room as, distortion shot magic blasts everywhere trying to hit Kyle. Kyle however had dodged most of them and hid in the shadows. "Kyle come out and faces me like the monster I know you are. Kyle's laugh filled the room making distortion look around. "I may be a monster but, at least I know when to fight in the light instead of the dark. Kyle then spread his wings and filled the room with light blinding distortion. Unfortunately meanwhile crimson moon wasn't having an easy time fighting nightmare.

Crimson stumbled for a second and fell to the ground as he was blinded, revealing him to nightmare who, pointed her horn at crimson. "Join me crimson I don't want to kill you. Crimson sighed at this and shook his head. "I can't join you this isn't the right way we can't give into our anger. Nightmare moon shook her head and fell to the ground in pain. Crimson rushed over to her but was stopped as nightmare let out a blast of dark magic sending him to the ground. 'Nightmare stops this. Nightmare moon soon opened her eyes after this and stared crimson with tears at crimson. "I'm sorry crimson. Nightmare moon then charge and tried to impale crimson but Kyle's flash of light blinded her giving crimson some ground. Meanwhile Kyle was kicking the crap out of distortion and, was easily punching and kicking distortion in the air until; Kyle summoned a chi blast, and slammed it into distortion sending him into his throne, with an explosion.

Kyle then picked up the throne and began to spin it around until he threw it into the air with a chi blast, causing distortions body to be burned as he fell to the floor. Kyle then slowly strolled towards distortion that began to crawl away from him. "Why are you running distortion you were oh so confident that you were going to win? Kyle however had to spare distortion as, he saw crimson dodging nightmare. "Hmm it seems you get to live for a little while longer I have to help crimson moon. Kyle then spread his wings, and flew towards crimson and nightmare. "Nightmare moon stop this and see the light let if fill your being and purify you. Kyle then blew the front of the church up revealing that the sun was indeed, rising and, when the light hit nightmare moon she quickly snapped out of it. "Ah wha what happened crimson are you alright. Crimson didn't say anything for a moment instead he quickly grabbed nightmare in a hug. "I am now.

Kyle smiled at crimson and nightmare moon and then looked behind him to see Devin and Jake getting up. "Looks like we won guys come on; I'll take you two to ponyville so you can meet everypony. Devin and Jake nodded but stopped as laughter filled the room. "Ha, ha, ha, ha do you really believe this s over this isn't over by a long shot. distortion then threw himself into a pool of blood and Kyle and the others watched as he mutate, he grew horns, claws, dragon wings, and a manticores tail and on top of this, he grew five times his size. Kyle cursed as once again, none of their attacks affected distortions new form. "You can't touch me now Kyle. Kyle smiled at this and flew over to his group. "Oh that's where you're wrong Devin, crimson, nightmare moon, Jake I need you all to combine some kind of attack and throw me with it. The others in Kyle's group nodded and grabbed Kyle. "Awesome I charged my super beam while I was out let's do this. The four then threw Kyle forward and each fired off their attacks at the same time.

nightmare moon, shot of a blast of dark magic, crimson shot his chi, Devin shot his super beam, and Jake threw a piece of his symbiote with all of this behind Kyle, his power was boosted and he quickly flew towards distortion with his sword drawn. "It's time to be expelled distortion. distortion roared at this and swung a giant paw at Kyle but, Kyle just went through the paw and, summoned crimsons sword to his hand as he, beheaded distortion, causing the head and the body to fall over not only Kyle, but the edge of the building as well. "May you leave this life in peace distortion? Kyle then sheathed his swords and walked towards the door. "Come on we need to get out of here and report to ponyville crimson, I'll give you your sword there.

**authors note: sorry for not updating in a long time with ECA'S and writers block, it's been hard to work on this chapter but, don't worry, I have the other chapters planned out you should be happy in two chapters, I'm going to make spike kick bluebloods snooty ass but for now, enjoy this chapter, this is Kyle's A.I signing off.**


	22. the Negotiations

While Kyle was attacking distortion, it was morning back in ponyville, and all of the ponies had woken up. In twilights library spike had jerked up in his sleep and began to scream. "Ah- how did I get in my bed twilight? At the sound of her name being called, twilight quickly woke up and quickly ran down the stairs, "what's wrong spike are you hurt.

Spike shook his head no and looked at twilight, " how did I end up in my bed did you bring me inside. Twilight shook her head no and began to think. "Wait, I remember someone carrying me to bed, it had to be Kyle. Spike looked at twilight in alarm and tried to get up but wobbled. "What Kyle was here and I wasn't awake to see him damn it! Twilight glared at spike and shook her head. "Spike doesn't use that language. Spike sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry I just wanted to see Kyle.

Twilight sighed and she too looked at the ground," I know spike but, I don't know why Kyle came here so I don't know if he'll come back. Spike groaned at this and lay back down. "I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. Twilight smiled at spike and hugged him. "He knows spike that's why he needs to be alone for a little while. Spike raised his head at twilight, "does that mean he's coming back.

Twilight opened her mouth to answer spike but, a flash of light outside interrupted her and caused both spike and her to come outside as, Kyle's voice echoed throught ponyville. "Citizens of ponyville I have returned to you at this hour to make an important announcement, as you may or may not know I exiled myself yesterday but, a bloodhoove cult had drawn my attention recently and, I had to work with crimson moon to destroy it. Now crimson and I aren't friends yet but, after our experience along with the friends I have met from my old world, I can safely say he and nightmare moon shall no longer try to over throw Celestia and Luna. But beyond this point, I would like to introduce them all to you, but first, meet me in front of the town hall.

a few minutes later, and all of the pony's had gathered at the town hall and waited for Kyle to meet them when, with a flash of light Kyle appeared in front of the crowd of ponies making them gasp. "Hello everypony how nice it is to see you all again. All the ponies in the crowd were silent until pinkie pie spoke out. "Hey Kyle! Since you're coming back I can throw a welcome back party for you. Kyle shook his head at this and began to walk up to the podium with his hands behind his back. "No pinkie I'm afraid, I'm not staying. Pinkies hair went down at these words and, Kyle was quick to remedy this, "but, you can throw a welcome to ponyville party for my new friends.

Pinkies hair went up at this and, she began to jump for joy. "Ooh goodie I can't wait to meet your friends. Kyle smiled at this and held out his hand. "Then without further ado I give you my first friend Devin. Kyle then made a signal wit is hand towards the sky but nothing came making dash raise her hoof. "Well where is he we don't have all day. Kyle smirked under his helmet and pointed to a ball of fire that was falling from the sky. "Just watch and listen. The crowd then squinted their eyes and looked hard as suddenly, there was a boom and something flew past them and landed with flames stopping it from crashing.

And when the flames cleared, Devin stood up in his armor making the crowd back up. "Hello everypony nice to see this place for a change. The ponies in the crowd stared at Devin in amazement and rainbow dash ran up to Devin. "How did you fly so fast and, without wings? Devin smiled at rainbow dash and activated his repulsers so that, he hovered in the air a bit. "This suit shoots out a type of energy, that can keep me in the air as long as my repulsers are activated it, also allows me to fly fast. Rainbow dash's eyes widened in amazement at this and she began to hop around Devin. "That's awesome you have to race me some time. Devin laughed at tis and shook his head. "I don't think you can go faster than me.

Rainbow dash glared at Devin and flared her wigs. "Oh yeah I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria, I'd like to see you beat me. Kyle chuckled at this and raised his voice. "Dash Devin you can race later there is more important business to deal with so, without further ado I give you Jake! Kyle then motioned towards everfree and smiled as the trees began to rustle until, a giant green mass crashed into the stage with a roar causing some of the ponies in the crowd to cover their eyes. And then, the mass began to shrink until it melded with jakes body revealing Jake in his business suit and tie. "Sorry for the scare colts and mares Kyle suggested we make an entrance. Some of the ponies in the crowd laughed at this while the rest stayed quiet.

"Yes well last but not least I give you the newly changed nightmare moon and crimson moon. After this sentence, there was an explosion of shadow on the stage and then, when it cleared crimson and nightmare were standing there. The crowd of ponies gasped at this and began to mutter and whisper until, voices rang out. "Enough crimson moon nightmare moons are gone. Kyle grimaced at this and threw himself in front of crimson as a green blast of magic sailed towards him. The blast hit Kyle but, a flash of light erupted as it hit Kyle blocking everything from view.

When the light faded, Kyle was seen in front of Celestia and Luna with both his and crimsons sword placed at their throats. "That's quite enough don't you think princess's. The princess stared at Kyle in amazement and then Celestia spoke up. "Kyle we can't just let nightmare and crimson roam free in ponyville and canterlot they deserve to be brought to justice. Kyle scoffed at this and put both of the swords towards Celestia. "Ha have they not been served enough justice? nightmare was exiled twice and crimson was beaten to near death that is not justice that is murder plain and simple, don't you think they've been through enough just let it go and let them live in peace. Celestia looked down guilty for a second and then shook her head. "Very well but if they commit any crime at all I'm going to deal with them once and for all. Kyle shook his head and turned to Luna. "And Luna what do you think of this?

Luna looked uncertain for a moment and then shook her head. "I do not like it, but you are right Kyle they have suffered enough. Kyle shook his head at this and turned around. "Good now if you excuse me I need to talk to spike and twilight. Kyle then teleported inside the library, and ended up behind spiked and twilight who, were talking. "Spike so you think Kyle is mad that I sent a letter to Celestia telling her that he came into town with nightmare and crimson. Spike shrugged his shoulders at this and began to eat some gems. "I don't know why would he be mad? Kyle chuckled softly under his breath at this and then spoke up. "Oh I don't know spike maybe twilight should ask me. At the sound of Kyle's voice, both twilight and spike jumped up and hugged him.

"Kyle is you okay are you hungry do you need anything? Kyle shook his head at this and patted spike on the back. "I'm fine spike no I don't need anything to eat in case you don't remember or I didn't tell you, I don't eat much and since I don't eat meat anymore everything I need is in the forest. Spike nodded his head at this and looked up " then what are you doing here twilight told me you were exiled. Kyle nodded at this and looked at twilight. "I was but, I came back here to announce nightmare moons surrender and, my friend's arrival.

After Kyle's sentence, spike looked up at him in interest. "Your friends are here? Kyle looked at the ground silent for a moment before looking up. "Only two of them are here and, their my spy's in Satan's army. Spike looked down at the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry Kyle I just thought. Kyle raised his hand at spike and silenced him. "It's alright spike, now twilight about that letter to Celestia, I'm not mad and, I'm glad you did it. Twilights ears rose at this, and she looked wide eyed at Kyle. "How did you know I sent a letter to Celestia? Kyle smiled knowingly and patted twilight on the head. "I didn't you just told me. Twilight blushed at this, making Kyle chuckled and then he knelled down and took off his helmet. " twilight spike, I'm going to be leaving so, take care of yourselves if all goes well I will be back soon if not, you might not ever see me again.

Twilight and spike nodded and Kyle smiled while grabbing them in a hug. "Thank you both for understanding you are of, the few reasons I have left to live thank you all now goodbye. Kyle then let them go, turned around, and put his helmet on. "Take care to watch out for- others that might arrive. Twilight nodded at this and wrote it down on her note pad. Kyle laughed at this and walked out the door towards everfree forest. Meanwhile in ponyville Jake and Devin had met everypony in the crowd and, Devin was getting bored. "Geez we met every pony in this town what are we all still standing here for. Jake looked annoyed at Devin and then, pulled out a cigar and lit it. "You need to learn to be a bit more patient man besides, were just waiting for the elements of harmony to gather so we can meet them and the princesses. Devin sighed at this and looked at crimson and nightmare moon. "Hey what do you think of those two? Jake huffed his cigar and took it out with a tentacle of his symbiote "uh ha, I don't know, Kyle seems to like crimson now but he's unsure about nightmare.

Devin nodded at this and turned towards nightmare and began to speak" what do you think of nightmare? Jake growled at this question and crushed his cigar. "I don't like her smell she smells like a demon. Devin opened his mouth to say something more but, was stopped as Celestia spoke up. "Dear subjects and new friends of this land- along with the newly turned enemy's, we were gathered here today to meet you and now that most of ponyville has met you its time you really met not only the royalty but, the elements of harmony as well. Devin smiled and he and Jake made their way to the princesses and bowed. "Now after you meet the elements of harmony, I need to speak to you two. Jake nodded and got up while Devin floated up. "Very well then without further ado I give you the elements of harmony.

Twilight, rainbow, pinkie, rarity, fluttershy, and applejack then stepped forward and Jake and Devin smiled. "Nice to meet you all though Devin already got acquainted with rainbow dash. Devin laughed at this and, started up his engines. "Well, I'm ready for that race later but now, we have to go to canterlot to chat with Celestia so Jake and I bid you a good day. Devin then flew away as Jake began to curse. "Hey you dirt bag how am I supposed to get there you dirt bag. Jake sighed and turned back around to the elements of harmony and the princesses who, were laughing loudly. "I'm gonna kick his ass later but, until then shall we go.

Meanwhile everfree forest, Kyle had been gone for only a few minutes, when he stumbled and fell into a cave system. "Ow damn it what the hell was that where am I. Kyle quickly got up and then took off his helmet in curiosity as he saw a rainbow colored egg on a pedestal. Kyle then lit up the room with a chi blast and began to read the inscription." to the winged ape that enters this chamber, please take care of this baby dragon he is destined for great things, he is a- huh that's funny this next part I can't read and its big to hmm well little guy your coming with me I have to go find my manticore. But I do wonder if dragons left this inscription and they know of angels what exactly happened here hmm I must commune with god .Kyle then flew out of the cave and began to track his manticores life energy.

Meanwhile with crimson and nightmare moon: after Celestia and Luna had left, nightmare quickly flew back to their castle while crimson wasn't looking. "So nightmare what do we do now-nightmare- she's gone! Why did she leave? Agh I have to look for her. Crimson then quickly flew into everfree forest to find tracked her magic level through the forest until he found that she had gone back into their castle. "Hmm I hope she's okay. Crimson moon then went inside his castle only to be greeted by wailing as, he found nightmare crying by the throne room window. Crimsons face softened at this and he took off his helmet and threw it to the floor making a clang which alerted nightmare to his presence as, he quickly wrapped her in a hug. "Shh- I'm here your fine everything's ok. Nightmare shook her head at this and phased away from crimson." no crimson it's not okay you saw how they reacted to us they will never accept me. Crimson sighed at this and teleported in front of nightmare. "Nightmare doesn't think that way, Kyle accepts you... and no matter what happens no matter what you do, I shall always follow you, just give them some time to get used to you and you'll have friends in no time.

Nightmare sniffled at this and wiped some tears from her eyes as, she looked at crimson and then, she quickly tackled crimson to floor with a hug. "Thank you crimson that means a lot to me. meanwhile in Kyle's world, Satan was preparing his army and within a months' time, he would launch his first attack on ponyville and would do something so horrible, that Kyle would not be the same not for, many years afterword's.


	23. healing and problems

**hello audience this is god speaking if you're wondering why Kyle's A.I. is not narrating right now it is because he is currently being repaired and I will be telling the story from now on so sit back relax and grab some snacks because the story continues now.**

Satan was beginning to get impatient ad contacted Devin as, he was in canterlot. "You demon tell me how goes the scouting mission. Devin saluted at the devil and began his 'report. "Good sir we already have a point of base set up, and we are speaking with the leaders of this universe. Satan smiled at this and began to laugh. "Good, good continue your scouting mission I will be there within the month- if the leaders resist wait until we get there to kill them. Devin once again saluted at this and then shut off the holo com. Satan smiled at this and turned around as, jordane came to his side. "How goes the mission master. Satan patted jordane on the head and turned to the lava pits "it goes very well apprentice but the only thing I am missing is generals if you would please wake the elder demons. Jordane bowed at this and flew odd as Satan opened a window to watch Kyle. "Soon Kyle- soon I will destroy you, your friends, and that precious god of yours.\

Kyle however looked up as Satan said this and then, Kyle glared so fiercely at Satan making him flinch and back away. "No you're not supposed to be able to hear me. Kyle said nothing he did however punch the window, shattering it into a hundred pieces as Satan growled in anger. " damn nightmare moon this is all her fault she's made him stronger during their fight I don't know how but, he's become stronger than me and, he knows I'm watching him no matter the more lives I take the more power I make. Satan then grinned as, he snapped his fingers then, the ground cracked around him and, thousands of fists rose from the ground as demonic growls filled the air.

Meanwhile, Carson and the rest of the resistance gathered together to hear what Jordan had to say "I've called you all here for a very important reason, as Carson already knows, Kyle is alive and well in another universe. At this news most of the resistance cheered and clapped their hands making Jordan go silent. Jordan waited a few minutes for it to go quiet again. "Right now we don't know how we're going to get to Kyle since the demons are in control of the only test portal we have. Some of the marines yelled at this and one began to shout. "Then let's take it back! Most of the other men raised their guns at this and cheered but, Jordan held his hands up for silence. And the crowd followed his command and quickly went silent as Jordan began to talk again.

"Be calm men we have no idea what's there and, it would be better if we would leave when, Satan goes after Kyle, and he won't be expecting an attack from behind him as he leaves. The men cheered loudly at this plan and fired their guns into the air while Jordan sat back with a smile. "Now men let's find and make the best weapons we can because I don't know about you but, I think we're going to win this war. The men all nodded at this and then, they all dispersed leaving only Carson's company at the base. Carson came over to Jordan after his speech and patted him on the back. "That was a damn good speech Jordan good job. Jordan nodded at this but, looked at the ground. "It was a good job but, the demons outnumber us by the thousands maybe even by a million superior technology isn't going to save us. Carson nodded at this and put a hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Yes our tech will not be enough to save us but, brave soldiers like you will. Jordan smiled at this and he to begin to look for a way to help the others while, Carson turned around and walked back to the others.

Carson looked at his team and then frowned as he only saw Ryan there. "Ryan where's Denny and teddy. Ryan shrugged and pointed back towards the vehicle bay. I saw them go in there after Jordan's speech but, they could have left a while ago. Carson then thanked Ryan and made his way to the vehicle bay. When he got inside, he quickly noticed the mech suit which had a skull for a helmet, a tank canon on the back, with a jetpack, huge arms which, could turn into mini guns, retractable swords on the arms, and wheels on the feet. Carson stared for a few more moments and then jumped back as the suit opened and teddy came out of it. "Hey Carson how's it going. Carson smiled and waved at teddy and then began to look around. "Good but, where's Denny I'm told he helped you make this- err. Teddy smiled and patted the mech. "you like it this is the new demon ass kicker, I call it demons bane. Carson scanned the mech and then smiled as he looked at the combat rating on the mech. "well teddy it's a beauty but, where is Denny. Teddy shrugged at this and took off his helmet. "He's outside getting drunk.

Carson narrowed his eyes at this and he began to quickly walk to Denny. "Denny what are you doing getting drunk you're a sniper you aren't supposed to be drunk? Denny looked up at Carson and then burped as he began to talk. " oh excuse me mista leada you think-hic- you think you can order meh- hic- but, Kyle was da leada- hic- I don't have to listen to you besides- hic- this is hopeless anyways-hic-. Carson growled at Denny and picked him up by the throat. "What do you mean this is hopeless. Denny spit on Carson's helmet and then began to laugh as he explained. " ha Satan beat our champion-hic- the one god gave powers to as beat by that sick fuck-hic- your other brother is mind controlled and leads an almost unlimited amount of demons and- hic- even if we did get Kyle back Satan would kill him again. Carson growled at Denny's drunk babbling and slammed him into the ground. "Get yourself together man Kyle would be ashamed of you, we can and will get Kyle back and we will destroy the demons. Denny laughed at this and looked down. "But we still can't beat Satan. Carson pulled Denny up at this and dusted him off." we can beat him- together we will beat him and make him pay for all the pain he has caused. Denny suddenly snapped out of his drunken stupor and looked at Carson.

"Do you really think we have a chance? Carson shook his head and smiled at Denny. "I do now come on there are some recruits that need to be trained in building weapons and you're the man for the job. Denny smiled at this and began to walk with Carson towards the work area. Carson however had thoughts of his own. "Kyle I don't know if you can hear me but I'm doing my best Kyle I'm doing as you would have done.

Meanwhile in the everfree, Kyle was traveling through the forest, tracking his manticores heat signature. "Damn how does this manticore get around so fast damn it? Kyle was struggling to find his manticore, since it had traveled all through the forest during his visit to ponyville. "Perhaps he's afraid I'll punish him if I find him v near ponyville. Kyle then took to the sky, careful of the egg he had. "Hmm perhaps he's in nightmares castle maybe I should go check. Kyle then stopped in front of the castle and walked in. "alright let's see here two- two individuals? What- nothing is supposed to be here- hmm blood hooves maybe. Kyle then flew into the room where the heat signatures were only to discover that, nightmare moon was sleeping, with crimsons wings wrapped around her in a hug and, crimson was sleeping as well. Kyle grinned at this and set his helmet to camera mode." ha, ha I got you now crimson ooh this is going to make for some good black mail later but for now. Kyle then reached into his armor and pulled out a white marker. "Never pass out when there's markers about.

Kyle then drew a big white mustache and beard on crimsons face and, gave him a white eye patch. "We'll have fun crimson I have a manticore to find. Kyle then flew out the door while laughing. a short while later, Kyle had finally found the trail of his manticore and was getting close to him when, he felt a pain in his head making him pass out as the words filled his head , " Kyle I don't know if you can hear me but I'm doing my best Kyle I'm doing as you would have done. When Kyle awoke he found his manticore on top of him and the egg next to him. Kyle however quickly turned to the egg as; he had noticed it survived the fall. "What how did you survive that fall. Kyle then turned to his manticore and looked at him. "Did you catch the egg? The manticore shook its head no and then, got off of Kyle allowing him to get up. " hmm what is in that egg- you know what you both need names well, I think I'll call you luekos little guy that means light in one of the ancient languages and as for you I think I'll call you razor. Razor roared happily at Kyle and then began to lick him as, he received a name.

Kyle smiled at this but stopped as he looked inside the rainbow 'egg' hmm this is no egg the baby dragon in there is the same age as spike- and judging by his brain waves he's nothing more than a hatchling in knowledge, he has much to learn when I figure out how to get him out of this rainbow shield but, until then come on razor let's find somewhere to live. Kyle then led razor through the forest until, they found a secluded cave that, was not far away from ponyville... "This cave should do-hmm - Carson I heard you-I heard you live on my brother and never give up hope this will end well for us because now, I have what made me pure back- I have you and my friends, take care of them and stay strong, I wish you luck until we meet again. Kyle then lay next to razor with luekos next to him. "Do not worry my luekos I shall make sure you do not ever go out.

Meanwhile in canterlot, trouble was brewing, as Celestia and Luna began to ready their forces for Satan's arrival. "Tia do you think our troops shall be ready when the demons arrive. Celestia shook her head grimly at this and watched the pony guards that were training" no, Equestria hasn't seen anything this gruesome since the dragons attacked, these demons are twice as deadly as dragons. Luna looked out towards where Devin and Jake left. "What of the others can't they help us? Celestia smiled at Luna's optimism and put her wing around her. "Yes Luna they can help us but they are just two men, and no matter what form of technology they have, they still need an army behind them. Luna shook her head at this and looked at the horizon. "Should we tell your student about the demons? Celestia shook her head no and looked towards the horizon. "No the gala is in two weeks I don't want it to be spoiled again. Luna opened her mouth to argue, but shut it as, Celestia gave her a look. "Alright then I shall send the tickets to them then. Celestia nodded at this, and both of the princess's then went inside the castle.

Celestia sat in her throne for a few moments before looking towards discords room. "Has discord done anything since you got back Luna? Luna shook her head no and looked at the floor. "No what crimson said to him has taken a toll on him; perhaps he finally remembers what happened now. Celestia looked up grimly at this and turned toward the guards in the room. "You can leave us alone now. The guards saluted and left the room and as soon as they were gone, Celestia began to cry. "Oh Luna, what am I going to do this is all my fault. Luna quickly went over to Celestia and wrapped her in a hug. "No Tia what happened all those years ago wasn't your fault our mother did not approve of discord you remember this don't you. Celestia shook her head and sniffed. "Yes I remember, perhaps I could try again with discord. Luna smiled at Celestia and pushed her forward with her wing. "Well go on tia give it another try. Celestia made her way to discords room but, before she could reach it, it opened of its own accord.

Celestia looked inside discord's room in horror as she saw the condition discord was in. "discord what's happened to you, you haven't slept, eaten, or bathed since we got back. Discord looked at Celestia and merely gave a hollow laugh and sat up. " I know why your here Celestia but, do not even try I am fine with being just friends now all those years ago my emotions drove me insane and I destroyed the peace and harmony we had, I won't let it happen again. Celestia looked unsure of this and put her wing on discords shoulder. "Discord- is you sure- you need some pony to comfort you. Discord shook his head no at this and walked over to his window. "I am sure Tia and, I need no comfort, I don't deserve comfort, leave me be and I shall be fine I assure you. Celestia's eyes tear'd up at this and she stepped away from discord. "V-very well if you are sure then I'll just go. Celestia then ran out of discords room shutting the door behind her. Discord sighed as she left and a tear fell from his face as he whispered," I'm sorry Tia.

A few hours later in the morning, nightmare moon had awoken and had broken out in a fit of laughter when she saw crimsons face, this laughter however quickly woke crimson up, and when he heard nightmare laughing. "Huh wha- what's so funny. Nightmare moons laugh died down when she heard crimsons voice but, she couldn't keep herself from giggling as she, handed him his helmet to look into. Crimson looked into his helmet groggily, before screaming in rage as he saw what was on his face. "Kyle you'll pay for this- hey wait what's this a camera? crimson touched the cameras play button allowing him to see that, not only had Kyle wrote on his face, but crimson had written on his face as well and what he wrote was , I heart nightmare on his forehead. "Wait I put that on my head- wait nightmare did you sees my shook her head no and then tried to knock crimson to the ground with a smile on her face. "No let me see. Crimson growled at this and jumped away from nightmare. "No you can't see. Crimson then put his helmet back on and locked it in place.

Nightmare growled at crimson and then put on a pouty expression towards crimson. Crimsons eyebrows rose at this and he contemplated taking off his helmet before looking away. "Ah no- I'm not taking off my helmet. Nightmare moon grinned evilly at crimson and then turned into a cloud of shadow to, try and force his helmet off but, it couldn't be budged. Crimson smiled smugly as, nightmare moon became solid again, "having fun. Nightmare pouted some more before, jumping at crimson and pinning him on the ground. "Show me your face or I break your visor and kiss you. Crimson thrashed around at this but, nightmare had him securely pinned to the floor. A few minutes past and nightmares horn lit up with magic but, before she could let the magic fly, Kyle burst into the castle surprising nightmare and, making her fall off of crimson. "Hey you love birds I have a proposition for you. Crimson growled at Kyle and punched him in the face causing him to fall to the floor.

"That was for drawing on me you asshole. Kyle laughed at this and stood up. "Well when you screamed my name I assumed you wanted to talk. Crimson raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to talk about Kyle? Kyle smiled at crimson and opened his hand to reveal, four tickets to the gala. "As you may or may not know, the gala is in thirteen days and while I might not be fully cured yet I will be ready for the gala and, I know nightmare deserves to go. Crimson nodded and looked at Kyle in confusion. "Okay so nightmare moon is goin you're going who are the other two. Kyle grinned at crimson and pulled out a suit for him. "Well nightmare moon needs a date to go with and - ha- I would like my student to come as well maybe he could go with rarity regardless we are all going you know. Nightmare grinned at crimson and nodded her head. "Oh yes were both going. Kyle gave a light laugh and spread his wings, getting ready to leave he turned back to crimson and waved. "Well see you later then I have to go give this to spike. Kyle then took off into the sky as nightmare moon snuck up behind crimson.

A few moments later, Kyle began to laugh as he heard crimson scream. "Alright now I just need to throw this right and there, now back to my cave to check on luekos. Kyle then flew away as; the ticket flew through the library window and landed on spikes bed. Spike however was not inside at the moment, no he and was currently at rarity's helping her make dresses when Kyle dropped off the note. Twilight was no at the library either the rest of the elements of harmony were at the town hall waiting for Devin and Jake to come back. Pinkie pie however was getting bored and screamed as she saw no sign of a train. "Urrgh where are they don't they know they have a party to go to. Rainbow dash agreed and threw her hooves in the air. "Yeah and I'm supposed to race Devin. Applejack shook her head at this and looked at the sky as the sun set. "I don't know girls but if they were ah comin' back they would've been back by now. Twilight agreed with applejack and began to walk away. "Look pinkie the galas coming up and Celestia has to have everything in order whatever she's talking about with Jake and Devin must be important we can throw a party for them when this is all over. Pinkie pie huffed at this but narrowed her eyes at twilight. "Do you pinkie promise. Twilight sighed at this and agreed. "Yes, yes I pinkie promise, Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye now let's go.

meanwhile, spike had helped rarity make all of the dress's and was in the back making himself a suit while, rarity cleaned up however, he stopped what he was doing once he heard the voice of blueblood. "Hello rarity a pleasure to see-. Blue bloods sentence however was not finished as a loud smack filled the room. "Ow rarity- okay while I deserved that but, I came here to ask you to the gala. Rarity scoffed at this and glared at blue blood. "How dare you have the nerve to ask me to the gala after what you did last year? Blue blood glared at rarity and shook his head. "Stupid mare I asked you nicely now I'm ordering you as your prince to go to the gala with me. Rarity's eyes filled with fire at this and she shot a weak blast of magic a blue bloods face sending him to the ground. Blue blood however was furious at this and he cursed as he charged up a magic blast. "Why you little harlot you'll pay for that. but, before he could let the magic blast go, a ball of fire hit his mane causing him to run around until, it had left a bald spot where his mane once one. "Who dares hurt the prince?

Spike growled as he jumped over the counter and stepped in front of rarity. "I do you arrogant asshole, when a mare says no that means no! Blue blood took a step back at is and began to stutter as, he stared a spike. "Y-y-y-you can't hurt me I'm the prince I can do whatever I want. Spike laughed at this and let fire cover his hands. "Well then come and take what you want blue blood so I can see if your name fits. Blue bloods eyes widened at this and he darted out the door as spike began to laugh. "Sorry about that rarity I just couldn't stand that prissy prince talking to you like that. Rarity smiled and patted spikes head. "Oh spike darling it's okay I know how males get when their jealous. Spike flushed at this and scooted towards the door. "I'm not jealous blue blood just made me angry because of what he said. Rarity smiled knowingly at spike and shook her head. "Okay spike whatever you say darling now get home it's late and you need your rest. Spike thanked rarity then quickly ran out the door towards the library.

Twilight was waiting for spike in the library and, quickly saw that he had a flushed face... "Spike what's wrong. Spike shook his head and waved his arm. "I'm fine twilight I'm just tired. Twilight smiled warmly at spike and nodded. "Well get to bed then spike I'll see you in the morning. Spike smiled at this and quickly went up to his room and, he saw the ticket waiting there with a note. "Hmm what's this- a note from - Kyle? spike quickly picked up the note and began to read it: dear spike- I know the gala is coming up and I also know that you don't have a ticket yet hmm- well no need to worry I got you and me a ticket-of course, twilight doesn't know this so, tell her about your ticket but, not mine. also I have officially found out my family is alive- my road to healing has begun and in thirteen days I'm coming back if all goes well, you'll be dating rarity and I will be back and hopefully everything will be back to normal. Continue to live as I have taught you and never give up hope sincerely- your teacher- Kyle spikes eyes widened at this and he ran downstairs to show twilight his ticket.

"Twilight look Kyle got me a ticket to the gala. Twilights ears perked up at this and she rushed over to spike. "What when did he get you this. Spike shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ticket. "I don't know but he said he left it so I could go with rarity. Twilight smiled at this and looked at spike. "That's nice so did he say anything else about the gala. Spike shook his head no but smiled at twilight. "He did say he was coming back soon though. Twilight smiled at this and hugged spike. "Thanks for telling me spike see you in the morning. Spike hugged her back and wished her goodnight, "see you in the morning twilight. Spike then went upstairs with twilight and they both went to sleep.


	24. the gala

Just a side note here: "_this is telepathic talking and thought._

Thirteen days later, the gala had gone as planned and, dozens of ponies were there. Kyle of course wasn't there yet but, the main six and spike already were there, and were mingling amongst themselves when, nightmare and crimson moon showed up. The guards of course didn't let nightmare or crimson moon in, and the fact that they hated crimson significantly more than nightmare made their situation that much worse. "Halt present your ticket and we might just let you in monsters. Crimson growled at this and flexed in his suit as nightmare stepped in front of him. "Yes here's our tickets now let us pass- or else. The guards backed away as nightmare said this and stepped aside to let them inside but, before they could step inside, Celestia and Luna landed in front of nightmare moon and glare at her. "How did you two get tickets and why are you here.

Nightmare growled at Celestia and her horn flare but before anything else could happen, a voice echoed throught the rom and, all the light in the castle went into a circle in the center of the room. "Why I gave them tickets Celestia I thought they should be able to go or, is that a problem? All the ponies in the room then got silent as the light reached its climax and faded to reveal Kyle in a tuxedo and, in his Alicorn form who, was currently flapping his wings and hovering in the air. Celestia stared stunned at Kyle and then flared her wings and hovered in front of him. "How dare you give tickets to this sacred event to those two criminals and speaking of tickets, where's yours. Kyle smiled smugly at Celestia and pulled his ticket out of his front pocket as he transformed into his human form. "Here you are princess now if there are no other complications; I would like to talk to my friends.

Kyle then sidestepped Celestia and made his way towards where his friends were. "Hello my friends how have you all been. As Kyle asked how his friends were, they all crowded around him and began to blabber as they all talked at the same time. Kyle laughed loudly at this and held his hands up as he was swarmed. "Whoa, whoa calm down I will answer your questions in due time and in order now, fluttershy I believe you asked me a question first. At her name being called first, fluttershy shrunk back a bit and then began to stammer as she talked. "Um- I hope this doesn't offend you but are you-. Kyle smiled warmly at fluttershy and held his hand up as he finished her sentence. "Yes I'm done being evil- I have recently found out my brothers and my friends are alive so fear not I won't go away again. Kyle's friends seemed happy with this answer and he pointed to rainbow dash next." so rainbow before we talk I just want to say I'm sorry about what crimson said to you, I know he was mocking your element and that probably made you angry.

Rainbow smiled at Kyle and waved her hoof. "Nah don't worry about you can pay me back with a rematch race because, you won unfairly. Kyle laughed at this and gave rainbow a nod. "Ok rainbow but for the record you're the one who crashed into the sugar cube corner not me. Rainbows cheeks began to become red as she blushed and she huffed as she walked away. "Mph whatever I'm gonna go read a daring do book at my table. Rarity came up next, and she brought spike with her. "Kyle I would just like to thank you for everything you've done for spike your training has helped him out so much darling. Kyle raised an eyebrow at this and then looked down at spike. "Spike you told her our training secrets come on man you broke the bro code man. Spike blushed at this and held his head down in shame until Kyle lightly punched his shoulder. "Hey I'm just kidding spike besides that probably built a better bond with you two so, rarities what else has spikes training done for you.

Rarity smiled warmly at spike and laughed as she remembered what happened to blueblood. "Oh he's helped I a lot making dress's cleaning the mess and beating the tar out of blueblood. Kyle patted spike on the back and began to laugh as he heard that spike had beaten the crap out of blueblood. "You really beat the snot of him Hugh- so, what did you do. Spike laughed at this and rubbed his head as he looked up at Kyle. "Well uh I kind of burnt his mane off. Kyle's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he heard this and he fell to the ground laughing. "h-ha h ha-h-his mane- y ha-y-you ha-m- made him bald ha, ha, ha, ha, oh that's to funny.\

A few minutes later, and Kyle finally had got up but, rarity and spike had gone to their table and began to talk. Kyle then found out, that the other three of the main six were still next to him. "I'm sorry girls which one of you wants to talk to me next. Twilight and applejack both opened their mouths to talk, but pinkie pie beat them by hours. "Hikyleohmygoshimsogladyourbacknowicanthrowaparty. Kyle laughed at pinkie pies rushed form of talking and clamped her mouth shut with his hand. "Well pinkie it's good to be back and I think a party would be great why you don't plan it out at your table. Pinkie pie jumped around Kyle a bit more and then zipped away in a cloud of smoke. "Well that's one party I have to look forward to so, applejack how's it been in ponyville since I left. Applejack put her hoof to her chin to think for a moment before," the same as it always was I reckon. Kyle smiled at this and asked another question. "Alright how have you and the girls been I know my departure wasn't a happy moment? Applejack looked confused at Kyle for a moment before, asking a question of her ow. What do ya mean the cutie mark crusaders, or us? Kyle's eyes widened at the mention of the cutie mark crusaders as; he remembered what happened on nightmare night.

"Um both I guess I didn't see the cmc at the welcoming ceremony today did you tell them about it. Applejack nodded her head and grinned. "Yep they sure were disappointed they didn't get to see you again and as for us we just try to pretend that ever things normal again but, your new friends certainly mixed things up Kyle. Kyle smiled at this and looked outside as he gave a reply. "Well it's good to know that you enjoy them enjoy the gala applejack. Applejack shook Kyle's hand as he went to talk to twilight, and then sat down at her table. "So twilight anything else new besides spike burning off bluebloods mane. Twilight laughed as she remembered what rarity told her. "No nothing new in ponyville, your friends are off on some mission, you haven't been around either it really has been boring. Kyle sighed at this and levitated a glass of wine into his hands and downed it. "I'm sorry twilight but if it's any consolation I won't be going anywhere now, I just found out that my friends and family are alive. Twilight grinned at this and put a hoof on Kyle's shoulder. "That's great news Kyle but are you okay?

Kyle laughed at twilights question and took another glass of wine. "Yes twilight I'm fine now, I found my inner peace again my head is clear and I'm with my favorite ponies again what more could a man ask for. Twilight shook her head in curiosity and wrote something down in a notepad. "I don't know and that's coming from someone who writes notes on friendship. Kyle laughed at this and made a fake awed expression. "Ooh did me finally stump the great twilight sparkle... twilight shook her head firmly and showed Kyle her note pad. "No I have tons of research about you. Kyle stared at the note pad in shock, and then began to laugh as he teased twilight. "Wow you must really have paid attention to me when I was in ponyville, even I don't know this much about me. Twilight blushed at this and put her note pad away. "Err- yeah I kind of went stir crazy after the first day and studied you- a lot. Kyle nodded his head and patted twilight on the shoulder. "Hey it's okay I really get into writing whenever I do it I know how you feel.

Twilight smiled at this and wiper her face with a hoove. "Well that's could to know so -err what are you going to do now. Kyle grinned at twilight as he levitated to the stage. "I'm going to sing a song for you all. Meanwhile: crimson and nightmare moon were talking at their table and both watched Kyle. Nightmare sighed as she saw how the mane six reacted to Kyle and put her head down on the table. "Look at them crimson all being so friendly towards Kyle. Crimson laughed at this and drank some wine of his own making. "Ah forget them nightmare you still have me but don't worry it's like I told you before, they'll warm up to you. Nightmare smiled at crimson and shook her head. "And what about you, you need friends to. Crimson laughed at this and shook his head. "I have you and Kyle what more do I need. Nightmare smiled evilly at crimson and shook her head. "Kyle and I don't count, he's more of your brother and I'm your ruler. Crimson smirked back at nightmare and gave a mock bow." of course your majesty whatever you wish is my command. Nightmare scowled at crimson and blushed a little as she yelled at him. "Shut up doesn't make fun of my royalty. Crimson laughed as he saw nightmares blush and gave her a hug. "Aw come on you know I love to serve you don't take it like that. Nightmare tried to get out of the hug but couldn't manage to overpower crimson and gave into the hug.

When they were done hugging, nightmare looked at crimson gratefully and smiled at him. "Thank you for that crimson you really mean a lot to me. Crimson smiled back and took another glass of wine. "It's my pleasure your majesty. Before the conversation could continue, crimson heard his name be called by Kyle. "Crimson get up here and sing with me. Crimson and nightmare looked at each other and then back up at Kyle." well I be right back nightmare. Crimson then teleported to the stage and looked at Kyle as he was giving an announcement. "Attention ponies' crimson and I shall be singing a song we hope you enjoy it so sit back and relax. Crimson looked at Kyle as Kyle handed him a mike. "Okay Kyle so what are singing? Kyle smiled at crimson and pulled out a cd. "Demons by imagine dragons. Kyle then summoned his helmet and put it on the ground with the cd in it.

The music then began to play and Kyle and crimson both began to sing.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

(As Kyle and crimson began to sing the song, they both looked at their 'dates'.

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

At this point in the song, Kyle opened his eyes and stare right into twilights while, crimson did the same with nightmare

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
it's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
its dark inside  
its where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
is the last of all  
when the lights fade out  
all the sinners crawl  
so they dug your grave  
and the masquerade  
will come calling out  
at the mess you made

Don't want to let you down_  
_  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
it's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
its dark inside  
its where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
it's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
its dark inside  
its where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide.

When Kyle and crimson finished singing together, all the ponies in the room stayed quiet and then, loud cheers filled the room. Kyle and crimson bowed at the applause and stepped off the stage. Kyle and crimson then nodded to each other as what they planned was working. (_Kyle__ its working so what's the next step?)_Kyle grinned at crimson and put his finger on his forehead as it began to glow. (_now__ crimson we dance with our dates"')_Kyle then once again transformed into his Alicorn form and crimson transformed into an Alicorn form of himself as well. Kyle and crimson then walked over to their dates as slow dance music began to play. "Hey twilight could I have this dance... twilights eyes widened as Kyle asked this and she quickly gave an answer. "Y-yes of course. Kyle smiled and twilight then walked over to the dance floor and, gave a signal to crimson. Crimson sighed and walked over to his table to talk to nightmare. "Crimson w-what are you an Alicorn, how are you an Alicorn. Crimson chuckled at nightmares reaction and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter right now but what does matter mistress is if I could have this dance with you. Nightmares eyes widened at this and, she blushed as she stood up. "Y-y-yes I suppose I could honor you with a dance. Crimson laughed at this and bowed his head. "Of course your majesty whatever you say. Crimson and nightmare then joined twilight and Kyle on the dance floor and all of the couples in the room began to dance. And when nopony was looking, Kyle and crimson brohoofed when they got close to each other. A few minutes later, the song had ended and the couples went back to their tables. Kyle however, had to go talk to Celestia and apologized to twilight. "Twilight I hope you don't mind but I have to go deal with an issue so wait with crimson and nightmare until I get back. Twilight nodded her head at this and accepted. "Err okay but, hurry back okay I'm not really comfortable yet with crimson or nightmare. Kyle smiled at twilight and ruffled her mane. "Thanks twi alright I'll see you later then.

Kyle then headed over to a glum looking Celestia and cleared his throat. "Huh, may I ask what's wrong Celestia after all this is a pretty good gala. Celestia looked at Kyle with despair in her eyes making Kyle sigh. "Look I know I said some mean things to you but, I've been in a bad mood and I'm sorry. Celestia's eyes widened and she smiled at Kyle. "Oh Kyle I'm not in this kind of mood because of you it's just that discord hasn't been the same since the fight with crimson. Kyle nodded his head knowingly and began to walk towards discords room. "Alright I can take care of this. Kyle then walked to discords room and teleported inside. "Discord what's wrong with you. Discord laughed as Kyle questioned him. "What's wrong with me, everything is I betrayed my friends and hurt the one I loved. Kyle sighed at this and looked at the ground. "Discord I know how you feel in fact I've felt like that for a while now but you can't let it pull you down. discord looked at Kyle in the eyes and saw the emptiness that was there momentarily before Kyle shook his head.

" look discord I can't make you go back to normal, I can't fix you whether or not you find your purpose again is only up to you and you alone but, remember you aren't alone you have friends. Discord smiled at this and shook his head. "Yes I know so tell me Kyle, how are my friends. Kyle smiled and told discord how most of the elements were. "Other when spike burnt bluebloods mane off, nothing has changed much for anypony since I've been gone. Discord smiled at this and put his claw on Kyle's shoulder. "Thank you Kyle you've been a true friend to me. Kyle nodded his head and opened the door to leave. "No problem discord now if you excuse me I need to get back to my date.

Meanwhile, twilight sat in between nightmare and crimson and the group shared an uneasy silence. "So uh nightmare how have you been since the bloodhoove incident. Nightmare cringed a little at the name of her ex followers but nonetheless gave twilight an answer. "I may still be in shock that my friends and comrades betrayed me. Twilight shook her head at this surprising both crimson and nightmare. " nightmare if they betrayed you they weren't your friends I mean look at Kyle and crimson they both protect and trust you there your true friends. Nightmare moon blinked at this and looked uneasily at twilight. "And what about you and your friend's twilight sparkle. Twilight smiled sheepishly at this question and told nightmare the truth. "We don't completely trust you yet but, if Kyle trusts you then we considered you a friend. Nightmare smiled gratefully at this as tears filled her eyes and she quickly flew away. Twilight frowned at this and looked at crimson with a confused expression. "Don't worry about her; she's not used to friendship like this you don't mind if I go after her do you.

Twilight shook her head no and walked out of the castle to get some fresh air. Twilight's peace however would not last long, as a cloaked pony stormed angrily out of the castle shouting her name. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE do you have any IDEA what that dragon of yours did to me?, he destroyed my mane and to make matters worse he made me look like a coward twilight laughed as she remembered who's voice it was. " then it sounds like spike made the real you come out blueblood. Blueblood scoffed at this and drew his hoof back in anger. "How dare you, you insolent bitch I'm the prince you can't insult me. Twilight looked back at blueblood as he cursed and received his hoof into her face sending her off of the edge of canterlot railing. Fortunately, Kyle had been looking for twilight and saw when blue blood hit her. Kyle quickly ran forward and looked over the railing before cursing. "Damn it she too far down for me to fly to her- unless. Kyle then teleported, and landed with his wings out just under twilight so that, his wings caught twilight. Kyle then adjusted twilight so that she was safely wrapped around his back. "You're going to be okay twilight. Kyle then flew quickly up back towards canterlot and shouted a name. "BLUEBLOOOOOOOOD! Kyle's voice filled the area making canterlot shake with its ferocity as Kyle looked down at the quivering form of blueblood.

"N-n-n-now k-k-Kyle I-I-it was an accident. Kyle laughed darkly as blue blood shook in fear. "Oh really now then I might just make an accident now. Kyle then summoned a chi blast and threw it at blue blood causing him to scream as the blast sent him throught the walls of canterlot palace. The ponies in canterlot all screamed in fear when a few minutes later, Kyle flew in and grabbed blue blood by the throat and began to choke him. Celestia quickly came over to the scene as; Luna quickly joined her from her room. "Kyle drops my nephew please. Kyle laughed darkly then as Celestia's guards surrounded him. "Have you guards not had enough punishment from me and what about you Celestia did you see what this piece of shit you call a nephew did to twilight, she almost died! Celestia looked at blueblood in rage after this sentence and opened her mouth to say more but before she could, Kyle punched blueblood through the ceiling and flew after him and began to punch and kick blueblood in as many places as he could before he summoned a chi blast and threw it at blue blood sending him towards the ground and making him bald.

But, before he hit the ground, Kyle caught him and held the sputtering gasping blueblood up. "Okay, okay I've learned my lesson there's no need to punish me any more please. Kyle's eye brows rose at this and he began to laugh. "Oh- you thought this was your punishment - oh no this is. Kyle then slammed blue blood as hard as he could into the ground making a loud crack fill the air. Kyle then spit on the now bloody and broken blueblood and hovered back up to the palace with twilight hugged close to him. When Kyle got to the palace he handed twilight over to Celestia and began to leave. "Tell twilight I'm coming to see her tomorrow I want you and Luna there too what I have to show you all is important and-I'm sorry. Kyle then left canterlot and headed back towards his cave.


	25. luekos begins to shine

The next day, Kyle had woken up early and had decided to first go over to crimsons castle and talk to him but to his surprise crimson was outside of his cave waiting for him." Kyle nightmare and I heard what happened im so sorry I had to go after nightmare after she left the gala. Kyle smiled at crimson as he put his armor on. "Crimson - it was not your fault you have your own friends to look after. Crimson frowned at this and stammered. "B-b-b-but you trusted me and nightmare to watch over her and look at what happened. Kyle put his hand on crimsons shoulder and shook his head.

"Crimson my friend you are new to friendship part of friendship is love and tolerance and besides, it was my fault. Crimson nodded his head at this and looked at Kyle. "So what happens now? Kyle shrugged his shoulders at crimson and turned around to pick up luekos. " im going to show this little dragon here to twilight and the others to see if they know what it is do you want to come with me? Crimson shook his head no and began to leave the cave. "I would love to but, I still have to look after nightmare. Kyle agreed to this and got on top of razor. "Well then I'll see you later then yah! Kyle then patted razor on the head making him bound out of the cave towards ponyville.

Meanwhile, twilight woke up and she immediately shot up as she noticed she was in the ponyville infirmary. "Ugh my head what happened the last thing I remember was being smacked by blueblood. Twilight then looked around hurriedly as, she discovered that, princess celestia was in front of her. "Oh princess how long have you been inhere with me. Celestia smiled at twilight and shook her head. It doesn't matter twilight the only thing that does matter, is that your ok now. Twilight smiled at celestia and then her eyes widened. "Wait where's Kyle shouldn't he be in here to did something happen. Celestia frowned at this and shook her head again. "Yes but, don't worry Kyle only beat up blue blood for what he did, he'll be here soon. Twilight opened her mouth to talk, but, her friends came through the door and interrupted her. fluttershy was the first one to speak, and she had tear in her eyes." oh twilight were so sorry for not being there with you maybe if we paid attention we could of stopped him I hope you'll forgive us.

Twilight smiled at fluttershy and shook her head. "Fluttershy girls I know you could have helped me had you been with me, but its not your fault, you were all having a good time I don't blame you. Fluttershy sighed at this but went over to a chair to calm down. Rainbow dash was next and boy was she furious. "Where was Kyle when this happened he did dance with you after all if I see him or blueblood again im going to give both of them a beating of a life time. Twilight smiled at this and shook her head no. "No rainbow you don't have to hurt Kyle or blueblood besides, from what celestia told me I can guess Kyle broke all of the bones in bluebloods body. Rainbow dash's eyes widened at this and she flew up in twilights face. "Whoa he did what- err I mean that still doesn't mean he can get away with ditching you. Celestia sighed at this and shook her head. "No it was my fault I had Kyle try and talk discord out of his depression. Rainbow looked down at this and she sighed. "Well I guess if he was doing something for you princess but, he still owes me a rematch! The ponies in the room had a good laugh at this and rainbow stepped to the side to let applejack talk.

"Howdy Twi how ya feeling, that's a pretty nasty bruise on your face. Twilight smiled sheepishly at this and rubbed her bruise. "Yeah blueblood hit me pretty hard so have you girls been here since last night or did you just come in now. Applejack look confused at twilight for a second before nodding her head. "Of course we came here last night we stayed here ta make sure you were okay twilight. Twilight smiled at her friends and signaled them to come closer so she could hug them. "Thanks girls that means a lot to me. Pinkie pie bounced around at this and began to zip around the room. "Anything for a friend twilight oh and Kyle should be here in five minutes so I have to go get his party ready bye. Pinkie pie the jumped out the window and ran towards twilights library making all of the ponies in the room stare after her. "Err- okay- um rarity where's spike at he should be in here with you girls. Rarity sighed at this and looked towards everfree forest. "He said something about going to meditate after he saw what blueblood did to you.

Twilights eyes widened ad she looked up at celestia. "Did you tell any of the girls where bluebloods at princess? Celestia smiled at twilight and shook her head no. "No, and even if spike knew he's following Kyle's teachings he should be fine. Twilight sighed at this and began to slink down into the bed. "Good hey wait where's my dress? Rarity smiled and patted twilight on the head. "Not to worry darling it's in my house safe and sound. Twilight smiled at this and closed her eyes. "Good then I have nothing to worry about when I go to sleep. Twilight then closed her eyes only to open them five seconds later as a manticore's roar filled the air. Twilight groaned at this and shot up with blood shot eyes. "Oh come on cant I get a minute of rest. The ponies in the room laughed a little bit and then celestia opened the door. "Don't worry twilight I'll take care of it come on girls let's let twilight rest. Celestia and the other ponies then left the room to see what was going on.

Meanwhile outside ponyville, spike was meditating when a shadow fell over him and with a roar, a manticore landed behind him. Spike quickly jumped to his feet and let fire flow into his hands. However, before spike could do anything, a voice rang out a da figure jumped off the manticore. "Whoa razor calm down spikes a friend. At the sound of Kyle's voice, spike dropped his fist and looked surprised. "Kyle? This is your manticore? Kyle shook his head yes and then looked at spike in confusion." may I ask what your doing out here spike. Spike sighed at this and walked over to Kyle. "Yeah, after I heard about what happened to twilight I was quickly pissed off so, I decided to come out here to meditate. Kyle smiled at spike and patted him on the back. "Good job spike you are following my teachings soon you, yourself might be a master.

Spike smiled at this and looked at razor uncertainly. "So uh you're going back to ponyville right. Kyle shook his head yes and looked at razor. "You want a ride back. Spike shook his head yes and walked over to razor that, was waiting for his master's command. "Alright razor we're taking spike back with us to ponyville. Razor roared in acknowledgement and laid on the ground to let spike up. "Alright spike buckle up this is going to be a bumpy ride. Spike looked around confused noticing, that there were no seat belts he asked a question. "Uh Kyle if there are no seat belts how can I buckle up. Kyle laughed at this as he grabbed on to razors mane. "Spike that was just an expression now gets ready. Spike paled at this and he grabbed as much fur as he could hold on to. Kyle then kicked razor gently sending him towards ponyville." yah hurry up I need to see the others. Razor roared again and then took off making spike scream as they quickly were headed to ponyville.

When they got to ponyville, spike fell off of razor and began kissing the ground while razor gave off a mighty roar as they stopped. "Oh thank goodness the ground I love the ground." Kyle laughed at this and opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he noticed not only celestia standing there but a crow of ponies as well. "Oh hello citizens of ponyville, no need to be afraid of razor I have complete control over him. One of the ponies in the crowd rose there hoof and glared at Kyle. "How do we know it won't freak out like you did on nightmare night? Kyle glared back at this pony and charged up a chi blast. "Because razor knows I can do this. Kyle then threw the chi blast at the nearest tree and then watched as it exploded sending chunks of wood and ash everywhere. "And to answer your question of my, corruption, if I ever go evil again the elements can stop me. The pony stuttered for a moment, and then smirked at Kyle. "Oh what like how they stopped nightmare look how well that turned out you and the others are just monsters that need to be exterminated.

Celestia glared at the pony this time and she charged up her horn "you realize you just threatened my sister you COMMONER. The pony backed away from celestia and opened his mouth to defend himself but he never got to as spike punched him in the face knocking him out. "Don't you dare insult Kyle or the princess not after all they've been through for you ponies? Spike then looked back at Kyle only to see that, he was meditating. " ponies I know some of you share the same thoughts as this slime ball here but, you need not be afraid what I said still rings true and I or my dark friends go evil again celestia has my permission to execute us now if you don't mind I would like to see my friends. The crowd of ponies almost all nodded there heads and accepted what Kyle said and they dispersed, bringing the knocked out pony with them.

Kyle was then left alone with spike, razor, celestia, and most of the mane six." so how's things since last night. Kyle's sentence however was not heard as rainbow and fluttershy immediately came up to him. "Whoa what did I tell you lat night one question at a time please? Fluttershy went quiet but rainbow did not. "Alright while it's cool you have a manticore what the hell was up with last night and you still owe me a rematch. Kyle sighed and took off his helmet. "Yes I know I should have been there but I made blue blood pay and stop pestering me about the rematch or you won't get one. Rainbow dash growled at this and flared her wings. "Come on I've been dieing to have a rematch. Kyle shook his head no and crossed his arms. "You heard what I said now go and let me talk to fluttershy- fluttershy? Kyle then turned around as he looked for fluttershy and noticed that she was by razor.

Kyle laughed at this and walked over to fluttershy. "I've seen you've taken a liking to razor fluttershy. Fluttershy looked up at Kyle with wide eyes and flew up in front of him. "How did you manage to completely tame a manticore even I haven't been able to do it one hundred percent. Kyle sighed and went down to one knee as he remembered the battle. " well it wasn't nice and it wasn't easy, I had to kill two other manticore's and almost kill him when they attacked in everfree, but I spared him and he seems to have taking a liking to me. Fluttershy glared at Kyle for a moment and then smiled at him. "Well you did spare him but, it wasn't nice to kill them even if it was in self defense. Kyle smiled and shook his head. "I know I don't even like to kill things, I am more of a diplomat but, im not afraid to protect what I stand for in battle if the need should arise. Fluttershy smiled at Kyle and he put his helmet back on. "Celestia where's twilight and Luna I wanted them here.

Celestia sighed and gave spike a letter to send. "She should be here shortly but, twilight is in the hospital recovering. Kyle nodded and he counted how many ponies he saw. "Hmm I can heal her but where's pinkie at. Rarity stepped up this time and pointed towards the library. "She ran over there mumbling something about when you would get here darling. Kyle smiled and shook his head as he made his way towards the hospital. "Ah pinkies you always have to break the fourth wall don't you. Spike looked at Kyle in confusion as they walked. "What's the fourth wall? Kyle laughed and waved his hand in the air. "Don't worry about pinkie destroyed it a while ago.

Meanwhile with crimson, crimson had gone back to his castle, only to discover that, nightmare wasn't there. " nightmare where are you- hmm what's this a note. " dear crimson after hearing about what happened to twilight, I have decided to make blue blood pay so, by the time you get back I wont be here, signed nightmare moon. Crimson threw the note down in disbelief and cussed as he flew out the window. "Shit I cant let her hurt blueblood. When crimson got to canterlot, he quickly flew up to the infirmary and saw a glimpse of a shadow fly past him. Crimson cussed and kicked the door the shadows went into and saw that nightmare was pointing her horn which was charged gull of magic, at blueblood who was in a full body cast. "Nightmare no doesn't do it. Crimson then walked in front of blueblood and stood in nightmares way. Nightmare growled at this and took a step forward.

"Crimson move out of the way now I command it. Crimson shook his head no and charged up a chi blast. "No nightmare I can't let you do this, I wont let you be lost in the shadows damn it and if that means I have to fight you then so be it. Nightmare glared at crimson and her horn grew brighter but, her glare faded with the magic and she looked away from crimson, ashamed. Crimson sighed and lowered his chi blast and wrapped nightmare in a hug. "Look I know twilights your friend now, and blueblood deserves death for what he did but if you kill then, you'll be no better then he is. Nightmare sniffled at this and cried into crimsons shoulder. "We were supposed to watch twilight crimson but I left and you had to follow me, it's my fault. Crimson held nightmare tighter and shook his head. "Shh no it wasn't it was bluebloods for deciding to be an asshole in life he deserves what Kyle gave him and im sure, twilight forgives us. Nightmare looked up at crimson and pouted. "Are you sure crimson? Crimson shook his head and gave an excellent answer.

"Nightmare I know twilight as well as Kyle does, of course she'll forgive you. Nightmare smiled at this and knocked crimsons helmet off with her wing making crimson flinch as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you crimson for being loyal to me through all of this. Crimson opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Luna walked into the room. "Ahem I hope im not interrupting anything but the guards told me nightmare snuck in here so, why are you here. Crimson cleared his throat to speak but, nightmare beat him to it. "I came here to make blueblood pay for what he did but crimson has changed my mind. `Crimson stared at nightmare for a minute before looking at a smiling Luna. "Well it's nice to know you're adapting to society but, I insist you come with me to meet Kyle in ponyville. Nightmare smiled and nodded her head. "All right luna if you insist.

Crimson stared with amazement at nightmare and Luna and then snapped his fingers. "Well err- lets get going then. Luna smiled and lit up her horn and transported the three of them to ponyville. Back with Kyle in the ponyville infirmary, Kyle was leaning down in front of twilight and he had his hand on twilights head. "Hmm- she should be fine in 3...2...1... Kyle then stepped back, and watched as twilight got up. "Ah twilight it's good to see your all right. Twilight said nothing for a moment and then she hugged Kyle catching him by surprise. "Thanks for saving me Kyle. Kyle smiled and patted twilights back. "You would do the same for me now lets get out of here; I have something to show you all in the library.

Kyle then got up and teleported himself and the others to the library. Unfortunately, pinkie had Kyle's party ready and scared him when he got there. "Hi Kyle surprise! Kyle jumped in fear and screamed as the lights came on, making the ponies in the room laugh. "Oh ha, ha yes all of you laugh it up its so funny. At this time, Luna, crimson, and nightmare teleported into the room and noticed a party. "Crimson, nightmare? what are you two doing here I thought you were busy. Crimson laughed and rubbed his neck. "Err- you could say that, I had to stop nightmare from killing blueblood. Kyle's eyes widened at this and he looked at nightmare. "And you some how stopped her. Crimson blushed under his helmet and only nodded his head. "Err okay then I called you all here today to show you something very important. Kyle then pulled luekos's rainbow prison out and showed it to the ponies. Rarity however was the first one to examine it. "Wow look at this gem tell me Kyle where ever did you find it.

Kyle laughed and patted luekos. "This is no gem rarity a baby dragon is imprisoned inside here and I have no idea how to get him out. Twilight came up to luekos next and lit up her horn only to discover that it drained her of magic before she could use it. "That's strange this was designed to absorb magic what could this be from. Rainbow came up to the egg next and looked inside. "Are you sure this dragon is alive. Kyle shook his head yes as he remembered the inscription. "Whatever dragon left this, it left it with the intent for a human to find it. Celestia's eyes widened at this and she came up to the egg. "Here let me scan it to see how long he's been in here. Celestia's horn then lit up as, she scanned the rainbow colored prison.

"N-n-no this cant be this says that he's been trapped in there for over a thousand years. Nightmare came up next and her eyes widened as she recognized the power coming from the dragon. "N-n-no this is a harmony dragon I though they were wiped out sometime between discords rule and mine. Crimsons head went to the side in confusion as he looked at the shocked expressions of nightmare, Luna, celestia and twilight. "What- does that mean that this dragon can use the elements of harmony? Luna shook her head yes and scanned the egg herself. "This- can't be I saw nightmare kill the last harmony dragon how is he here. Kyle shrugged his shoulders and put a hand on the prison. "This means that luekos here could be a useful friend.

All the ponies in the room looked at Kyle in surprise and the room went quiet. "What I named him now lets figure out how to get him out of there. Twilight raised her hoof and walked up to luekos. "Perhaps we can all take turns trying to crack it. Kyle nodded and then he began to gather up chi. "I'll go first, I'll shoot a small blast so, and your library isn't damaged. Kyle then shot his blast at luekos's prison but when the smoke cleared, the prison was fine. "Hmm alright who's up next? All the ponies in the room, raised there hoofs, except for fluttershy of course. Kyle thought for a moment and pointed to spike next. "Spike you go sees if your dragon's fire can free luekos. Spike nodded at this and gathered a huge fire ball in his maw.

Spike then fired it at the gem and, to everyponys surprise, Kyle and crimson threw chi blasts to help but, the same product happened and the gem was fine. Kyle shook his head at this and pointed to twilight. "Okay twilight your go. Twilight nodded at this and fired a magic blast at the gem but, once again it absorbed her magic, Kyle growled at this and thought of an idea. "Alright all unicorns and alicorns fire at it with us if we can't crack it, I don't know what can. They all nodded at Kyle's proposal and, did as they were told. However, once again the gem was fine. "Aggh damn it alright applejack rainbow hit this thing at the same time. Said ponies both agreed and ran at the gem from tow sides with their hooves at the ready. Their efforts however only made a tiny crack in the gem as they collided with it with a loud smack. Kyle face palmed at this and threw up his fists. "Alright pinkie what's your suggestion.

Pinkie pie zipped around the library for a few seconds and when she stopped, all the elements of harmony were on the mane six. "Let's fire at this gem girls. Kyle shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand as the six ponies began to float in the air. "Alright give it your best shot. Kyle then watched as the rainbow beam shot out and, destroyed the gem causing the baby dragon to go flying into Kyle sending him to the ground. When Kyle looked up, luekos looked at Kyle with his blue eyes, and said one word. "Daddy.


	26. chaos spirals closer

In hell, the demons were rising quicker then Satan had expected and with in a weeks time he would send the first attack but before this. He had to train his generals and pick a location to attack. "Jodane bring my generals to me. Jodane bowed and went to where he put the generals a few hours ago. In a few minuets, jodane was back with six bigger demons. The biggest and fiercest demon kneeled at Satan's feet and with a dark grin and a laugh; he asked his master a question. "Master, how may I serve you, it has been so long since I've killed something and I hunger. Satan laughed at this and made a gesture with his hand. " ah pain it has been so long since I last had to use you, but do not worry soon those damn ponies and Kyle will die by your hands now, I need you to train with the other demons show them how a real monster fights.

Pain bowed and jumped over to the training grounds scaring the other demons and making them run away. The other generals however stayed by Satan as he had something else in mind for them. "As for the rest of you I need two of you to scout out the reign and find me the farthest place from canterlot one that has no guards one that lives in fear of the shadow so haze and smog I need you to go and find that place. Haze and smog nodded and then spread their wings and flew out of hell. The last three demons looked at Satan in confusion. Satan laughed at there faces and flicked his hand. " ha your faces slay me did you three really think I would send you, no I remember when you three tried to betray me so until I go with you, hellfire, darklight, and you soulfire, shall stay here. Two of the demons bowed but one, stood up to Satan. "But master that was over a millennia don't you think we would have learned by now.

Satan put his hand up onto his face at this and rubbed his chin. "Perhaps darklight, alright you may go with smog and haze but only help the scouting team set up a base do nothing else. Darklight bowed and the others, along with darklight, spread there wings and flew after smog and haze. Satan then walked over to jodane and watched as their demons trained. "Soon my apprentice you shall have your revenge and with Kyle out of the way nothing can stop us not even god, he may have given his little toys power but he didn't make them perfect. Satan then spit on the ground as he continued to talk. " he loves you damn humans so much, yet when I tried to show him your errors so I could destroy you, he cast me out!, all I ever did was love him and that's what I got in return I will make him pay for what he did to me. Jodane said nothing, but under his helmet he had a look of uncertainty and he began to wonder if he was on the right side.

Meanwhile: time: twelve .am. Location: resistances secret bunker. Carson's resistance was getting bigger by the day and more and more refugees came in causing Carson to get suspicious. " I've called you all here today because, to many survivors have made it here without resistance this disturbs me because of the large amount of demons we saw in the beginning of this war, and now there are nearly no demons out there I want you all to remain vigilant while your out there and Kyle's company, I heard you found two new recruits who show great skill I want you all to stay here and show me what you have in store but the rest of you are dismissed, amen. The resistance members in the room saluted and said amen before leaving Carson and Kyle's company in the room. Carson then walked over to his company and looked at the new recruits.

"Alright you two shall be my new general you are to refer anyone else in the company as generals as well and I expect equal respect for all of the team now give me your names or your nicknames soldier. Both soldiers nodded and the one on the right stepped up first and saluted. "You can call me teximex sir. Carson nodded and looked at the other soldier as he saluted. "And what may I call you soldier. The other soldier stopped saluting and gave Carson his name. "You can call me ultimoto sir. Carson nodded and then turned around and began to walk towards his room. "Very well team, now you all get to know theses two and Zach, I need you in my room. Zach nodded and followed Carson leaving his teammates to talk.

In Carson's room: "Zach as you know we have found out Kyle is alive and, with Satans recent activity, it seems he is afraid of Kyle. Zach nodded at this and took off his helmet and looked at Carson." alright then what are you getting at. Carson sighed at this and took off his helmet as well. "Zach I don't want to send any men in, in case the demons already have a foot hold but I need somebody else in the other universe besides Devin and Jake, their job is dangerous enough as it is so I need a man who can safely blend in and get me some information. And since Kyle isn't here, you're the only one with enough skill to pull it off.

Zach's eyes widened at this and he set his helmet down. "Now Carson you know your skill is just as great as Kyle's, why don't you go and reunite with Kyle. Carson sighed at this and put his hand over his face. "I know, I know but, the group needs a leader and besides Zach what if Satan attacks us first im the only one who can stand up to him here. Zach put his helmet back on and grabbed some ammo from, Carson's shelves. "Alright then, I'll go but, if I don't respond in a few hours im either dead or I can't contact you. Carson nodded and span around in his chair to look at his picture of his family. "Alright Zach be careful I don't want to lose anyone else in my family my father and my brother were enough. Zach nodded in solemn silence and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile with the others: teddy wasn't one to talk much; he was more of a lone wolf and, went to work on his mech suit. Denny was one of teddy's few friends who understood how he felt, so he went with him, leaving only Ryan and Jordan to talk to the new generals. "So teximex ultimoto what were you doing when the demons attacked. Teximex answered first and looked at Ryan. "Well sir, I was just watching TV when the emergency broadcasting system came up and I decided to go out and help. Ultimoto nodded and began to tell what he was doing. "I was in my firing range practicing my aim when a few of those demon fuckers tried to kill me. Ryan and Jordan nodded before taking off their helmets. "Those demons sure are fierce, damn fuckers took out half the damn population. The others agreed with Jordan and they all spit in disgust. Ryan then walked over to there armory and opened a panel in the door. "Well its time to give you your arch armor gentlemen.

Ryan then put a code into the key pad and revealed suits of armor being made. Jordan laughed and looked at all the armor before looking at teximex and ultimoto. "Alright this is an impressive set up so guys pick your colors. Teximex picked first as he's looked at the colors." hmm can I have black and red. Ryan nodded and typed something into the computer," alright ultimoto what colors do you want. Ultimoto thought about it for a moment before looking at the armor. "Hmm how about brown and silver guys. Jordan smiled as ultimoto chose and looked over the armor design. "Hmm good color choice, alright guys now lets just wait for the results.

Meanwhile, Zach had left awhile ago and arrived a few seconds after the five demons got there. "Shit it seems like I've got company. Zach accessed his com as he loaded his .357 revolver." Carson this is Zach I know you told me to be careful but, there's demons here im going to have to go in guns a blazing. In a few seconds, Zach's com went off making a slight beep which, haze heard. "Hmm what's that sound quick smog go check. Zach cursed as Carson began to talk and interrupted him." Zach what's going on are you-. " Carson shut up damn it I'll contact you soon. Zach then quickly grabbed for his knife and jumped out of his hiding spot an opened fire on smog. Smog laughed as the bullets went into his skin and, the skin healed. "Ha silly little human only ones with the power can kill us for we are the demon gen-. Smog didn't get to finish his sentence however as,

Zach shoved his knife into smog's throat and almost cut his head off. "Eat it you bloody animal. Haze growled as he watched his brother get injured and quickly ran towards Zach and, punched him hard in the face making Zach let go of the knife and, go flying into the dirt. Zach got up with a groan as haze charged up a chi blast. Zach saw the chi blast coming, and threw a grenade at it. The grenade caused the chi blast to explode halfway, causing smoke to billow into the air. Zach then ran through the smoke and, began to punch and kick haze rapidly until; he hit haze with a powerful uppercut sending him sprawling into the lab. Haze however got back up and laughed as he cracked his neck. "You human really are stubborn that attack didn't even leave a scratch on me.

Zach smiled and pointed at hazes chest, "Well ugly, the point of that attack was to see what a semtex does to you. Haze looked down at where Zach pointed and cursed as he saw the grenade on his chest. "You little cocky son of a-. But haze didn't get to finish his sentence, as the grenade exploded and blasted him in half causing the other demons to growl. However laughter soon filled the air as, haze began to piece himself back together and, smog snuck up behind Zach with his knife still embedded in his neck. "You lose human. Smog then shoved his claws through Zach's back and shot a chi blast through Zach's body sending Zach through the portal. Smog then laughed as he pulled he knife from his neck and put it into a sheath. "Ah what a fine battle I see these humans have gotten better in the art of war. Haze laughed as his body finished rebuilding itself and he stood up. "It matters not what weapons they have, we elder demons can not be stopped by a mortal's weapon.

Dark light and the others shook their heads at this and darklight looked at the damage the battle caused. "Human weapons can kill us; if he would have cut your head off smog you would be dead. And haze if he destroyed your body you would be dead. Haze and smog laughed together and looked at darklight, hellfire and soulfire. "Ha you three always did feel pity for the humans what do you think about them haze. Haze laughed and shook his head. "Those three are weak I don't know why Satan keeps them but come on we have a mission to complete. Smog and haze then jumped through the portal leaving hellfire, darklight, and soulfire there.

Darklight cursed at this and looked at hellfire and soulfire. "Damn those two we didn't have to kill him. Hellfire shook his head and sighed. "We fallen angels are consumed by blood lust some choose to let it consume them and others resist it like us but, we can do nothing about it because of Satans power. Soulfire rubbed his chin at this and shook his head. "though haze did have a point, the humans are no better then us but, that does not mean we cant let them live, perhaps we can some how break away from Satan and go back to the agreed with this and set the coordinates to Devin's signal. " alright then lets see if we can convince the two scouts that are there to help us betray Satan. The other demons agreed and they all left through the portal.

Meanwhile in equestria: location: changeling badlands signal: Zach, Zach meanwhile had gone flying through equestria and landed like a comet causing him to create a loud crack and, a crater. So, Zach had been roughly introduced to equestria, and to make matters worse besides the fact that he was dieing, was the fact that he was in the changeling's homeland. "C-cough (spit) c-Carson c-come in huh, i-i-i'm not going t-to make it huh, damn demons -ha got me huh, if you can hear me I'm- sorry. Zach then began to sit up but not before seeing green eyes staring at him as, a large black insect looking like pony came out of the shadows, surrounded by, a few dozen changeling drones. Zach sighed and kept his hands at his side and slowly lifted his head up, revealing the blood that was seeping out of his helmet, " well,-urgh if your going to finish me don't bother these- urgh- wounds should finish me off Baugh. Zach then coughed so violently, his helmet came off and, he puked out blood just before passing out in front of the changelings.

Meanwhile back with Carson in his office," Zach- Zach- damn it man come in. Carson pounded his desk and cussed as he didn't get a transmission after Zach's last one. "Damn it man don't die on me! When Carson got no response, Carson threw his helmet off and punched a hole through his wall. "Damn you Satan damn you and all your demons to a burning eternal fire. Carson then sat back down at his desk and he began to sob. "Damn it how am I going to tell my family about the losses they can't take it if I do damn it? Carson however did not get to do anything else as, he passed out as, a light flew into his body.

In Carson's head, Carson woke up, and saw that he was in a white room with, a room of yellow light hanging above him. "Carson, do not lose faith in your cousin or your brother. Carson growled as he knew who he was talking to and shouted at god. "DONT TELL ME WHAT TO THINK, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. The light did not show an expression but instead, a calm voice answered Carson. "child do not be angry with me, yes I gave Satan his power and yes my actions caused him to betray me but, his pride was his own undoing, as for Kris and Zach, Zach should be fine, if the changelings treat him right, and as for Kris, he will see the light again Kyle will beat Satan and stop this chaos. Carson felt himself become calm and he sat down. "How can you be sure? God gave a warm hearty laugh that filled Carson with happiness. "Because my child Kyle will not stop until he has fixed what Satan has broken I know because, Kyle has never lost faith in me once in his life. Carson smiled at this and stood up" thank you god for putting my mind at ease.

The light shined brighter, and as it began to blind Carson, a voice filled his head before he passed out. "Peace to you my son. A few seconds later, Carson woke up to find most of his company around him. Ryan being second in command, helped Carson up and lead him to a chair." are you all right sir we heard yelling. Carson nodded and waved his friends away from him. "Im fine guys get back to whatever you were doing. Ryan and the others saluted and reluctantly left Carson alone.

Meanwhile: somewhere near the crystal empire, haze and smog emerged to find a red horn in the grass. Smog picked up the horn, and grinned as he felt power coming out of it. "Haze look at this horn it just screams power. Haze looked around and snorted before looking at the horn. "Humph this area is too peaceful for a dark artifact like this let us set up a camp here and look around in the morning. What the two demons did not know however was that the horn was alive and it kept repeating one name, the name of the pony who found the crystal heart. "S-s-s-s-s sparkle-s-s-shall pay-y-y-y-y-y. The two demons grinned evilly as they felt the horn pulse and then, began to cut down some trees to make a camp.

A few miles away, the other team of demons landed in the newly built castle where, the blood hoove church used to be. Darklight growled as he got up and went over to Devin. "Hello human care to help us forge a resistance. Devin looked at darklight in surprise before shaking his head. "Ugh I have no idea what your talking about we're- ah fuck it, Jake wake up the fuckers figured us out. At this sentence, Jake shot up and transformed his arm into a blade and pressed it against darklights throat. "Why should Devin and I believe you demon scum? Darklight sighed and looked at the ground as hellfire and soulfire came to his side. "Because I, darklight, and soulfire used to be angels. Devin laughed at this and charged up his arm repulsar. "Ha so all you demons used to be angels what makes you so different. Soulfire stepped up this time and he looked at Jake right in the face. "Look if you want to kill us go ahead but, we don't want anymore bloodshed. Jakes blade then shrunk back at these words making Devin cuss.

"Damn it man up and kill these fuckers. Jake shook his head no and grabbed Devin by the throat. "Devin shut the fuck up and listen they don't care if they die don't you see their different. Devin shook his head no and laughed. "All those damn monsters don't care if they die what makes these three different. Jake growled and threw Devin into the wall. "Damn it Devin get over your damn pride and think, these three are calm don't you think that a normal demon would go to any length to kill us. Devin's eyes widened at this and, he looked at darklight and the others in shame. "Im sorry I didn't think about that before. Darklight and the others laughed and darklight put a hand on Devin's shoulder. "It is all right my friend this war has put a strain on us all now, let us get some rest and talk in the morning.


	27. luekos's past a crazy ass day

As we last left off Zach, Zach had found out he was in Equestria and had passed out in front of the changelings. As god had predicted, the changelings had taken care of his wounds and Zach woke up. However, he awoke without his armor and, without his shirt on. "Bloody hell where am I, I swear if I'm in hell I'm gonna make those demons work to destroy my soul. Zach then tried to get up but he quickly fell to his knees and began to cough up blood. Hearing the coughing sounds, a changeling guard came into his room and picked him up. " aye lad its good ta see ya awake, the queen wants ta see ya. Zach nodded his head in confusion and decided to go with the changeling.

After what seemed like hours, Zach finally arrived in at the throne room door but, he and the changeling guard waited outside. "So (cough) why did you choose to save me. The changeling turned to Zach and shrugged his shoulders." I don't know lad but I'm an elder changeling and I recognize a human when I see one, they used to be great allies of all races before, discords reign. Zach looked surprised at the changeling and then asked him another question. "If you know what I am why not just kill me. The changeling laughed and patted Zach's shoulder. "Some of my best friends used to be human lad I don't have a hatred for yer kind in fact the only other races who know what you are. Are probably the ponies seeing as how, they have a human champion now.

Zach shook his head at this, processing the information. "Alright then er since I have no friends right now, how about we be friends. The changeling laughed at this and smiled. "Sure lad we can be friends call me warsong. Zach smiled and laughed with the changeling. "Well warsong you can call me Zach so, what's going on in there warsong. Warsong frowned at this and shook his head. "Me brother dead eye doesn't like ya, he says you should be killed now. Zach frowned at this and jumped back as the door opened and an angry changeling marched out. A few seconds after this, queen chrysalis's voice rang out," warsong bring the human to me. Warsong smiled at Zach and slowly helped him into the throne room.

Zach when he got to chrysalis's throne gently nudged warsong away from him and slowly bowed. Zach's gesture caused both chrysalis and warsong to laugh a little making Zach look up in confusion. "Human you don't need to bow in my presence you are not from this land and are injured. Zach nodded and slowly stood up once again. "What is it you seek queen of the changelings? Chrysalis laughed once again and then, her face turned to a frown as she looked at Zach. "Tell me human what happened to you before you got here. Zach's face darkened at this, and he clenched his fists together as he remembered the demons. "I was attacked by vicious creatures called demons. chrysalis nodded at this information and then her horn lit up and she scanned Zach.

"And what about your emotions I sense almost no love inside of you only rage. Zach growled as he remembered what happened and looked away. "I would like not to relive what those damn monsters did to make me like this. Chrysalis wore a look of surprise as she quickly felt a huge wave of sadness come over Zach.

Chrysalis then looked down in guilt before changing her mood and smiling nicely at Zach. "Very well human but, before you go can I at least have your name. Zach smiled and bowed once again. "Very well queen you can call me Zach. chrysalis smiled as she heard his name and then, stepped off her throne. "Alright Zach get some res I would like to talk to you later. Zach smiled at chrysalis and nodded. "Anything for the one who saved me. Zach and warsong then left the throne room and headed towards his room.

"So warsong what do you think of me so far. Warsong smiled at Zach and patted his back with his hoof. "You're a good lad at heart but I wonder if chrysalis really wants you as an ally or a food source. Zach laughed at this and shook his head at this. "Well she'll find nothing with the second option, I am far away from my loved ones and don't have a girlfriend, wars tend to fuck with your emotions. Warsong laughed at this and nodded. "Aye tell me about it lad any ways, I had betta let ya rest or Chrissie won't let me hear the end of it. Zach laughed at the queen's nickname and raised his eye brows at warsong. "Chrissie? since when have you called her that.

Warsong smiled at Zach and took off his helmet since I first became head captain now get ta sleep else I end up being starved for a week. Zach saluted warsong and laid his head on the pillow and as he began to think, a question worked its way into his mind. "_Why did they save me?_

Meanwhile in ponyville, Kyle and the others had taken a second to get over the surprise of, luekos calling Kyle his dad. "Now luekos what can you tell me about your past. Luekos looked at Kyle and he quickly put on a look of confusion. "But daddy don't you remember you fought nightmare all those years ago. Kyle looked confused this time and, he decided to go into luekos head. So, Kyle put his finger to luekos's head and went inside his mind.

Time: some time during nightmares rule place: royal palace. Outside the royal palace of canterlot the last of the redeemed humans were fighting with the bloodhoove forces and the battle was going fiercely. Inside the palace however three figures marched towards the throne room doors. One was an Alicorn, and the other two were dragons. When the figures reached the door, the Alicorn blew it up and they all walked inside. The Alicorn that waited for them however laughed as they walked inside. "Ah blazeheart, soulwing, and my dear sister Celestia I have been waiting for you three you know, it is rude to keep your ruler waiting. Celestia stepped up to nightmare moon with tears in her eyes. "Luna what's become of you, this isn't you please I'm begging you don't make me do this. Nightmare laughed at Celestia's tears and shook her head. "You are a fool Tia I'm not Luna anymore and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

Celestia's horn flared at nightmare and her eyes glowed white. "Oh yes there is. Nightmare laughed and she suddenly teleported something egg shaped into the room. "Ah, ah, ah sister dear don't do that you might kill one of the last harmony dragons in existence. At the sight of this, Celestia stopped what she was doing but soulwing growled and flew at nightmare. "You get away from my son you bitch. Soulwing then breathed fire at nightmare but she merely laughed as his fire came at her. "Really soulwing you should know that the only one who can stop me is tia and those damn elements of hers. Nightmare then flapped her wings and stopped the fire in midair.

Soulwing laughed at this and his eyes began to glow white. "Ah nightmare you forget that we can use the elements as well. Nightmare laughed as soulwing began to float. "No I didn't forget, I had a little help on the inside. Soulwing looked at nightmare in confusion and then, a dark dragon flew into the room and crashed into soulwing preventing him from using the elements. Soulwing glared at this new dragon and looked him in the eyes. "Scar brother how dare you work with this traitor. Scar laughed at his brother and growled at him.

"In case you have forgotten 'brother' Luna raised me from a hatchling what form she takes matters not to me I am loyal only to her. Soulwing glared at his brother and then flew at him. "You will pay for this treachery. Soulwing then punched scar and sent him through the wall. Scar though recovered quickly and kicked soulwing in the face setting him off balance which, allowed scar to send shadow fire into soulwings face. Soulwing growled at this and flipped his tail smacking scar in the face and sending him away from soulwing who, flew after scar and threw him into the air.

Soulwing then watched as his brother landed and was attacked by the humans. This however only served to make scar angry and, he swept his wings around knocking the humans off of him as he charged towards soulwing. Soulwing laughed and dodged scar and tried to punch scar but, scar caught his fists and the brothers, Soulwing and scar, then engaged in a stalemate as they locked fists.

Both brothers were equal in power and strength so every time one threw a punch, kicked, bit, or tried to burn the other this though did nothing for either dragon since, in their normal statures, they were equally matched. "Come on soulwing you and I both know that we are equals just surrender and join nightmare. Soulwing growled at his brother's offer but did not get to answer as he felt a horn pierce through his back. "Gah b-brother- you betrayed your race may you- pay for your sins- but know, that I- forgive you. Scar looked down uneasily at his brother and then looked back up at his mistress and growled at her.

"What in the name of tarteraus did you do that FOR I HAD HIM UNDER CONTROL? Nightmare growled at scars tone and grabbed him by the throat with magic. "You dare question my actions scar. Scar looked down at this and a tear fell down his face. "No mistress, it's just I wanted him to live he is family after all don't you feel anything for your sister. Nightmare sneered and looked from scar to Blazeheart who, we're both crying. "Oh your both pathetic all of us knew he wouldn't join me and besides family means nothing when you have power. Blazeheart glared at nightmare as she cried over her loss. "You damn monster come on Celestia lets teach her a lesson in friendship and family. Celestia glared at nightmare as well and both of them hovered into the air as their eyes glowed white. Nightmare however grinned and held her horn to luekos's egg.

"Now, now, remember what I said I will kill this little threat if you dare try to use your blasted elements to defeat me. Blazeheart grinned at nightmare and, fired her beam at nightmare knocking her away from the egg. Celestia then followed up with her beam and with tears in her eyes, sent nightmare moon to the moon this, made a large rainbow beam into the air, making her minions retreat scar however roared and swung his claws at Celestia's throat however before he could hit her , he hit Blazeheart and cut her throat instead.

Scar stared in shock at this and then, flew away as he began to roar. "You didn't have to stop us you could have lived I'm so sorry, so sorry. Celestia came over to Blazeheart and soulwing bodies and continued to cry however before she could say a word, the humans king came in from the battle, covered in blood and wounds. "Celestia we have won the battle- what has happened soulwing, Blazeheart they're dead- I will miss them dearly they were my closest friends. Celestia turned to the human king and looked at his helmet "I'm sorry lightbringer nightmare was too strong. Lightbringer sighed at this and picked up luekos egg as it began to hatch. "And what of this hatchling, with his father and mother gone there is nothing to protect him.

Celestia looked at lightbringer and nodded" you are right about that but if it hatches he will see you as his father. Lightbringer nodded and he gestured to Celestia. "Come here once he hatches and see me I need you to incase him in a harmony shell. Celestia nodded and then, waited until luekos opened his eyes and looked at the lightbringer. Then after this had happened, she put her horn to luekos's forehead and let the rainbow magic surround luekos in a rainbow colored shell. " there it is done lightbringer now, what will you do.

Lightbringer sighed and put his helmet back on his head. "I'm going to leave with my people but first, off I will make sure luekos shall find a safe location to meet my great, great, great, great, and grandson. Celestia nodded and then, began to cry as lightbringer spread his wings and flew away to hide luekos. "May you all find peace? Later, after luekos had been hidden in the cave and a shield was put up, lightbringer had put an inscription in the cave and then bowed as he flew to the divide between Equestria and the humans land.

"May god bless us all? Lightbringer then put his right hand to his forehead and, put his left one to the ground as light began to surround him until, both the humans land and lightbringer disappeared. Kyle pulled back from luekos after this and saw, Luna Celestia and nightmare moon crying. "So you all remember now my ancestor helped save this little guy and now he thinks I'm his dad. The three alicorns said nothing and looked down at the ground but looked back up when they heard luekos say another word. "Mommy. All the creatures in the room looked up at this, and Kyle's jaw hit the floor when he saw that luekos was hugging twilight.

Meanwhile in Kyle's world: as you know a while ago, Carson had flipped out and punched a dent in what used to be Kyle's desk unknown to him however was the fact that, a small circular object was in the desk and what Carson also was unaware of was that he hit the on switch on the orb causing it to come to life. "testing, testing one two three, hello master are you there. At the sound of a voice in the same room as him, Carson jerked up from his sleep and looked up at the floating AI that was in front of him.

"huh what who are you what, are you. The AI laughed at this and began to clean up the room. "I sir am ky15 Kyle's personal AI and, his first creation may I ask where my master is. Carson looked at ky15 and shrugged his shoulders. "ky15 huh, well I hate to break it to you but Kyle isn't here he's in another universe. Ky15 laughed at this and his eye began to glow. "sir where Kyle is, is of no problem to me I just need to know his exact location by the way, may I access your computer files sir. Carson shrugged again and sat down.

"go ahead my robotic friend. Ky gave off a laugh at this and accessed the computer. "hmm alright I now know everything Kyle doesn't know. Carson sat up at this and turned around. "wait what; you have the same amount of knowledge as Kyle. Ky sighed at this and gave off a robotic growl as a hologram of Satan was pulled up." Yes I know of what has happened in the past couple of months, although Kyle has given me emotions and my own independent adaptation programing.

Carson's eye brows went up at this and, he went over to ky and put a hand on his cross. "I'm sorry for not activating you sooner; I might have been able to stop whatever Satan was planning early on. Ky shook his eye at this and flew towards the door. "it matters not when I am active, what matters now Carson is that I get to Kyle and assess the situation. Carson shook his head at this and grabbed a gun from off of his shelf." We'll I'm not letting you go alone damn demons have taken enough life's and artificial or not your life is important.

KY laughed at this and his eye turned from black to orange and, the lights on his cross opened up and, missiles came out. "Carson I am in no need of back up, I can channel solar energy into chi and use it against the demons, not to mention that, I have a secondary fire of hell fire missiles equipped onto me. I can handle anything Satan throws at me. Carson sighed at this but, walked out to the hangar with KY. "You're just as stubborn as Kyle you know that right? KY laughed at this and then activated his engines. "Yeah I know see you later- brother. Ky then took off into the sky at full speed.

Meanwhile in hell, Satan and pain were in contact with smog and haze and thanks to the technology at Satan's disposal; he was able to find out what the red horn was. "Smog haze I know what that belongs to simply channel your chi into it so, sombra may regenerate he will be a good ally to have against Kyle. Smog and haze grinned evilly at their master and then turned off the com as, a word was heard from the horn" the crystal empire shall fall they will pay for what they did to me. Satan laughed as he heard sombras voice and turned to pain. "Pain all goes well what do you think of my apprentice can he be fully trusted.

Pain shook his head no and growled. "No master perhaps this apprentice of yours plans to betray you or perhaps he is too weak and will be defeated by humans and taken prisoner. Satan growled at this and walked towards the gates of hell. "Well everything is ready so no matter what jodane plans to do now there's nothing he can do to stop us.

Pain nodded at this and turned toward smog and haze. "But what of my brothers they have only gotten half of sombras body back do you think they will be able to wait? Satan's eyebrows rose at this and he turned towards pain. " the most bloodthirsty demon general in my army just asked if his brothers can wait?, ha that's irony plain and simple right there but, they had better wait with sombras crystal magic we can make a whole new breed of demon one that, is impervious to magic, bullets, and swords,.

Pain grinned at this and then he spit in disgust as he thought of a flaw in this new breed. "But what of Kyle's divine powers? Satan growled at this and he threw a chi blast at the nearest demon whelp as he thought." Hmm with smog and hazes location, it will take a day for Kyle to get there no matter what he does, since, he surely has to accompany the elements of harmony to the crystal empire after all, twilight sparkles brother lives there, and there is no better leverage in the world then family pain.

Pain nodded at this and asked another question. "Okay so when they attack, we will have a day's advantage to build a super army, and when sombra gets his crystal heart back he will be powerful but, what happens when Kyle gets there. Satan laughed at this and turned back to a smaller hologram of Kyle. "It's simple pain with all of this against Kyle; he will be crushed like an ant. Satan then brought his foot up and smashed it back down onto Kyle's hologram, destroying it instantly.

Satan's laughter and merriment soon died down afterwards, as a demon rushed into the throne room. "Sire the scouts have spotted a flying object heading towards the portal what should we do. Satan growled at this and, raised his fist to slap the demon but, pain beat him to it as, pains foot wrapped itself around the demons neck and brought him up to pains face. "We hunt down the object and destroy it you whelp.

Satan laughed at this and put a hand on pains shoulder. "Don't worry pain I shall send my apprentice to take care of it, "JODANE COME HERE. At his master's call, jodane flew quickly and kneeled in front of him. What is it you need of me master? Satan growled at jodane and grabbed him by the throat. " listen here apprentice I am the MASTER what I say goes, you are of little importance to my plans and pain here thinks you will betray me but if you do, you will only end up with a fate similar to that of starscreams from transformers because, you and I both know that your power is nothing compared to mine. Now, I need you to go after a flying object, take a few of the gargoyles with you and destroy it.

Jodane gasped as he was let go and bowed as the gargoyles gathered around him." As you wish master. Jodane then turned to the gargoyles and ran past them as he, spread his wings and flew out of hell. As the gargoyles followed jodane, Satan and pain began to laugh. "Ha, the fear has taken a hold he will do anything in his power now to be free of me ha-ha this is perfect. Pain looked uneasily at his master as, these words were said and he sighed. "But master what if jodane should betray us anyways and rejoin Kyle. Pain then held up a picture of Kyle's group before the war making Satan growl and shoot a chi blast at it which consumed the picture in a blaze of fire. "If he does, it won't matter all of the resistance will feel the fires of hell whether it be man, pony, angel, or demon.

Meanwhile: somewhere in the wasteland of America: KY was flying as fast as he could towards the portal and truth be told, he was breaking the sound barrier as well. KY however did not go this speed for long as, a chi blast flew by him, making him slow down so that, he could turn around and face the attackers. When jodane saw what he was chasing had turned around, he gasped and held his hand out to the gargoyles. "y-you were never finished he told me we would finish you together, KY laughed at this and he began to charge up his eye...

" ha looks like Kyle finished me in just enough time then Jordan now you're going to leave ne be and let me go through the portal or, I'll blow all of you back into the fire from whence you came. Jodane laughed as ky used his human name. "Ha, my names jodane now and how are you going to blow us all away. KY gave off a laugh of his own and fired his hellfire missiles into the air making jodane laugh. "Ha that's it; clearly your aim isn't good. If KY could smile he would because at that moment, the missiles separated and crashed into the gargoyles killing them, and sending jodane flying away.

Ky then once again flew away but, jodane followed fast and was extremely pissed off. "Get back here you damn floating can of spam. KY laughed at this and did a barrel roll to avoid the chi blast that was thrown at him. "Ah what's the matter did I hurt the small amount of honor you have left. Jodane screamed at this and quickly began to channel as much chi as he could out of his body. Ky though had his sensors on and knew when every blast was launched.

Jodane growled in anger and quickly changed tactics to, shooting the buildings around them. Seeing the rubble heading towards him, KY quickly dodged around some of it as he waited for his missiles to recharge. "Damn I hate reloading, hey dumbass how's shooting buildings going to stop me. Jodane growled at this and teleported in front of KY. "Shut the fuck up. Jodane then backhanded ky sending him through, a couple of buildings and, leaving him stuck in a crater.

Jodane smiled as he slowly walked towards KY and, let a chi blast in his finger, "don't worry you'll see Kyle again right after we send all life in all and any universes into oblivion. Ky chuckled at this making jodane turn his head in confusion. "Why are you laughing clanker? KY didn't answer instead, his hellfire missiles shot out and hit jodane in the chest, taking him into the air before, they exploded.

Seeing that jodane was temporarily stunned, ky worked his way out of the hole and flew towards the laboratory. A few minutes later and jodane arrived and boy was he pissed. "Alright you little fucking potato after I destroy this portal Kyle won't ever be coming back. Jodane then raised his fist to destroy the portal but, was met with a laser to the face as, ky flew into the room. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that you may be my co-creator and a friend of my creator but, if you try to harm me or this portal I will use force against you.

Jodane laughed at this and spit out blood as he tried to get back up and destroy the controls but, he was once again met with a laser. "Your just as arrogant as you were before you betrayed Kyle don't you know it's over you've lost. KY then charged up his laser one more time and was ready to fire it when, a voice rang out behind him. "No my dear AI he has won. KY quickly turned around at this but was met by Satan and a chi blast to the face, sending him through portal with a wail. "Waaaaaah.

Satan then quickly rushed over to his apprentices burned body. "Lie still apprentice you have done well. Pain came in as Satan said this sentence and snorted. "Sure he followed your orders but he needed you to save him had you sent me-. Pain was cut off however as Satan turned to him with fir in his eyes. "Had I sent you, the destruction you would have caused would have brought the entirety of the resistance on your back and you would be dead. Satan then bent down to pick up jodane but, stopped when a giant red fist slammed into him and sent him through the wall.

Teddy then reared back and slapped pain in the face with the butt of his arm blades, making pain his as they left a gash. "Be gone human it is two chi users against you, you have no chance. Teddy laughed at this and transformed his mechs arms into mini guns while at the same time; his tank gun loaded itself with the loud clank of metal on metal. "This is called demons bane for a reason dumb ass. Pain roared at this and quickly threw his fist at teddy but, teddy's hand caught his and, teddy began to squeeze making pain howl in well 'pain'.

"You motherfucking insignificant insect I will wear your skull as a crown and use the rest of your bones to make a toilet. Teddy shook his head at this and waved his finger in pains face. "Tsk, tsk pain didn't your mother ever tell you anger clouds the brain and makes you fuck up. Pain growled at this and charged up a chi blast in his unbroken right hand. " you damn humans always with the damn banter shut the fuck up! Pain however didn't hit teddy with his chi blast as, teddy tilted his head to the side, allowing the chi blast to go flying past him." Is that all you got.

Pain roared and foamed at the mouth as he jumped at teddy who, grabbed pain out of midair and kneed him in the stomach. Teddy then began to repeatedly slap pain until, pains eyes went into his head. Teddy then laughed at this and put his arm blades into an x position on his neck. " I give you your final rites before you die, in the name of the father son and Holy Spirit I have power over you with the help of god and I now cast you out of the living world forever.

Teddy however did not get to finish pain as, a chi blast hit him making him go flying through a wall. Teddy however quickly got up but stopped when he saw what was in front of him, "Denny what the fuck man what were you doing while I was fighting pain. Denny sighed at this and turned around while holding a gun to jodanes head. "I was fighting Satan obviously. Denny then turned back around and pushed the3.75 revolver harder into jodanes temple. "Alright Satan tell us what you did with the AI and you'll get your student back.

Satan growled at Denny and charged up a chi blast. "You dare mortal, you dare try to black mail me? Denny gave off a smug grin and nodded. Satan growled at this and then put on a sick grin of his own. "Of course I just killed the damn thing. Teddy roared at this and tried to ram his arm blade into jodanes face. "Why you son of a- teddy however did not get to impale jodane as Denny through him to Satan." Alright a deals a deal now go back to your home and we'll go to ours.

Satan nodded and grabbed jodane before turning around and nodded to pain who, growled and looked at teddy with a sick grin. "This isn't over human I will steal your soul. Teddy laughed at this and raised his hands in mock fear and pretended to shake. "Ooh I'm shaking I'm my custom made demon leather boots. Denny burst into laughing at this, making pains face turn red in rage. "Y-y-y-you humans will PAY. Pain then broke his way throught the wall and followed his master. "So Denny how was fighting Satan. Denny frowned at this as he put away his revolvers. "Hard, it was very hard and long.

Teddy snickered at this as he thought of a double meaning. "That's what she said. Denny growled at this and slapped teddy upside the head as he got out of the mech. " hey shut the fuck up there are decent people in the audience reading this story you fucking pervert. Teddy sighed at this and sheepishly rubbed his head. "Hey come on man your just as perverted as I am and you know it. Denny shook his head at this and began to walk away. "Alright come on all the damn running I did made me tired let's report back to Carson and tell him KY made it.

Teddy looked at Denny confused for a moment and then looked back at the lab what do you mean Satan said he destroyed-. Denny held his hand up at this and shook his head. "Satan's says a lot of shit, but the portal was active so that has to mean he went through. Teddy nodded at this and turned back to Denny alright then on the way there you can tell me about this 'audience' watching us.

Denny laughed at this and shook his head no. "You aint random enough to understand besides, you have to have seen the fourth wall or at least break it to be on my level. Teddy stood in confusion for a moment before beginning to laugh." Ha, ha, ha, ha you're a pile of crazy bat shit you crazy four eyed freak. Denny laughed at this to and pulled out a beer from his belt. "Well a pile of shit has a thousand eyes. Teddy laughed again and looked at Denny in happiness. "And what the fuck does that mean exactly

Denny laughed as he pulled out his sniper and threw his beer bottle into the air. "It means I can cover your fat ass from any attackers. Denny then fired seven bullets into the air; the first, hit the bottle and shattered it into pieces and the next six bullets turned the remainder of glass to dust. "Now let's get back we've had enough fun for one day.

Back with Zach, around the same time Kyle's events were happening: when Zach had awoken, it was not by a changeling or warsong or anything pony like in that matter no instead, he was awoken by the shaking growl of an earthquake. "Son of a bitch what's going on? Unknown to any creature, was the fact that this earthquake was unnatural its source of course came from smog and haze as; they were trying to find the first piece of sombra which, according to sombra somehow found its way into the ocean. "Damn it haze you're going to get us caught by doing this damn it stop shooting chi into the water and let me do it. Haze shook his head no and kept firing making smog growl. "You're a damn lousy Fucking show off.

Anyways back to the situation at hand, Zach screamed as the door to his room was broken open and, a boulder crashed into his bed. Zach growled at this and grabbed his arch armor from off the table. "Shit I need to see if everyone's fine. Zach then ran out of his room, only to run into warsong. "Aye lad good ta see you're awake-ah- damn it all to Faust. We have to get out of here the whole nest is going to collapse. Zach nodded his head and quickly ran with warsong through the tunnels. After a few minutes, Zach and warsong were at the nest entrance and Zach began to sigh only to catch it when his radar picked up a dozen signals inside the hive.

"Damn it warsong there are still changelings inside. Warsong nodded grimly at this and looked down. "Aye lad there's nothing we can do for 'em now. Zach growled at this and pushed warsong away from the entrance. "You can't but I can. Zach then ran down the tunnels until, he was in the nursery and saw a dozen baby changelings wailing in fear. Seeing this, Zach began to hyperventilate as he tried to think of a way to coax the babies to follow him." Aw damn it what do I do what do I do, wait- crickets attract each other with rubbing their legs together and making a noise perhaps I can create a frequency that will work.

Zach then turned on his com and set it to full blast allowing the baby changelings to hear the white noise which made them stop crying and follow Zach who slowly made his way towards the exit. Seeing Zach with the younglings, warsong chrysalis and some other changelings rushed over and helped get most of them out however one youngling had gotten lost in the tunnels while trying to find Zach and began to cry alerting the others to his presence. Zach cursed at this and rushed back into the tunnels making most of the changelings yell at him to not go back but Zach didn't care, he knew only that a little one's life was at stake and to Zach that was more important than his life.

When Zach finally found the youngling, it chirped at him and jumped into his arms. Zach internally awed at this but, he had no time to enjoy the moment as large chunks of the ground began to crack and fall into a dark abyss. "Don't worry youngling I will get you out of here. Zach then ran as fast as he could back to the entrance only to find that there was a twenty inch gap between him and the other side. Zach cursed mentally at this and quickly turned to the baby changeling.

"Listen youngling the ceiling is about to collapse so what I want you to do is- Zach took his com link off his arm and threw it across the gap- fly to that noise once I let go of you okay. Zach then grabbed the changeling and got ready to jump. "Okay remember fly once I let go. Zach then ran forward as he saw the cave collapsing and let go of the changeling as he was two feet away from the edge. The changeling made it to safety right away and sat in front of the edged as Zach climbed up making the changelings cheer.

The happy feeling however did not last long as the ground around Zach cracked making him gasp and throw the baby to safety and the last thing he saw and heard was chrysalis diving towards him." No! Soon after this, Zach saw nothing but shadow for a few seconds as he fell into the abyss this however did not last long as he landed with a loud crack and a cry. "Well heh demons couldn't kill me the apocalypse couldn't kill me but it looks like an earthquake will. Zach then let the darkness consume him.

Meanwhile the ponyville library; soon after luekos had said mommy, after everypony had gotten over the initial shock, Kyle rushed over to luekos and held him in his arms. "Now son how can you tell that's your mommy? Luekos yawned and began to snuggle into Kyle's arms as he looked up sleepily. "Because she smells like you daddy she is my mommy right. Kyle nodded at this and glared at the three alicorns in the room. "You three outside NOW, luekos stay with mommy and the others okay. Luekos nodded and ran over to spike and twilight." Kay dad has fun with your friends. Kyle cracked his knuckles as he made his way towards the door. "Oh don't worry daddy is going to have lots of fun.

Kyle then opened the door and the three alicorns followed Kyle outside. " nightmare and Luna I forgive for not telling me before but you Celestia, how dare you NOT tell me about my ancestor being here and helping you beat nightmare you know twilight didn't full story it kind of ,makes me wonder if I can trust you. Celestia tear'd up at this causing nightmare to step in front of her. "Alright that's enough Celestia just doesn't want to re live bad memories. Kyle chuckled at this making the three alicorns stare at him.

:" bad memories you say oh I'm sorry I didn't know losing three friends and banishing your sister counts as a bad memory and besides if that memory was bad for any pony it was Luna after all she was being unjustly controlled by a corrupted consciousness. Nightmare moon looked away from Kyle and Luna stepped in front of her sisters. "Get to the point Kyle these memories hurt us all. At this, Kyle nodded and sighed but before he could continue, luekos jumped out the door and tugged on Kyle's arm.

" daddy why are you yelling at aunty tia and aunty lu lu and- whoever she is, Kyle chuckled at this and shook his head. " there all your aunties luekos I just have to scold them for not telling me something important now you head inside so we can all make up now. Luekos nodded and as soon as he went inside, Kyle scowled at the three alicorns

as I recall, I saw my brother turn into a monster and then kill my father do you see what REAL damn nightmare looks like because that's what this is fucking becoming thanks to Satan and I don't need secrets to get in the way of my emotional state of mind. The three alicorns nodded and Kyle smiled. "So is there anything else a pony would like to tell me. Luna opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped as pinkie pie broke the laws of physics and appeared from the sky. "I like trains! Kyle and the others laughed at this and Kyle shook his head at pinkie. "Yes, yes you do pinkie.

Kyle then motioned for the princesses to follow him and they went back into the library to see that luekos was playing with the elements of harmony. Nightmare dove to the ground at this and hid behind crimson. "Whoa hey can the kid use those yet. Kyle shrugged his shoulders and then yelped as rainbow fire went past his head. "Apparently so now let's get those away from him so nightmare doesn't die- again. Kyle then picked up luekos in his arm and began to rock him to sleep.

"Man I don't know about you girls but this has been one crazy day. The nine ponies and spike nodded and all of them smiled at the sleeping baby. This moment of peace however did not. Last as, KY came tumbling through the window in a trail of smoke. " waaah. Kyle however quickly set luekos onto twilights back and dove into the air to catch KY. "Hold on buddy I got you. Ky looked up quickly as he heard his masters voice." Master I it made yes I achieved my first directive mission assigned to me by me yay! Kyle chuckled at his AI'S enthusiasm and opened his mouth to question him when, the ponies all coughed causing Kyle to turn around.

"Ah yes ky15 I would like you to meet my friends-. Kyle however did not get to finish his sentence as; KY flew around the room and sqeed as he looked at everypony and dragon. "- twilight sparkle element of magic and student of Celestia, rainbow dash element of loyalty fastest flyer in Equestria- and also the most stubborn one at that, fluttershy element of kindness and care taker of animals. Pinkie pie the element of laughter and, the breaker of the fourth wall, applejack the element of honesty and the best cider maker in ponyville, and last but not least of the elements is; rarity belle element of generosity and designer of fantastic clothing.

Kyle and crimson began to laugh at the shocked look on the elements faces before, KY zoomed over to the princess's next. "Hmm strange to see the two moon princess's with Celestia but what the hay, it is a pleasure and an honor to meet you all. Most of the ponies in the room were lost in space at this point and, Celestia turned to Kyle. "Um Kyle what is this thing exactly and how does he know all of us.

Kyle chuckled at this and patted kys head. " he is my AI or artificially intelligence except, he's more alive than machine because of his independent adapting programing he can make friends of his own accord and do what he wants without me ordering it. Celestia stared at KY in aw while the other ponies did the same, twilight however was quickly writing note in her book, this noise caused KY to look over and he gasped as he saw spike and luekos.

"Ah master spike and master luekos a pleasure to see you both. Kyle and the other ponies snapped out of whatever they were in whether it was a shock trance or, a laughing fit. Crimson however huffed and looked at ky. "Why didn't he talk to me. "Because he likes you about as much as Celestia does. Crimson huffed at this and turned his back to Kyle making Kyle laugh and shake his head. "This had been one hell of a crazy ass day could this get any weirder. To Kyle's surprise, it could as, some pony knocked on the door Kyle answered and his jaw hit the floor as he saw chrysalis." I need your, and the ponies help human now!


	28. a different kind of chaos

Kyle stared at chrysalis in shock before he tried to open his mouth but, didn't get to talk as Celestia frowned and shot a beam of magic at chrysalis and as it headed towards her, KY flew into it and absorbed it. "Now, now Celestia lets let her talk before attacking her. KY then shot the solar energy back as chi making her hit the wall with a loud thump and, knocking her out. The ponies in the room gasped but, Kyle scoffed. "Really you're all hypocrites you know that. The ponies in the room except for nightmare stared at Kyle in disbelief and crimson smiled. Rainbow spoke first and she flew quickly at KY who dodged her with a laugh. "Ha please rainbow you may be the element of loyalty but, you are so predictable. Rainbow growled at this and turned to Kyle with rage in her eyes. "How can you support this bug don't you know what she did to us, what she did to canterlot. Kyle nodded his head but did not look away from chrysalis.

"So that's supposed to make me hate her? tell me twilight in the attack of canterlot did anypony die. Twilight shook her head no but opened her mouth to argue. "But she did ponynap-. Kyle however cut her off and held up his hand. "Did anypony die? Twilight sighed at this and shook her head. Applejack however came to her friend's defense. "Now hold on a minute, just because nopony died doesn't mean she can be forgiven. Pinkie frowned and joined in as well" yeah she was a meanie and hurt Celestia and she tricked us. Kyle laughed at this and tilted his head to the side. "Oh and this is coming from the friends who ignored twilight when she gave you all legitimate reasons. Applejack looked down as well and rarity took a stab at it. "Now Kyle why are you being so uncivilized about this. Kyle just shook his head at this and began to walk out the door." honestly you ponies don't know when to stop hating something do you, you still don't trust discord, you don't trust nightmare or crimson and you don't trust chrysalis and you know what I'm tired of this bullshit so when you all come to your senses come find me when I come back.

Luna however stepped in front of the door. "Hold on nobody hurts my sister and just leaves I will not allow thou to go. Kyle nodded to KY and he turned down his extra programming and zapped Luna paralyzing her. "look I don't have time for this Luna and besides you weren't even there to help fight the changelings and to add on to that, I'm not the one who hurt Celestia, she hurt herself when she let her arrogant view of her justice get in the could say nothing but the look on her face made Kyle sigh and shame filled his being as he was leaving, luekos came up to him and hugged his legs. " daddy where are you going what's happening. Kyle patted luekos's head and gave him to twilight. "I'm going to help a friend luekos go ahead and stay with mommy and your aunts. Luekos nodded and hugged twilight while she stared in shame at Kyle. Kyle turned away at this and turned towards crimson and nightmare.

"You two can come with me if you want but you don't have to come on KY we have a job to do. KY nodded and he and Kyle then flew away leaving a disheveled group of ponies behind them as, chrysalis followed them." wait you don't know where my hive is. Kyle laughed at this and shook his head. "Oh I have an idea. Kyle then turned onto his back as he flew and looked at chrysalis's face. "So what are the problem, betrayal, murder, and monster? Chrysalis shook her head no and she stammered as she answered. "A-a-a a human named Zach was injured. Kyle's eyes widened under his helmet and he quickly nodded towards KY. "What did he look like? Chrysalis thought for a moment as she recalled his armor." he was wearing armor like yours but his color was green instead of red. Kyle cursed at this and he folded his wings as he broke the speed barrier and created a sonic boom as he quickly flew and landed in front of the crowd of changelings.

Chrysalis and KY weren't far behind Kyle but, the changelings were not happy as they saw another human and, dead eye stepped forward. "Queen it is good to see you back but why have you brought another pest to our hive. Chrysalis stepped up to dead eye and opened her mouth but Kyle stepped in front of her. "Oh humans are the pest now are they oh last time I checked you were a love sucking parasite. Dead eye growled at this and steppe up to Kyle. "How dare you insult our race queen don't let this filth get away with this. Kyle chuckled at this and shook his head. "Oh I wasn't insulting your race I was just talking about you in general now if you don't step aside so I may save my cousin. Dead eye glared at Kyle and didn't move until chrysalis ordered him to. "Dead eye get out of his way now. Dead eye looked shocked at this but, stepped out of the way so Kyle could get to Zach.

Kyle then dove into the abyss with KY and chrysalis following him when Kyle reached the bottom, he quickly held out a chi blast so he could see. "KY is you picking up any heat signatures. KY nodded and floated five feet away from Kyle. "Under this rock sir. Kyle nodded and lifted the rock away from its resting place revealing Zach. Kyle's eyes widened as he looked at Zach. "My god Zach what happened to you, your armors wrecked and you're already wrapped in bandages. Kyle then gently picked up Zach and all four of them went back to the surface. When they reached the surface, Kyle quickly threw off Zach's bandages so he could see his wounds from the fight. What Kyle's saw made him gasp in shock as he saw three long gash marks with burns in the middle of them? "My god Zach what happened to you. Kyle then put his hands on Zach's chest and began to let energy flow out of his body and into Zach's. The bones in Zach's body made a shtick sound as, they were put back together however, Zach's scars did not heal making Kyle sigh. "Alright he should be up in a few minutes I must go; those ponies need another lesson in humility and trust.

Chrysalis nodded and walked over to Kyle. "What do you want me to tell Zach? Kyle smiled and unfolded his wings," just tell him a wise man saved him he'll know what it means. Chrysalis nodded and Kyle flew off with KY. A few minutes after this, Zach's eyes fluttered and he shot up with a yelp as he found that he was only wearing pants." chrysalis what are I doing here and more importantly why I am only wearing my pants and not my armor? chrysalis smiled as Zach woke up and began to fill him in on the , Kyle had gone back to ponyville with ky only to find, three platoons of pony royal guards and Celestia waiting for them. Kyle flew up in a joking manner and landed in front of the guard platoon. " oh well this is quite the greeting party tell me boys have your wounds healed up from last time or, are you all a new bunch of guards who's ass's haven't been handed to them yet. The guards flinched at this and Celestia made her way in front of them and looked into Kyle's visor as she began to yell." HOW DARE YOU HELP AN ENEMY OF EQUESTRIA ESPACIALLY AFTER EHAT SHE DID TO CANTERLO YOU ARE NOW MY ENEMY GAURDS ARREST HIM? Kyle chuckled at this and took off all of his armor revealing the red jacket, black undershirt, and tan pants. "Very well then let me make it a bit easy for your guards. Kyle then threw off his jacket and shirt and grabbed a pair of sunglasses from his pants. "Well then come on guards I don't have all day brought it on.

The guards looked uneasily at another before nodding and charging at Kyle. Kyle grinned and held his hands out in excitement. When the guards were only three feet away from him, Kyle teleported making the guards all crash into each other in a big pile. "Is that all you got come on some of you are unicorns use your horns you fucking simpletons. The guards growled at this, and the unicorns in the group began to look around. "Come out you fucking coward. Laughter filled the air at this comment and, a figure suddenly appeared behind the guard that said the insult. "He oh I'm the coward and half of you guards piss your armor when you see me sure I'm the coward. The guard jumped as, he heard Kyle's voice and quickly turned around with a horn full of magic. Kyle chuckled at the display and puffed out his chest. "Well what are you guards waiting for fire at will. The guards growled at this and more than ninety of the one hundred and ninety two guards powered up their horns and opened fire on Kyle. Most of their blasts made contact with Kyle and a huge cloud of smoke formed as the unicorns stopped firing. One of the guards stepped forward a few seconds later to try and find Kyle. "Do you guys think he's dead? The guard however did not get to walk away as a hand shot out from the smoke and punched him in the face. The rest of the guards gasped and fired magic into the smoke but as they were doing this, something was picking off the unicorns and knocking them all out.

When all but one unicorn was taken down, Kyle teleported in front of him with a grin. "Well you're the last unicorn solider either by luck or fate but, you won't be awake for long. The unicorns eyes rose at this, and he charged at Kyle. Kyle laughed at this and grabbed the unicorn's hooves as he tried to kick Kyle. The unicorn grinned at this and his horn fired magic right into Kyle's face making Kyle's head snap back. However laughter filled the air as Kyle cracked his neck and looked down as his sunglasses shattered. " a good effort pony but, not good enough Kyle then flipped the unicorn into the air and brought his knee into the unicorns chest armor, creating a cracking sound as, Kyle's knee broke the armor and knocked the guard unconscious. Kyle then took to the air and sat on a cloud. "Well that's one platoon down now, there are only two left and ones a pegasi group so take to the sky and fight me pegasi.

The pegasi guards looked at Kyle in fright but when they saw the angry look on Celestia's face, they took to the sky but found that Kyle was gone. Kyle however did not stay gone long and popped up from a cloud. "Ahh that was a nice nap oh so you finally decided to fight me huh well then let's get started. The pegasi growled and they began to split up into v formations. Kyle's eyebrows rose at this and, he began to clap. "A very interesting strategy let's see how this works out for you. Kyle then took a stance in the air and got ready as the first formation of ten pegasi came towards him. however when the first formations leader got close to Kyle, he zoomed to the right distracting Kyle long enough for the next two to kick Kyle and sending him flying through the air. As Kyle was flying through the air, four pegasi flew towards him as they broke formation, they then each took an angle and attacked Kyle. One pegasi punched Kyle right and one punched him right the next one uppercuted him towards his partner who was waiting in the air then, his partner kicked Kyle into the ground. Kyle chuckled as he got up and cracked his neck again. "Phew those were nice attacks but let's try that again and see how you do. Kyle then waited on the ground for the next formation to attack him. The pegasi growled and, the next wave of pegasi dove at Kyle but, since Kyle was on the ground he had the advantage.

Kyle gave off a hidden smirk and as the v formations leader came down to dodges Kyle, Kyle extended his wings and wrapped them around the Pegasus. The next to pegasi looked stunned as Kyle threw the head of their group into them causing them to scatter. Kyle grinned as the rest of the group flew at him all at once then, he ran forward with chi channeling through his fists." come on guys your strategy is failing surprise me. The seven other pegasi in this formation each took a different angle and flew towards Kyle but, this strategy would not work as; Kyle knew they would try to mix him up. Kyle then extended his fists two ways and caught the manes of two of the pegasi that were headed for his back. Kyle then slung them forward and made them crash into two others. Seeing that Kyle was distracted the last three pegasi of the formation charged at him straight on but unknown to the ponies, Kyle had his hands ready and backhanded all three of them with chi channeling through his fingers. "Well there are only forty of you pegasi left awake and I've figured out your strategy best think of something else to do.'

The remaining pegasi thought for a moment before one of them made a formation and they retreated into the clouds. Kyle laughed at this but stopped as the clouds began to turn grey and surround him. "Lighting huh well you clever sons of-. Kyle's sentence however was cut off as a huge bolt of lightning struck his position and caused a huge flash of light. The pegasi guards, thinking Kyle was beat came down to see but were frozen in shock as they saw Kyle standing there with bolts of electricity flowing over his body. "Bad move ponies. The newbies were surprised by this and as Kyle let loose the lighting, they got caught in it leaving only the best awake as they dodged it. Kyle chuckled at the last ten ponies and looked at them in the eyes. "Well good job so far you managed to hurt me more than the unicorns but now, there are only ten of you left what to do what to do. The guards glared at Kyle and began to spin around making Kyle tilt his head in confusion." now spinning around isn't gonna help you what are you-. Kyle however stopped talking as he saw the air begin to spin. "Ah you're making a tornado very good. Kyle then sat down and waited as he began to spin too. "Do you ponies know why you shouldn't create a tornado? Kyle then began yo hum and waited until, he opened his eyes and teleported to the closest pony and kicked him out of the tornado.

Kyle did this same process until. the tornado faded away leaving one pegasi guard left." uhh I'll just uh lay on the ground and surrender. Kyle gave a nice smile at this and bowed towards the guard." that would be a good choice now as for you earth ponies what shall you do surrender or fight I've already beaten two platoons and you're the only ones left but I will tell you this I am not your enemy. The earth pony guards all nodded at this and bowed towards Kyle infuriating Celestia." guards WHAT are you doing ATTACK him now. Kyle laughed as Celestia began to yell and flew over to her. "Can't you see Celestia I'm not your enemy. Celestia growled at Kyle and pointed her horn at him. "Of course you are chrysalis brainwashed you after you agreed to help her and now you're trying to take over. Kyle opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as twilight came outside. "No princess he's not if he was would he spare all of your guards. Celestia sputtered at this but then she glared at Kyle. "I don't care if he spared my guards he's a threat to Equestria and I'm sending him now. Celestia then fired a solar beam at Kyle which, Kyle stopped with his hands. "Really Celestia don't you know by now that-. Kyle however was cut off as the solar beam became to push him back and he gasped as he saw that Celestia's power level was rising."_what the fuck how is she- oh no!_ Kyle then quickly began to grunt as his hands began to burn and he looked at Celestia only to see that her skin was turning red and her hair was turning into fire. "Son_ of a bitch she's Turing into solar flare._

Kyle cursed as he began to kneel and slowly but surely, was losing. "Celestia get ahold of your anger damn it if you kill me you will become the enemy of harmony. Celestia's eyes widened at this and she quickly stopped shooting at Kyle making Kyle sigh as he fell to the ground. "Ah- good I need a nap. Kyle then passed out as the rest of his friend's ran outside and surrounded him. Meanwhile: crystal empire base, same time: smog and haze had found sombras torso shortly after destroying the ocean and were currently eating a roasted griffin. Smog however was looking at the ponies they had captured along with some griffin prisoners. "So haze -nom- what are we going to do with these prisoners. Haze shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of the griffin meat. "Hmm- the boss said sombra would make us some new demons so let's keep them alive so they can be experimented on. Smog nodded at this and then looked towards ponyville. "Whoa haze did you feel that whatever that is it's ten times as strong as Kyle and the bosses power combined. Haze nodded and dropped the drumstick he was holding. "Should we tell the boss or check out ourselves. Smog shook his head no and sat back down. "Whatever it is the boss will be pissed off to find out about its power, and if we fought it we would lose in ten seconds flat. Haze nodded and sat back down as well... "Well whatever it is its kicking Kyle's ass so let's just let it- wha- it just disappeared what could have happened.

smog shook his head and growled," those damn elements of harmony probably beat whatever it was and saved Kyle's ass at the last second but none the less we should hide out for a day and look for sombras head tomorrow. Haze shook his head and finished the griffin he was eating. "Well then let's get some sleep then so we have our full power to mutilate anything that gets in our way but nonetheless let's check in with Satan. haze and smog then got next to each other and activated their holo com. Satan came up some time later with a frown on his face but when he saw smog and haze he grinned. "Ah smog haze how goes your mission. Smog and haze bowed and then stepped aside to show Satan sombras torso. "Good sir smog and I have found sombras torso and we have prisoners for sombra to experiment on. Satan smiled and stroked his chin," good, good now tell me whose power level was that the one that was ten times as strong as mine. Haze and smog frowned and, they looked towards ponyville. "Um sir haze and I don't know whose power that was but, it's gone now beaten by the elements of harmony. Satan grinned at this and brought the injured jodane into view. "Tell me do you know if there is a robot alive there or not, he hurt my apprentice and I wish to see him torn apart circuit by circuit. Haze and smog both nodded and bowed.

"Smog and I shall do as you ask lord. Satan grinned at the two and snapped his fingers as two demons took jodane back to the infirmary. "Now if you two excuse me I have to contact the others. Satan then shut off the com allowing smog and haze to rest. Satan then turned around and turned on the other com which led to the blood hoove church where, Jake, Devin, darklight, soulfire, and hellfire were all planning on how to help Kyle when Satan contacted them. "Greetings demons how goes building us a castle. Darklight bowed and stood up first." master the castle is ready when can we expect you. Satan laughed and shook his head. "You shouldn't because if all goes well sombra shall take over Equestria for me. Darklight and the others gasped at this and Devin stepped forward. "Sire with all due respect what if sombra abuses the power you give him. Satan laughed at this and waved his hand. " sombra is crazy all that shadow wants is his crystal slaves back he doesn't care about the rest of Equestria besides maybe discord,luna,and Celestia and even if he does betray me, I expect you all to kill him as slowly and painfully as possible.

Darklight and the others bowed again and Satan turned off the com. darklight and the others then gathered around in a circle and began to talk. Devin was the first one to speak and boy was he pissed." well this is just fucking great sombras coming back and there's nothing we can do to stop it. Jake walked over to Devin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man have a smoke it will help you calm down. Darklight came up to the two and made the sign of the cross. "Have faith my friend's Kyle will stop sombra. Devin glared at darklight and stood up quickly. "And how the fuck can you know that? Soulfire and hellfire came next to darkfire and the three looked at the ground. "Because darkness will always be beaten by the light. Devin looked down at this and took off his helmet and lit the cigar Jake gave him. "Hmmm- I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up. Darklight sighed with the others and shook his head. "No our past shall always haunt us because of our pride now; we have to make up for it and help protect harmony. Soulfire growled at this and shook his head. "No offense oh great leader how are we supposed to do that without Satan finding out that were resisting him. Hellfire put a hand on his brother's shoulder and shook his head. " brother calm yourself darklight and I joined before you did we have known Satan longer then you and if there's one thing he hates more than humans it humiliation so, if sombra loses Satan will come here with an army to kill Kyle and that is when we can strike.

Soulfire nodded and walked back to his room as darklight and hellfire turned back to Devin and Jake. Darklight sighed as he sat back down and then stopped as he felt the energy wave finally hit him. "What the fuck that's- Celestia what could she possibly be doing. Devin and Jake looked at darklight in surprise and they quickly went over him "wait a minute how do you know Celestia Jake and I know you haven't been here before- right? Darklight cursed as he just thought of what he said and looked over to hellfire who was glaring at him. "Well go ahead 'darklight' tell them about your real name. Darklight sighed as he remembered his past. "Well before Satan tricked me and turned me into this I used to be called the lightbringer over a thousand years ago here that was before I separated the human world from Equestria and before I died. Devin and Jake stared at darklight in amazement and then turned to hellfire. "And what about you hellfire who were you and soul fire. hellfire smiled and sat down as well. "We were his sons and the ones called pain, smog and haze were his brothers though pain thinks of the entire demon as his kin, my name was Luke and soulfires name was Tyler. Devin and Jake nodded at this and turned back to darklight only to find an empty seat. "Devin, hellfire darklights gone what do we do. Hellfire sighed and shook his head. "Leave my father to his business Celestia was like a niece to him if something is wrong with her, he will help her along with Luna if she's back from banishment.

Devin nodded and took off his armor as he got ready for bed. "Come on then let's get some sleep we need to be ready for what tomorrow brings. Meanwhile back in ponyville: darklight was flying fast and as he landed he noticed that the ponies that were outside cowered and ran back into their houses as he walked through the town. A few minutes after he got there, he was greeted harshly by Celestia. "Be gone demon I don't have time for you or your chaos. Darklight chuckled at Celestia and looked into her eyes. "Celestia you have changed much since we have last seen each other. Celestia glared at darklight and her horn filled with light magic. "How do you know me answer me quickly or I will blast you back to hell. Darklight chuckled at this and began to walk towards Celestia. Celestia's horn fired off a blast of magic that hit darklight and made him stagger but, he did not stop walking which made Celestia fire more blasts of magic. Darklight dodged most of them but a few of them hit him in his chest making him wince in pain. "Why can't you just leave me alone demon go away. Darklight shook his head no and flew towards Celestia with something in his hands. Celestia noticed this and began to charge up her magic as darklight got closer and closer until, he was about ten feet away, she fired. This blast spiraled so quickly towards darklight so quickly that, he couldn't dodge it and it hit him full on in the chest making him go flying away while the objet landed at Celestia's hooves.

"Hmm_ what's this- oh- oh no it can't be- lightbringers helmet._ Celestia roared in rage as she flew towards darklight and threw him up against a tree with her wing and pointed her horn at his head. "Where did you get this helmet? Darklight coughed and grinned at Celestia. "Why Tia it is mine of course has it been so long that you've forgotten what your uncle lightbringer looks like. Celestia's eyes widened at this and tears streamed down her face as she screamed at darklight. "LIAR YOU PROBABLY KILLED HIM. Darklight sighed and turned his head away as tears fell down his face. "In a sense Celestia I did kill him behold. Darklight then showed Celestia his memory of being tricked and corrupted and he showed her the innocent lives he ended. Celestia let darklight go after this and looked darklight in the eyes. "Lightbringer what happened to you. Darklight sighed and shook his head. "The same thing that happened to Luna but I'm not here to help Satan or just visits and explain myself I'm here because I felt a dark presence coming from you niece. Celestia tear'd up at the word niece and she began to cry as she hugged darklight. "Uncle I've missed you. Darklight sighed and hugged her tighter, " I've missed you too Tia care to take me to my descendent I wish to speak with him.

Celestia gave off a nervous laugh and turned away from darklight. "Yeah about that I may have gone over aboard and killed him. Darklights eyebrows rose at this and he turned Celestia around with his hands." so fear of the unknown and hatred has gotten to you as well Tia. Celestia shook her head no and stood up fiercely to dark light. "No I have buried her so deep that she shall never escape again. Darklights eyes narrowed a this and he looked Celestia in the eyes. " never say never tia darkness does not just go away, it loses power and bides its time waiting for an advantage now tell me why did you attack Kyle. Celestia sighed at this and looked at darklight. "He helped chrysalis after she beat me and took over canterlot she's an enemy why would he help an enemy. Darklight rubbed his chin in thought at this and looked at Celestia." wait you mean princess Chrissie took over canterlot how did she manage that? Celestia chuckled at the nickname darklight used and shook her head. "She's queen now her mother queen arachnid is now on the changeling high council. Darklight whistled at this and clapped his hands. "So Chrissie did a pretty damn good job then and probably beat you to so, why did she come to you. Celestia laughed and then stopped as she thought. "I-i-i doesn't know I didn't ask her I just attacked her. Darklight sighed at this and shook his finger. "Celestia don't you know not to attack another leader no matter their past actions.

Celestia nodded and opened her mouth to defend herself." I know but after the crimson moon incident I don't know what's going on inside Kyle's head. Darklight coughed at this and quickly looked Celestia in the eyes." wait, wait, wait what happened now. Celestia sighed and then began to fill darklight in on what has happened. Meanwhile, Zach had gotten settled down after chrysalis had explained what happened and groaned as he got up." ahh so what do we do now. Chrysalis shook her head in thought and turned her head to her hive." I don't know with the hive gone we have nowhere to stay. Zach nodded at this and began to put his clothes and armor back on." well I'm going to hunt down the demons that did this. Chrysalis shook her head no and stood in his way." you can't go fight them your injured. Zach laughed at this and jumped over chrysalis and grabbed his guns. "The last time I didn't do anything when demons attacked my uncle died and my cousin was turned into a monster I already have blood on my hands chrysalis I don't need anymore. Chrysalis sighed and she walked away from Zach letting warsong go next to him. "Hold on lad I'm coming with ya those demons got ta pay for what they've done.

Zach laughed at this and nodded his head. "Alright try and keep up old man.


	29. the changelings archangel

As Zach and warsong walked, they began to make small talk and talked about their pasts. "So yer tellin me that these demons have overrun yer planet and you were sent here by almost dying bloody hell lad that's horrible. Zach shook his head and sighed," the demons are no different than most of the humans, they both feel anger, greed, lust, and all those other dark emotions we are no better than them the only reason were different is the fact that we feel the better emotions and are merciful. Warsong sighed at this and put his hoove on Zach's shoulder. "None of our races are perfect lad we all have to make mistakes so that our races can learn from them and change for the better. Zach shook his head at this and then stopped as he almost fell into a ravine.

"Bloody hell what did they do there used to be an ocean here right? Warsong nodded with a shocked expression and ran next to Zach. "By sweet Faust how the hell did they destroy an entire ocean. Zach shook his head at this and his eyes locked on muddy footprints. "You'd be surprised by what these demons could do but, come on they left tracks. Warsong nodded and followed Zach, both not noticing the bodies that were hidden in the trees they came from. "The demons couldn't have gone far warsong we'll find them soon. Warsong smiled grimly at this and scanned the area. "Hmm the heat signature here is faint but unless they knew we were coming they went this way. Zach grunted at this and ran towards where the tracks went." well come on these tracks are fresh. Warsong cursed and ran after Zach. "Damn it lad I can't run that fast or really fly slow down. Zach laughed as he ran and turned back while he was running" come on old man you said you could keep up.

Warsong growled and his wings began to flap as he tried to fly. "Oh I'm old am I I'll show you! Warsongs wings then snapped typo life and with a buzz he zipped past Zach. "Ha who's slow now? Zach laughed as warsong passed him but, his eyes widened as he saw where warsong was going. "Look out warsong. Warsong turned around as Zach said this but, this did not stop him from crashing face first into a tree which caused Zach to start laughing... "Ha you crashed into a tree really how cliché can you get. Warsong growled as Zach mocked him and rubbed his head. "Ah shut up ya bloody troll. Zach's head shot up after warsong said this and he quickly pushed warsong into a bush while he jumped into a tree. A few seconds later, smog burst through the foliage five feet away from the duo and began to look around. A few minutes later hazes voice could be heard a long with a scream of something being killed. "Smog come on back to camp if ponies or something is out there their follow our tracks and we'll attack em when they come from those bushes. Smog growled as he smelled the air and stalked back to his camp. "Hmm very well I thought I smelled that human runt. Haze's laugh could be heard through the forest and he quickly came out of the bushes. " that whelp is dead he was shot through the chest with chi there's no way he's alive now come eat I'm cooking this weird black insect pony thing and I want to see how it tastes.

Smog laughed at this and licked his lips." hmm I can't wait what should we have for dessert. Haze grinned evilly at this as he rubbed his stomach and he drew his sword. "Hmm I don't know you want to roast those foals and the griffon chicks. Smog grinned as well and they made their way back to camp blocking out the rest of the conversation. Zach came down from the tree five minutes later and walked over to warsong. "Damn it they have this position guarded what is we going to do warsong. Warsong growled as he looked around the area. "Hm I don't know lad but it looks like not only do these bastards have prisoners, but they have a good setup as well. Zach slammed his fist into a tree and growled and then thought of an idea. "Warsong can you teleport us through the bushes. Warsong grinned at this and nodded." aye lad I can what's the plan. Zach grinned as he drew his knife and ran towards the bushes making warsong curse and run after him. "Damn it boy tell me when-. Warsong however was interrupted as Zach shouted out," now! Zach and warsong then teleported through the bush have and ran into the demons campsite. Zach ran towards smog and tackled him away from the cage where he was holding their captives while warsong sent a blast of magic into haze knocking him away from the fire.

Smog growled as his and Zach's fists were locked and then began to laugh as he saw who was attacking him. "So I did smell you but that doesn't matter what makes you think you can stop me. Zach smiled as he was asked this question and quickly punched smog in the face. "What I just did to you does. Smog looked at Zach in confusion and then looked at his forehead as something glowed before exploding this explosion however was dodged by Zach who then, went to help warsong who was having trouble dodging the chi blasts. "I can see your old creature just surrender and I'll send you to wherever you want to go. Warsong growled and shook his head. "Fuck you I won't submit to a monster like you. Haze sighed at this and teleported behind warsong as he grabbed him by the throat. "What a pity I was going to give you a painless death oh well. Haze then raised his finger to warsongs head and let chi start to build up. However before he could shoot this chi, Zach jumped on his back and began to stab him with his knife, once, twice, three times before jumping off and kicking him in the face.

Haze growled as he saw Zach and cursed as his wounds began to heal. "You I will make you pay for this meat bag. Zach laughed and got into a stance. "I doubt that demon. Haze roared at this and drew his sword as he ran at Zach. Zach smiled at this under his helmet and he ran forward as well. When the two were five feet away from each other, they both jumped into the air and a sword and a knife collided, with a flash and a clang. This however did not last long as both dropped to the ground and haze began to quickly slash at Zach's chest. Zach however saw all the attacks coming and blocked them all." is that all you got last time it took you five minutes to beat me and now, I'm beating you. Haze smirked at this and swung his sword into Zach's knife knocking it away from him. Zach cursed at this and began to dodge hazes strikes as he sliced up, down, left, and right. "Damn it stays still and dies. As haze was talking, Zach grabbed his arm and knocked the sword out of it but before he could do anything else, haze kneed him in the chest and grabbed him by the throat with his other hand and then formed a chi sword. "Ha, ha, ha did you really expect to win any last words human.

Before Zach said anything, warsong shot a blast of magic at haze but haze shook it off as if it was a fly. "Wait your turn bug its Zach's turn for a couple more seconds. Zach grunted out this and one hand fell to his belt as he opened his mouth and began to speak. "Hey ugly I got last words. Haze perked up at this and looked into Zach's visor. "Oh and what would they be. Zach grinned and then brought his pistol out of its holster as he began to speak, "fuck you. Zach then pulled the trigger causing a bullet to go through hazes eye making him scream and let go of Zach. "You mother fucking ugh. Haze however did not get to finish his rant as his sword was rammed into his stomach and he was impaled into the ground. Zach then turned around to find warsong standing there glaring at smog. "Come on lad lets free the prisoners.

Zach nodded and opened the cages but, before they could runaway haze stood in front of them. "Not so fucking fast you is going to pay for what you did to my face. Zach laughed at this and picked up his knife and took a sword from one of the griffins. "Why your face was already ugly before I blew it up. Haze growled as he picked up his sword and charged towards Zach. "That's it you little insignificant toy your dead. Zach looked at warsong and gestured towards the forest. "Go I got these freaks. Warsong shook his head and glared at Zach. "No lad I'm not leaving you alone to fight these freaks. Zach cursed at this and began to yell. "DAMN IT WARSONG GO if this is my fate then so is it but it is not your time to die. Warsong cursed under his breathe but as he was leaving said some words. "Alright it was an honor knowing you lad. Zach seeing that his friend was leaving turned back and cracked his neck as he looked at haze. "Well then shall we. Haze roared and shot a chi blast at Zach but, Zach slashed it in half and it exploded behind him Zach then ran forward and began to slash in all directions as haze tried to attack again. Causing haze to block as Zach's strikes went for his entire body and he was slowly receiving cuts as Zach struck fast and hard. After a few minutes of combat, Zach and haze separated from each other and surveyed the damage on one another.

"You know boy I have killed many things ranging from other demons, to humans, angels, and now these ponies but you are the only who has ever given me trouble that doesn't have the power. Zach tilted his head at this but smiled under his helmet. "We humans tend to kick ass now especially when the innocent are harmed. Haze laughed at this and he began to cry as he laughed. " oh that's a good one, no humans aren't protectors of the innocent their vile corruptible and merciless I should know I was one once but I traded up to this form for more power something my brother darklight did not agree with. Zach growled at this and readied his sword and knife." you may have been human once but you aren't now and all other humans who do things like you are demons anyway, and its time I ended your evil. Haze laughed at this as well and shook his head. "Ah I missed heroic speeches like that but, what you say does not matter because you lose. Zach turned around as haze said this and got a chi blast to the face making the glass in his visor shatter. Smog then walked over to Zach and picked him up by the throat and held his sword to Zach's neck. "Goodbye human this time when I fatally wound you dies! Zach coughed and he flicked off smog making smog growl and pulled back his arm however, before he could kill Zach, a blast of green magic hit his arm and knocked Zach from his grasp.

Shortly after this, chrysalis swooped down from the sky and kicked haze in the face causing him to go tumbling into the cage with a thunk. "Leave him alone. Smog began to laugh as he got up and pointed a chi blast at chrysalis." ha you're weak and pathetic the human came closer to killing us. Chrysalis stared grimly at smog and looked down at Zach. "Maybe so but he's my friend. Smog scoffed at this and made a gaging sound." oh burgh gag me you damn creatures and friendship, friendship gets you nowhere. Chrysalis shook her head at this and began to absorb something from Zach. "No your wrong friendship is magic and I will show you its power. Chrysalis then shot her charged up magic into smog's face sending him across the clearing and into the forest. Clapping filled the air after this and chrysalis quickly turned around only to be met by a backhand which knocked her away from Zach. Haze then teleported over to chrysalis and put a chi blast in front of her face." congratulations you somehow managed to become as strong as my brother to bad I'm a little stronger than him now time to die. Zach heard this and he struggled to get up as hazes chi blast got bigger. "Haze... leaves her alone it's me you want. Haze laughed as he turned to Zach and mocked him." I'm going to kill you both anyways just be patient. Zach pounded his fist into the ground as he heard this and something came to life in him as he dove towards chrysalis and wrapped something around her. "What how is this possible? - No not another damned archangel. Zach opened his eyes after haze said this and he saw that not only had he grown wings but, he also saved chrysalis.

Haze and smog however weren't done and they stood one in front of the duo one behind with chi blasts in their hands. Zach looked at chrysalis as she got up and whispered in her ear. "On the count of three shoot magic behind us then both of us will shoot at haze. Chrysalis then began to count in her head as Zach did the same thing and when three was reached she quickly shot her magic at smog. making him go flying and haze curse as he saw chrysalis flip around and charge up her magic as Zach charged up his chi. " you'll pay for this I will kill you. Zach smirked and nodded to chrysalis and both of them fired their blasts at haze greatly injuring him and sending him flying towards a nearby mountain. Chrysalis then collapsed from exestuation but, Zach caught her before she hit the ground and cursed as he saw it was still night. "Damn it I hope Kyle's awake.

Meanwhile speaking of Kyle: Kyle had awoken in his hospital bed to shouting so he began to quickly get up and tried to walk out but, the nurses tried to stop him. "Please sir stay in your bed until we deem your fine... Kyle cursed at this and summoned his armor back onto him as he pushed passed the nurses." I'm fine damn it let me pass there are demons about. The nurses looked shocked at this, allowing Kyle to teleport out of the hospital where darklight and Celestia were talking. "What the fuck is going on out here-. Kyle's voice however cut off as he spotted darklight. Kyle growled as he spotted darklight and quickly sprinted towards him and put his sword to darklights neck. "Alright demon you have a minute to explain what you're doing here. Darklight laughed as he heard what Kyle said and shook his head as he held up his hands. "My god boy we have more in common then I thought. Kyle's eyes narrowed at this and he lowered the sword. "Who are you and what do you mean we have a lot in common. Darklight sighed as he touched Kyle's forehead and brought up a familiar memory. "I believe you already know me grandchild. Kyle's eyes widened at this and he stepped back so he could look at darklight fully. "Lightbringer? My god what happened to you. Darklight sighed and looked at the ground in shame. "The same thing that happened to you, I was tricked and turned into this abominable mockery of what I once was.

Kyle looked down at this and then he looked at Celestia" you and I have something to talk about. Darklight laughed at this and stepped in front of Celestia. "Do not worry Kyle Celestia has already been punished for what she did. Kyle's eyebrows rose at this but nonetheless he still was pissed." ok you punished her but she is not yet forgiven by me! She let the very forces that turned Luna almost turn her, a responsible leader-. Kyle was cut off as darklight laid a hand on his shoulder. "Would forgive her moment of weakness. Kyle sighed at this but nodded and turned back to Celestia. "Very well Celestia then I accept whatever apology you have said to darklight where my friends are by the way? Celestia looked confused at this and tilted her head to the side/" why they were in the hospital didn't you see them. Kyle rubbed the back of his head at this as he sweat dropped and stuttered. "Er yeah I kind of teleported out of the hospital so they should be out in 3...2...1. As if right on cue, twilight, the rest of the mane six, KY, crimson, spike, Luna, and nightmare came outside. "Celestia Kyle's gone where he-could. Twilight however was interrupted as the original trio that was outside began to laugh. " calm down twilight Kyle is all right he just heard darklight and I arguing so he came to make sure everything was ok twilight blushed as she realized Kyle was right in front of her." twilight where is luekos? Twilights blush went away at this and she gave a soft smile towards the library. "Oh he's asleep he doesn't know what happened to you though so he's fine. Kyle sighed and smiled at this and hugged twilight as a thank you. "Thank you twilight it means a lot to me.

This little moment however did not last long as rainbow dash flew to Celestia." ahem sorry to interrupt but can some pony tell me what the buck just happened. Rarity huffed at rainbows language choice and glared at her. "Rainbow there is innocent ears here. Spike shook his head at this and put the fact straight. "Rarity I know all the curse words it isn't anything new to me. Rarity sighed at this and shook her head. "Spike I didn't mean you I meant fluttershy. Sure enough, fluttershy eyes were wide and she was looking at rainbow in curiosity. "Um- rainbow- if you don't mind what does- uh buck mean in the way you used it? Rainbow opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by applejack that was looking at Celestia. "Well I hate ta interrupt your little hissy fit rarity but, I'm more concerned about what Celestia did to Kyle. Pinkie pie perked up at this and began to bounce around. "Ooh yeah she began to get angry and turn red and steam poured out of her ears, her mane if changed colors do you think she's a sayain Kyle? Kyle ignored pinkies breaking of the fourth wall and turned to KY. "KY please explains what happened to Celestia in full detail please. KY nodded at this and he made a whirring sound as he pulled up a hologram of a red Alicorn.

"This little pony is solar flare, nightmares sister. Almost everything gasped as they heard this except for the humans, demons, and alicorns. KY waited for the shock to pass before he continued talking. " ahem anyways, solar flare unfortunately is ten times as strong as Kyle being that she controls the power of the sun which she controls and fuels with rage making her much stronger then nightmare moon. all the ponies this time Alicorn or not shivered in fear at this but Kyle, crimson and darklight only glared at the hologram." to put it simply should Celestia turn evil were all as good as dead. Kyle opened his mouth to scold KY but stopped when something landed in front of him. "Kyle I need your help. Kyle face palmed as he looked at Zach but stopped as he noticed that Zach had grown wings. "Zach what the fuck happened to you it's only been a few hours since I left you with chrysalis. Zach rubbed his neck at this and gave out a nervous laugh. "Heh it's a funny story really. Kyle narrowed his eyes at this but shook his head and looked at chrysalis. "So what do you need is she injured. Zach shook his head no and looked at Celestia. "Chrysalis will have a bruise but she should be fine I'm more worried about the changelings, ponies and griffins without shelter. Celestia's eyes widened at that and she quickly came towards Zach. "What happened? Zach sighed and sat down and began to explain the earthquake." we thought it was a natural earthquake at first but then after I awoke we found that the northern ocean was gone what remains is a ravine but, more to the point the demons attacked some pony and griffon ships and took prisoners before they wen6 back to their camp. Celestia looked horrified at this while Kyle merely cursed and pulled out a beer from his armor. "Damn it I knew Satan would figure out a way to hurt these ponies hmm Celestia your guards need a new regimen of training if they're going to handle demons.

Celestia mumbled an agreement and darklight put a hand on her shoulder. " yes well it's getting late let us all get some sleep, Zach guards will follow you to the hive and set up tents, Kyle you gets some rest you've had a long day, I would like all my nieces however to come with me to canterlot for a little chat- crimson moon I want you there as well. The group all agreed to this and went to their abodes but Kyle stood still as he was deep in thought. He stayed there for about five more minutes before twilight came outside with luekos on her back. "Kyle... are you okay? - Luekos wants to say goodnight to you. Kyle quickly turned towards twilight as she said this and grabbed luekos in a gentle hug. "Night daddy- yawn- I love you. Kyle chuckled at this and then his head shot up as he thought of an idea. "Twilight I need a favor from you- as you know I will be training soldiers soon and I need to have luekos be watched for eight days- I'm going to give him to discord for tonight and I have a few fillies to see before I go to bed here. Twilight smiled at this and nodded her head. "Okay Kyle I and the girls will take good care of luekos. Kyle smile at this as he put his fingers to his forehead. "Thank you Twily. Twilight blushed as Kyle used a pet name (nickname) and quickly went back inside as Kyle teleported.

When Kyle arrived in discords room the first thing he noticed, was the fact that discord was asleep. Kyle snickered as he laced luekos by discords beard. Luekos yawned and wrapped himself in discords beard." ah now that is a cute sight have a god night discord and may my child bring you a good morning because should anything happen to me you will be his godparent may god be with us all. Kyle then teleported out of discords room as discord wrapped luekos in a hug with a smile. At the same time, darklight was talking to his nieces especially Luna, and nightmare. "Celestia I already had a conversation with you, you don't need to stay but you can if you want to now lu-lu... come give your uncle a hug. Luna tear'd up at this and she quickly rushed towards darklight and hugged him. Darklight smiled at Luna and looked at nightmare with tears in his eyes. "Would you like a hug too? Nightmare thought about it for a moment and then quickly joined them in the hug, Celestia wasn't far behind as she too joined the hug with tears in her eyes. Crimson however watched from the shadows with a grin on his face from seeing the alicorns happy. "Darklight I would hate to interrupt but, I believe you wanted to talk to me. Darklight glared at crimson moon and broke the hug as he told his nieces good night. "You all go to bed crimson and I have business. Darklight then waited until the three alicorns were gone until he grabbed crimson and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen here you degraded shade if you betray Kyle or the princess's I will make sure before I burn you will suffer. crimson nodded at this and sighed." look I know I come off as evil but I was the one to convince nightmare to go good, the odds are in my favor then its nightmare I'm worried about. darklight looked into crimsons visor for a moment before letting him go," well then I am sorry but know this should nightmare return to her evil ways whether or not you help us or help her she will die if you aid her when she turns again you will die with her. Crimson nodded at this and bowed in front of darklight. "I understand. darklight stared at crimson a minute more before, helping him up and laughing." ha you know crimson I think I misjudged you I thought you were an arrogant asshole but it turns out, your just as kind a soul as Kyle now come let's get some mead. Kyle watched this from the hallway and laughed as he saw how darklight and crimson were getting along. "Hmm it seems the magic of friendship is growing stronger ah I feel good inside knowing that I have helped form new bonds and friendships now I need to check on some certain crusaders. Kyle then teleported out of canterlot and ended up in the cutie mark crusaders tree house.

Kyle noticed that the fillies had their backs to him and were reading stories out of a book Kyle quietly snickered at this and snuck up behind the three fillies." hello little ones it seems you are having fun without me. The cutie mark crusaders jumped at Kyle's voice and then they all tackled him in a hug as their brains figured out who scared them. "Kyle were glad to see you're okay after what happened at nightmare night scoots and ditzy were really worried applebloom and I were just fine though. Kyle chuckled at this and shook his head." oh really when you clung to my leg that night it seemed you were all really worried. Kyle laughed as all the cutie mark crusaders blushed and then took off his helmet. " now girls I'm going to be going away to train the guards the demons are here and without proper training the guards might as well be foals, so in case the demons attack early I want you to be in charge of the escape plan along with ditzy. The cutie mark crusaders nodded and Kyle smiled warmly at them. "Good now good night girls. Kyle then hugged the three before teleporting back to twilight's library.

Meanwhile at the same time, Zach had helped chrysalis to a bed and sat down in a chair next to it. "You know chrysalis I should thank for helping me today but I can't forgive myself for letting you get hurt because of my weakness, I promise to bring your hive back to what it once was even if I have to die to do it. chrysalis moaned in pain as she tossed and turned in her sleep making Zach sigh," goodnight chrysalis, Zach then exited the tent and headed towards his own tent only to be stopped by warsong and a group of griffins and ponies. "Hey lad nice to see you in one piece these nice folk wish to thank you for saving them. Zach nodded at this as he looked at the first group which was griffins. "Do you have a leader here? Zach's question was quickly answered as a griffon with an eye patch stepped forward. "I'm rune blaze admiral of the griffin's naval forces. Zach smiled and saluted towards rune." an honor to meet you admiral, now who's in charge of the pony forces. A unicorn stepped forward, and Zach noticed that the unicorn was missing his horn and cringed as he saw the bandages on the ponies face." you can call me golden trident. Zach nodded at this and looked at the two leaders. "What is it you want to do for me I am a simple man and don't need much.

The griffon admiral spoke first with a worried glance at Zach's armor. "Well by the looks of you, you need some new armor we griffins are almost as gifted at forging as dragons. Zach looked at his armor with a sigh and nodded." yes I suppose I could use some new armor but what of you ponies I don't want to be a burden. Golden trident laughed at this and shook his head. " you my friend are not a burden in fact you're an angel, you saved us all made peace negations with the changelings, and your modest don't worry about it, Zach smiled at this and an accepted the ponies gift," alright what do you have in mind golden. Golden grinned as he thought of an idea and gave Zach a badge. "You get your own ship and crew, and me as an ally and fellow sailor. Zach smiled at this gift and shook goldens hoof. "Thank you both for the gifts now you should all get some sleep it's been a hard day. Both groups nodded and headed back towards their tents leaving warsong alone with Zach. "Lad is you okay. Zach looked up as warsong asked him this and nodded his head. "Yeah I'm fine doing worry about me. Warsong scoffed at this and looked at Zach in the eyes, "lad you changed today and I'm not sure whether its fer the best or not. Zach laughed at this and he shook his head. "Ha I think the same thing but if this power allows me to protect you all then I'll keep it. Warsong nodded at this and began to walk away but before he left he turned his head," just be careful lad power can go to one's head. Zach gave a fake laugh at that and took off his helmet as he put a hand to his forehead. "Ha we humans know that more than any race alive good night warsong. Warsong frowned but nonetheless he told Zach goodnight and then left the tent.


	30. arragnements

Hello audience, fellow authors and followers I have recently thought up a scale on all the power levels so here it is

Kyle: 60,000,000 -now) original before crimson- 20,000,000

Crimson: 50,000,000

Discord: 45,000,000

Nightmare: 40,000,000

Celestia: 30,000,000

Smog and haze: 25,000,000

Luna: 20,000,000

Zach: 15,000,000

Chrysalis: 10,000,000

Princess cadence: 10,000,000

Shining armor: 5,000,000

Twilights and spikes: 1,000,000

Spikes rage mode: 39,000,000

Jodane: orignal-15,000-now unknown

Carson, darklight, pain, hellfire, soulfire- unknown

Satan's original power level- 25,000,000 now- unknown

The next morning, Kyle had awoken early once again and was finally eating something." damn I missed the taste of food even if this is bread hmm I should get twilight and spike breakfast as well. Kyle then levitated out some ingredients for pancakes and got some gems ready. "All right I got bread twilight can have normal pancakes and spike gets gems in his. Kyle smiled as he began to cook the pancakes and he began to think" _hmm it's been awhile since I got to settle down like this but if I know better, something is going to happen soon._ Kyle's thoughts however were interrupted as he smelled the pancakes beginning to burn. "Hmm there done good now to get them some orange juice and then, I can bring them breakfast in bed. Kyle then brought the breakfast upstairs and smiled as he began to put his armor on. "Have good morning twilight, then quietly walked down stairs and left the library and flew towards canterlot. When Kyle landed he noticed the guards that were awake pointed their spears at him." halt human the princess is busy. Kyle laughed at this as chi filled his palm." hey guys I got a surprise for you I'm your superior so I order you to let me pass.

The guards lowered their spears and let Kyle pass making Kyle smile as they then saluted. "At ease ponies I will only be in there for a minute or two Kyle then pushed open the throne room doors and saw that the thrones were empty. "Busy my ass she's probably just eating cake in her room. Kyle then made his way down the hall while mumbling under his breath and, he ran into crimson. "Hey crimson do you know what Celestia is doing. Crimson shook his head no and began to walk down the hall. "Er I don't know but I heard giggling coming from her room. Kyle gave off a light laugh," you know we have the same mind so we both probably thought the same thing huh. Crimson laughed at this as well and shrugged his shoulders." hey I might think something else is going on but I'm not one to pry. Kyle smirked at this and cracked his knuckles," well then let's go see what she's doing. Kyle and crimson then quietly snuck down the hall. When they reached Celestia's door, Kyle sent a small bug inside through the key hole and took out his holo com and watched as holograms of Celestia, Luna, and nightmare moon. The room audio: "okay nightmare truth or dare. Nightmare looked at Luna and grinned as she said, "truth Luna! Luna grinned back at nightmare as; she already had a question in mind. "So nightmare do you have a special some pony and remember you can't lie. Nightmare blushed at this and looked away from Luna before stammering." er he's not exactly a pony Luna. Luna and Celestia's mouths opened at this and they looked at nightmare in surprise. "It's uh- crimson moon... both Luna and Celestia screamed crimsons name in shock and crimson fell over as he heard that nightmare liked him.

When the three alicorns had finally calmed down it was nightmares turn to spin the bottle and with evil intent in mind she spun the bottle as hard as she could. When the bottle finally stopped spinning, it landed on Luna causing nightmare to grin as she asked Luna," truth or dare sister. Luna smiled at nightmare as she quickly answers with," I pick dare nightmare. Nightmare grinned as her plan worked and smiled at her sisters. "Okay Luna I dare you to make out with Celestia. All of the noises suddenly stopped as the two alicorns and the two humans stared in shock at nightmare. Celestia then looked uncertainly at Luna and began to edge closer making nightmare laugh." come on now it's a dare you can't go against it Luna. Luna be grudgingly looked at nightmare and then slowly pushed her lips into Celestia's making crimson moon burst out laughing while Kyle turned away and flew into the rafters not telling crimson that the three alicorns heard his laugh. "Oh man Kyle I can't believe she made them do it that's hilarious- oh shit. Crimson then looked up stunned as, Celestia Luna and nightmare moon all stood in front of him with glares.

"Oh uh princesses I can explain you see Kyle suggested we gain some black mail on you and I told him that I would do it for him. Celestia Luna and nightmare looked at crimson in disbelief and they all growled at him. "Bull shit crimson you were just trying to spy on us. Crimson backed up as Celestia yelled at him but covered his ears as Luna used the royal canterlot. "YES HOW DARE THOU VILOATE MINE SISTERS PRIVACY? Crimson however was not yelled at by nightmare instead she looked at him in curiosity." why did you really come to Celestia's room. Crimson stammered for a second before his eyes narrowed at nightmare, "well I heard my name shouted from here so why exactly was that. Nightmare blushed at this and then she suddenly put a different expression on her face. "Well I don't care that doesn't give you the excuse to ruin our sleepover. Crimson laughed at this and didn't see the irritated expressions on the three alicorns faces. "Well crimson you better start running because we are going to make you tell us your secrets. Crimson yelped at this and he suddenly ran away. crimson then began to cuss as he ran hoping that he could get away unfortunately he tripped a few minutes later on a rug and then, was at the mercy of the three alicorns as they dragged him back into Celestia's room. Kyle seeing this swooped down from the rafters and quickly made his way to Celestia's room and kicked down the door interrupting the torture they were going to give to crimson.

"Ladies I hate to but in but I need to talk to Celestia- alone **now**. hearing the anger in Kyle's voice Luna and nightmare quickly dragged crimson out of the rom and Kyle snapped his fingers allowing the door to be fixed and closed." now Celestia despite my attitude now, I am not mad at you nor was I ever truly angry at you and I wish to explain my actions towards you. Celestia put on a look of fear and curiosity but none the less let Kyle proceed. "Er- alright Kyle please explains. Kyle sighed at this and took off his helmet allowing his face to show a couple of emotions, pain, sorrow, and regret before, he began to talk. "Celestia I have only been mad at you for three reasons- one you let duty get in the way of things no matter what the cost, even if it means to kill something to save your precious little ponies you'll do it, even turn a close friend to stone. Celestia gasped at this causing Kyle to stop as he was interrupted but he did not give Celestia a chance to speak. "You- you think your always right that sense of ignorance can get ponies killed and it can cause wars damn it twilight was right about the changelings and what did you do. Celestia snapped at Kyle then making him growl. "DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT TWILIGHT HAD NO EVIDENCE-. Celestia however was shut up as Kyle's voice rose higher than hers**." TWILIGHT HAD PLENTY OF DAMN EVIDENCE ALL OF YOU WERE CAUGHT UP IN THE DAMN IGNORANCE OF PLANNING A DAMN WEDDING TO EVEN NOTICE OR CARE AND THIS SAME IGNORANCE CAUSED THE GENOCIDE OF THE****ALICORNS****.**

Celestia stopped talking at this and she broke down into sobs, making Kyle look down at the ground in sadness before, he looked up and sighed." and number three is not your fault Celestia. Celestia looked at Kyle in confusion and stopped crying. "w-what do you mean. Kyle growled and he punched a hole in the wall as the dark memories were brought back to the surface. "there are multiple dimension of this universe Celestia and I saw the dark one before it was dark, as it turned dark, and I saw the abomination it became and I could only watch as I saw each and every one of you ponies die except for one the one that damned the universe to a fucking time loop of hell which revives all the dead every day. Celestia's eyes widened at this as she saw the horror in Kyle's eyes. "What- what happened? Kyle sighed as he took his arm out of the wall. " you know of nightmare correct, well it seems there is more than one nightmare creature, and each one choses a different host and body this dimensions nightmare chose pinkie pie to be her host and unfortunately it was the perfect disguise but, everything happened the same up to a few months before discord came back a second time. Kyle paused for a moment to let Celestia process this and then continued." unfortunately pinkie pies habit of baking would lead to so many gruesome murders, I don't know when she started exactly but I know her first main target was Gilda, then rainbow dash, and it goes on from there and she somehow manages to pull a wool over that universe Celestia even when pinkie got- twilight. Kyle paused again as he choked on a sob and then continued. "I had to watch every death witness every detail and watch helplessly as all of you were killed and by the time you got word of it the nightmares plans were complete and almost all other life in Equestria was gone.

Kyle then looked at Celestia only to see that she was a paler color then she already was. "of course you tried to stop her but, the nightmare- the nightmare was to strong and she made you beg for your death and then smashed your head in with a sledge hammer, but it didn't end there the only two left were Luna and discord and both died a death I couldn't believe I witnessed. Celestia looked shocked at this and looked Kyle in the eyes. "Why what happened to Luna. Kyle sighed at this as he began to crack his knuckles." she was tortured like the rest but, with all of her friends left and with her now being an outcast, she was more than happy to die, this filled me with some much rage that- that-that argh- damn it! Kyle then punched another hole in the wall as his anger rose and then sat back down." discord was next his death was painless but it was a sensation of being created in reverse it is a cold slow and unfitting death for any creature these actions stemmed my hate for you and discord but what happened next would haunt me for months. Celestia looked surprised at Kyle and then, she sat back in shock as those words hit her. " Faust did not take to kindly to the death of all of her creations so she cursed that dimension to a time loop of death and un death as the dead rose at every new day no matter how they died unfortunately, nightmares influence corrupted everything in Equestria and all ponies either turned into murderers, cannibals, rapists, or psychos.

Celestia's eyes widened at this and her mouth opened in shock." all of us even the elements of- Kyle cut off Celestia with a wave of his hand and continued. " they might as well be the elements of sin in that world, pinkie makes cupcakes with ponies, rainbow makes rainbows from ponies life forces, fluttershy is a cannibal, twilight is insane, rarity makes dresses from pony skins and, applejack is just a liar and a pyscho but, you and Luna were changed the most from what you originally were, you become a rapist and enjoy it, while Luna becomes addicted to videos games which is like my holo com but she can control what she does in a game. Kyle stayed silent and watched as Celestia cried and after five minutes he spoke up. "After this, I swore I would break that curse and destroy that universe so their souls may be at peace. Celestia perked up at this and looked at Kyle. "So why is it that you told me all of this? Kyle smiled at Celestia and laughed. "To teach you a lesson princess in humility and patience. Celestia looked surprised at this but as she thought over what Kyle told her she smiled and nodded. " yes I see now thank you Kyle for this lesson. Kyle smiled at Celestia but turned away as he pulled up a hologram of Satan." no problem Celestia I'll be damned before I let any of you die again I've seen you all die too many times. Kyle quickly snapped off the hologram and turned around as he remembered something. "Celestia I just remembered I need to train some soldiers bring in the best ones you have. Celestia nodded at this and she teleported away while Kyle went towards discords room.

Meanwhile, in said room discord was just waking up and as he felt something in his beard he yelped and sat up knocking luekos up into the air and causing him to fall into discords lap. "Huh- why hello there little one what are you doing in my room. Luekos looked up and yawned as he looked at discord. "I don't know daddy just said that you're my granpa discord. Discords eyes widened at this but, he gave a friendly smile towards luekos. "Who is your father little one. Discord however was interrupted as, Kyle opened the door. "Ah hello son did you have a nice nap. Luekos jumped up from discords lap with a happy smile and ran to Kyle. "Yes daddy I did. Discord stared in shock at Kyle but Kyle quickly put discord thoughts to rest. "He's adopted discord. Discord nodded at this and then looked at luekos once again. "Why did he call me granpa? Kyle chuckled at this and put a hand on discords shoulder. "Because I made you the grandparent and if anything should happen to me I want you to take care of him but for now, I'm going to take him back to twilight and the others. Discord nodded again and smiled at Kyle. "Very well Kyle thank you for doing this. Kyle smiled and nodded at discord. "It's no problem you've already been through a lot discord I hope this gives you some peace. Kyle then teleported back towards ponyville leaving discord to think.

Meanwhile at Zach's encampment, Zach had just gotten up and upon hearing the sound of metal clanking and magic fissing he knew that the griffins were getting ready to leave so he quickly got up, got his armor on, and went outside. While Zach was outside, he noticed the changelings getting along with the other races and smiled. "Ah I guess Kyle was right then I owe him so much money but, it does me good to see that I made diplomacy possible. Zach then began to walk towards the griffin admiral but was stopped by a hug from behind." Zach I'm glad to see you're okay. Zach turned around and chuckled as he saw chrysalis. "Yes I'm fine but am you okay? Chrysalis blushed as Zach asked about her condition but, it quickly went away. "Yeah I'm fine it will only leave a bruise. Zach sighed at this and smiled," that's good and thanks for saving me by the way I didn't think anyone or anything would be able to do that to a demon. Chrysalis smiled at this and waved her hoof in dismissal," no it was thanks to your feelings of friendship and protection that I was able to do it. Zach looked puzzled at this and tilted his head at chrysalis in confusion." what do you mean my feelings helped you.

Chrysalis gave a mock laugh at this and she looked at Zach. "that's right your new here well if you didn't already know we changelings feed off of love and gain power from it, recently I tried to give my hive a feast but I underestimated the ponies and well my hive was separated and weakened as you saw, I have gotten most of my hive back but we are all still weak but thanks to your friendship I was able to get my strength back. Zach looked at chrysalis in surprise and then shook his head in disbelief. "Hold on how friendship is considered love and why did this feast goes wrong. chrysalis smiled at this and frowned at the same time as she began to explain to Zach, " well friendship if it is real is a strong love because you would do anything for a friend which is close if not the same for the pony or whatever you love as for my error, I tricked the ponies and almost married shining armor by pretending to be his bride and long story short they found out my ruse and I lost. Zach gasped at that but instead of scolding chrysalis he merely put a hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner you know I want you to apologize? Chrysalis sighed at this and shook her head. " ok I'll apologize but, but, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know if you would trust me let alone be my friend no pony seems to trust me anymore. Zach sighed at this as he hugged chrysalis and then smiled. "Hey I wouldn't have been happy with you but you saved my life I owe you a lot and besides I have to forgive you because after all, what are friends for. Chrysalis smiled at this and as she pulled out of the hug she noticed that Zach's eyes were green. "Zach what happened to your eyes their green. Zach looked at chrysalis in surprise before glancing into a nearby brook only to see what chrysalis had told him.

"Now that is strange my eyes have never done this before strange but no matter. Chrysalis gasped at this and looked at Zach in the eyes again. "No matter no matter your eyes change color and you're just going to act like it's nothing! Zach chuckled at this as he walked causing chrysalis to quickly flutter after him. "Chrysalis my eye color shall not determine my fate besides, I need to help escort the griffons back to their homes first before I can worry about anything else especially a petty thing like my eyes I mean I have you and the hive to look after to. Chrysalis blushed once again and this time, it stayed as she walked behind Zach. "Well then-I'm coming with you. Zach put on a look of surprise as he turned around and looked at chrysalis face. "Er is you sure I mean you would be risking your hive by going with me and I don't want that. Chrysalis huffed at this and she marched ahead of Zach towards the griffon's camp. "Zach I'm not a hatchling I can take care of myself. Zach sighed at this and face palmed as he quickly beat her to the admirals tent. "Alright fine you can come with but don't come crying to me when your ass gets kicked. Chrysalis opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off as, rune interrupted. "Ahem I hope I'm not interrupting anything but, I would like to get on the road as soon as possible. Zach and chrysalis both blushed at this but Zach quickly shrugged it off and took out his knife. "Well then let's go. Rune laughed at Zach's enthusiasm and then spread his wings as he took to the sky. "Alright lad just does watch your ass out there the monsters tend to eat ground dwellers like you.

Zach looked at chrysalis and patted her shoulder as he saw the look on her face. "Hey don't worry stick close to me and we'll be fine. Chrysalis smiled at this and walked closer to Zach as they followed the griffons. Kyle meanwhile had just dropped off luekos with twilight and was currently chatting with twilight while they watched luekos play. "Okay twilight so what do you plan to do with luekos for your day? Twilight thought about it before throwing a stack of books to the floor with her magic. Kyle laughed at this and smiled at twilight as he looked at the books. "I should have known you would teach him in the ways of Equestria twilight but, hey to each their own thoughts. Twilight nodded at this and smiled as she watched luekos. "Well Kyle he's basically the same age as spike is now, he should know about equestrian history. Kyle nodded at this but took off his helmet and looked at twilight in the eyes. "Alright but be careful of what you teach him I don't want him to get caught up in a battle because he somehow learned how to use his powers. Twilight nodded at this and smiled at her books. "Don't worry Kyle no books on harmony dragons are still intact, luekos can't find out anything from came into the room after this and watched luekos as well. "Don't worry master I shall help watch luekos. Kyle nodded at this and hugged twilight as he put his helmet back on. "Alright then twilight, KY have a good day. Kyle then flew back to Equestria to meet his soldiers.


	31. copycat and jeremy the proto armor

meanwhile, in some random military base in America: this base, was different from the others because, the first arch armor units were made here by Kyle's father but, that was not the reason why demons had surrounded it the reason why they surrounded it, was because they were looking for two soldiers who took cover in the building but little did the demons know that these two soldiers were going into the room where the prototypes were. "Damn it copycat why are we here the squads dead and were trapped in here let's just go stand up to those demons fuckers and fight till we drop. Copycat shook his head no at this and looked across the room. "Jeremy we can't just do that we can't just go out there and throw our lives away in vain. Jeremy huffed at this and looked at the door as claws began to pierce it. "Well what the fuck do you suggest we do? Copycat looked around the room and then, he spotted two tubes under the rubble. "Hold on help me lift these rocks. Jeremy looked at copycat in surprise as he said this but shrugged his shoulders and helped lift up the rocks. "I hope-urrgh this is worth it damn it this shits heavy. As both soldiers heaved the rocks off of the tubes, two suits of armor were found. "Hmm now this is interesting proto angel armor hmm these must be some kind of super solider suits Jeremy which one do you want Jeremy.

Jeremy pursed his lips and thought about the armors." I'll take the Mach 2 proto armor I guess you can have Mach one. Copycat cussed at this and looked at the Mach one armor/ " oh you bitch Mach one probably sucks man. Jeremy laughed and put on the Mach two armor. "Hey you let me pick first dumbass. Copycat growled at this but said nothing as chains came out of the gauntlets attached to his armor and attached to these chains were maces. "Oh shit I got maces on this bitch awesome. Jeremy stared in awe at copycat's armor before looking over his own. "Wtf why do you have that those are range effective what do I have then. Jeremy then began to press buttons on his suit until, two knifes came out of his gauntlets except, both knives had a split in them and electricity was running from them. "Ah come on that's it knives there has to be something more than that. Jeremy pressed more buttons on his suit and this time, not only did metal wings come out of his back pack but, his gauntlets were spun around and missile launchers were revealed. "Hell yeah this is more like it. Copycat growled at this but only shrugged as the doors began to snap. "You know what I don't give a fuck let's just take care of these fuckers. Copycat then ran towards the doors as they busted open. The demons that came through the door, charged right back at copycat but did not expect it when maces were flung towards them and, most of them got smashed by the attack. The ones that didn't growl and ran outside of the base in fear making copycat and Jeremy laugh.

"Yeah that's right run away you damn baby's. Copycat and Jeremy then laughed as; the demons left but, stopped as they heard a roar ad the demons they saw run away were thrown back into the building. "Wtf they just ran away what could have done this Jeremy. Jeremy shrugged at this but let his knifes slide out. "I don't know but whatever it is its coming this way. Unknown to both soldiers, was that the creature was already inside the building and was hovering on the wall in the shadows above the exit. The soldiers however waited for a few minutes and when nothing came Jeremy went for the door. "Alright whatever the fuck you are come out and fight us you fucking- Jeremy however was cut off as, copycat saw the creature above him." Jeremy look out now! Jeremy looked up as copycat warned him but, only caught sight of a foot as it grabbed his face and hoisted him in the air. Then, the big hooded demon dropped fully to the ground on one foot while holding Jeremy in the other. "You humans are so naive and weak I wonder why the lesser demons are afraid of you. Copycat growled and got ready to throw his maces at the demon but began to talk to stall him. "Let go of my friend demon scum. The demon grinned under his hood at this and brought his foot back. "As you wish. The demon then threw his foot forward and sent Jeremy flying through the wall. Copycat roared at this and threw his maces forward but, the demon caught both of them in his hands. "Really you really thought I wouldn't see this coming. The demon then yanked the chains causing copycat to go flying towards him. Seeing that he was flying towards the demon copycat brought back his leg and extended it, causing it to go into the demons fist and allowing him to jump off of it and, bring his maces back to smack the demon in the face. The demon fell to the ground at this and he grasped at his head in pain. The demons eyes could then be seen from the hood as they went from blue to red. "Very good but not enough to kill me.

the demon then ran forward but this time copycat was ready and wrapped the chains for the maces on his arms so that, he had the maces on top of his fists and then, he ran forward as well. Half way between each other, the demon threw back its fist and fire a chi blast at copycat however; copycat saw this coming and swung his mace forward, swatting it away and causing it to explode into the wall. copycat then threw back his own fist as, the demon stared back at him in surprise and punched him hard in the face causing him to stumble and allowing copycat to not only punch many more times, but it also allowed him to kick the demon into the ground. The demon then quickly got up and charge back at copycat but, copycat saw all of his attacks coming and blocked them and slowly, he was beginning to make hits of his own until, he slammed his mace into the demons face sending him into the dirt. "That all you got demon. Instead of answering him, the demon jumped up and uppercuted copycat sending him away from the demon.

"Don't underestimate me boy. Copycat growled at this and swung his maces out again. "Don't call me boy scum. The demon roared at this and ran forward copycat however w was pissed off as well and they might in the middle with a thunk as they both locked fists and were in a stale mate. The stalemate however did not last long as both copycat and the demons butted heads and separated from each other. Seeing that copycat was far away from him, the demon roared and ran forward like a rhino seeing this, copycat threw his maces at the ceiling and wrapped it around the light and used it to swing towards the demon. When the demon was within five feet of copycat, he jumped into the air and tried to punch copycat back down to the ground but he missed as copycat withdrew his maces from the light and swung them back down allowing copycats full force to slam into the demons head with a crack.

Copycat then landed a few feet away from the crater with a laugh/ "ha that was easy. a loud growl filled the air after this, and the demon suddenly shot forward and kneed copycat in the stomach causing him to wheeze as the air was driven from his stomach." it's my turn know boy. The demon then punched copycat right in the face causing him to go through the floor and to leave a trail of dirt and derbis. As copycat slowly got up, he saw the demon coming towards him and grinned as he threw off his helmet and spit out blood. "Come on and get me then you fucking fallen piece of-. Copycat however did not get to finish as; the demon had teleported behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him into the air. the demon then teleported again and punched copycat in the gut causing him to go even higher while, again the demon teleported only this time, the demon had a chi blast in its hand. "Take this human. The demon then slammed the chi blast into copycat causing him to go into the ground with an explosion. The demon then land with his arms crossed and laughed as he saw no movement within the crater. "Well now that those two are taken care of I can-urrgh. The demon however was interrupted as blades pierced through his back. "Don't count me out yet you fucker it's going to take more than twisting my neck to kill me. Jeremy then twirled his arms around causing the demon to be in front of Jeremy as he pulled the blades out and kicked him in the face sending the demon into the dirt. "Ugh why can't you humans just die already? Jeremy smirked at this as he readied his blades and looked at the demon in rage. "Dying isn't in our nature demon at least not at the hands of monsters like you anyway. The demon growled at this and got back up and removed his cape revealing his damaged face and, hundreds of human's skulls as his armor. "I'm going to add your skull to my collection human.

Jeremy laughed at this and he began to walk forward. "We'll see about that demon. Jeremy then began to run forward causing the demon to growl as he charged up chi blasts. "You won't make it to me alive. The demon then sent a fury of chi blasts at Jeremy who, either dodged them, or swung his arms forward allowing his knives to either absorb the energy or, to slice them in half. The demon stared at this but this only stopped him for a second as he shot chi blasts even faster. "Die damn you die. The new wave of chi blasts caused Jeremy stop so he could protect himself and this made a large cloud of smoke rise as one directly hit his blade. The demon looked at the cloud and, when it dissipated he smiled and laughed as he saw nothing standing there. "Ha where your special knives is now human-oh crap. The demon then cussed under his breath as he felt a finger on his shoulder. "Hey there neighbor. Jeremy then shoved his knives and his fists into the demons face causing him to go flying away with a gaping hole in his check. Jeremy then activated his robotic wings and flew forward so he was behind the demon and kicked him into the air. Jeremy then flew after the demon again and uppercuted him even farther into the air then, Jeremy flew up one more time and let his wings point down as the demon was impaled on them. "Now let's see how you like it.

Jeremy then activated his wings to full power which blasted the demon with full force sending Jeremy to the ceiling and the demon to the ground. The demon roared again as his wounds healed and began to laugh manically. "Ha muha ha do you really think you can kill me human. Without waiting for an answer, he began to quickly fire chi blasts at Jeremy who quickly had to swerve to dodge them all. "I don't know if I can kill you but I sure as hell am going to try to you sick fuck. Jeremy then flew downwards in a spiral towards the demon causing a few of the chi blasts to hit him. this, slowed Jeremy down but, he just grunted through the pain and kept going until he rammed his blades into the demons chest causing it to be impaled into the wall. after a few minutes of the demon not moving, Jeremy grunted with effort and pulled his blades out of the demon after this however the demons eyes opened with a smile and he shoved his leg forward and caught Jeremy by the throat and began to choke him. The demon then began to laugh as, Jeremy grunted. "What say you now human I have your life in my hands and I'm going to kill you and you'll be dead just like your friend over there in the hole? instead of getting an answer from Jeremy, two maces rose from the hole on chains and wrapped around the demons hands, allowing Jeremy to drop to the ground as, the demon was pulled and dragged back into the hole and after a few minutes, he came back out of the hole looking like a pile of butchered meat. Copycat then rose from the hole covered in dirt and soot. "I don't go down so easily you stupid fuck.

Copycat then dusted himself off and walked over to a coughing Jeremy. "Hey man you alright. Jeremy coughed but shook his head and slapped copycats hand away as he saw the demon getting back up. "Cough- doesn't worry about me-cough- damn it kill him first. Copycat looked back up at the demon in rage as he got his maces ready and watched as he regenerated. "Why don't you just surrender? The demon laughed at this and his hands went behind his back surrender I'm captain grievous of the demon army I don't surrender and oh I have something to tell you. Copycat tilted his head at this and said nothing while grievous brought his fists forward and, a giant chi blast flew from it. "Die! Copycats eyes widened at this and he swung his maces together with s thunk causing the chi blast to be caught in between them. Grievous stared in shock as copycat began to spin his maces around faster and faster, until he spread his maces apart and let the chi blast hit grievous sending him through the wall with an explosion. Copycat cheered as he saw the giant hole in the wall and Jeremy clapped his shoulder. "Good job man I think you finished him off. But, to the twos disappointment, the grevious's body was still alive albeit most of his body was gone except for his head and his chest. "I-i-i is not dead yet- humans- you- can't- kill me. Copycat sighed at this and walked quickly towards grievous but, was stopped as Jeremy beat him there. "Wait let me take care of this I found a new mode on my knifes. Copycat then stepped aside as Jeremy's knives glowed and he shot the chi that was absorbed into his knife into grievous heart making the demon laugh and wheeze as he died. "Ha-you- fool I made my-chi into a bomb- bigger than two nukes- there's no getting away ha- ugh- you only have a few minutes-foooool-urrgh. Grievous then died as his body began to glow.

Jeremy and copycat cussed at this and began to think of plans until; Jeremy came up with an idea. "I'll bring this fucker in the air then you toss him and I'll send him off with my missile launcher. Copycat nodded at this and got his maces ready as Jeremy through grevious's body into the air then, copycat wrapped his maces around the body and span around for a few seconds before throwing it higher. "Now! Jeremy nodded and then, he fired his missiles into grievous body causing into to fly into the sky with a flash of light for a few moments before it exploded and caused a shock wave to fill the area and knock the two soldiers over. When the shock wave faded, both soldiers got up and high fived each other and fist bumped. "Damn that was awesome man were awesome Jeremy. Jeremy nodded and agreed. "Hell yeah we are. Both soldiers however stopped talking as a voice sounded behind them. "Alright put your hands up or you die now. Both copycat and Jeremy did as the voice told them and turned around only to; find the present team of the archangels. Both soldiers stared at them in shock and all of the humans in the room said the same thing. "What the fuck! In the darkness however a pair of yellow eyes watched from the shadows and flashed red.

Meanwhile, hell: Satan was watching the world through his window and was laughing as he was witnessing thousands and hundreds of deaths. "Ah my genocide is going as planned tell me pain has grievous reported in yet. Pain shook his head no and turned back to the door. "No master our newest ally has not yet returned with grievous status. As if on cue, a demon just materialized into the throne room. Satan turned back to this new demon and smiled. "Ah sarge how goes grievous. Sarge bowed and looked at the ground. "Those petty humans managed to beat him and claim the suits master. Satan stopped smiling at this and slammed his fist into the window and smashed it. "Damn it- oh well no matter, I only wanted the suits to learn the archangels secrets but they can be killed by my power anyway Kyle's the only threat to me but you shall help me beat him won't you? - Father. Sarge bowed again as his eyes flashed from yellow to, red and growled. "Yes master. Satan smiled and put his claws together and sat back in his throne as he grabbed a skull to look at. "Good then in a few days I shall crush humanity, equestrians, Kyle, heaven, and god. Satan then brought his claws together and crushed the skull in his hand and then began to laugh historically.

Pain and the sarge then bowed and left the throne room while the chilling laughter followed them. Back with the archangels, seeing the two soldiers, Carson came up to them in shock and grabbed copycats helmet and handed it to him. "Copycat Jeremy what happened to you guys you look like shit. Jeremy scoffed at this and looked at Carson. "Well nice to see you to asshole. Copycat rolled his eyes at this as he wiped the blood off of his mouth and put his helmet back on. "Sorry about hi Carson we've been through a lot what are you doing here. Carson laughed at this and waved his hand. "' no its fine, we're here because we saw this huge explosion and I felt spikes of chi so what are you guys doing here and what the fuck happened. Jeremy walked in front of copycat and gestured to the area and the armor they were wearing. "well we got chased in here by demons after they took down our chopper and killed most of our team, we put on this armor, stood up to the little fucks, and then we had to face a demon with some kind of laser powers, and we blew him the fuck up, any more stupid ass questions Carson now, if this is all said and done let's go back to base I want to talk to the sarge.

Carson looked at the ground in sadness making copycat walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder." he's dead isn't he. Carson nodded at this and took off his helmet. "Yeah it happened a few weeks back how long have you guys been here. Copycat shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground. " I don't know we just were coming back from saving the president five days ago I'd say two or three days anyways what about Kyle. Carson sweat dropped at this and stuttered," ah well you see, he and Zach are in another universe. Copycat and Jeremy both scoffed at this and stare at Carson and the team in shock." wait what in another- how is that possible. Copycat glared at Jeremy as he interrupted him. "Jeremy don't interrupt I want to hear this and by the way Carson if Kyle and Zach aren't the new heads where's Kris. Carson sighed at this as he pulled out a cigar and lit it up.

"He's the devils new avatar. Jeremy and copycat both cussed at this and then they both looked at Carson in shock and both said then same thing as they saluted." then we are in your command sir. Carson laughed at this and shook his head. "At ease men no need to salute in front of me anyways just join up with the team and follow me back to the base. Copycat and Jeremy stopped saluting and looked over the archangels. Jeremy was the first one to speak as he noticed teddy's mech suit. "Whoa teddy you made this thing. Teddy nodded at this and cranked the machine guns on the arms. "Well I had some help from my drunken sniper friend Denny over there but yeah. Copycat looked at Denny while Jeremy laughed and scoffed. "Your drinking man come on you don't drink. Denny sighed at this and shook his head. "Hey I'm not drinking anymore I only got drunk once I'm done now. Copycat nodded and looked at Ryan. "How are you holding up Ryan? Ryan smiled and took off his helmet. "I'm good man it's good to see that you guys are okay. Copycat nodded at this and then looked at Jordan teximex and ultimoto. "Who are these threw and where are Devin and Jake. Ryan looked at the three new archangel and smile. "These are the new guys this is Jordan teximex and ultimoto. Copycat and Jeremy said hi to each of them but Jeremy noticed something. "Hey who's this Jordan his voice is different from the one we know. Ryan looked at the ground at this and Carson stepped forward. "You are correct, Jeremy this Jordan is an old friend of Kyle's while the Jordan we all know has become a demon and betrayed us. Copycat and Jeremy cussed a and Carson sighed. " yes this war has given us many betrayeals and lossess now, lets go back to the base it isn't safe here.

as Carson was lleaving with the others he began to think of kyle"_what are you doing brother?_


End file.
